Un destino algo incierto
by orquideazul
Summary: Un nuevo amor llega a revolucionar todo y poner la vida de nuestro querido Orphen de cabeza, si no hace algo pronto podría ver a su Cleo marchar en los brazos de otro.  Amor, romance y aventura todo junto en esta entretenida historia  0.
1. Capitulo 1: Un pretendiente

Cleo caminaba tranquilamente ocultando su mirada entre las sombras de su pensamiento. A pesar de que a diario se esforzaba a si misma a caminar con una sonrisa en el rostro, hoy se sentía especialmente deprimida mientras paseaba por la ciudad de Joilidin (esto es inventado por mí y mi cabecita xP), junto a su fiel compañero el dragón lobo, Leki.

-Grrrr-. oyó a su lado y sintió como el pequeño animal jalaba suavemente de su vestido. Apartándola de sus tristes pensamientos.

Cleo: lo lamento… es que no puedo evitarlo- le respondió con tristeza mientras tomaba a su pequeña mascota entre sus manos abrazándola.

Cleo llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, este se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo, mostrando la hermosa figura de una mujer. Un sombrero en su cabeza la protegía del agobiante sol.

Ya llevaba cuatro años viajando junto con sus compañeros Orphen y Magic, le gustaba viajar, librarse a ratos de los lujos, de lo que significa portar un buen apellido y los privilegios de una buena vida, sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que su principal motivación no era el viaje, si no el hechicero negro. Su amor platónico un amor que se tornaba cada vez mas imposible.

Las peleas entre ambos eran cosa de todos los días, sin embargo, hoy había sido especialmente grave.

Flash Back….

Cleo dormía de manera apacible dentro de su cuarto. Un portazo en su puerta la hizo despertar bruscamente. Al voltearse la primera imagen que encontró fue la de una muchacha algo agitada, Delia, la hija del dueño de la posada en la cual Cleo y sus amigos se hospedaban.

Cleo: ¿Pero qué…?

Antes de lograr formular su pregunta la muchacha prácticamente se abalanzo tiritando a su lado.

Y a los pocos segundos un joven y apuesto muchacho de cabello negro y desordenado ingreso por la entrada.

-Orphen!- lo reconoció la chica. Solo tardo un momento para comprender el por que la chica huía de él, y ¿cómo no? Si se encontraba impregnado con olor a alcohol. Además que no llevaba puesta su polera negra, esto hizo enfadar enormemente a Cleo, encontró que esto era una enorme falta de respeto tanto para la hija del dueño como para ella. Y se puso de pie.

Delia: ¡Bebió durante toda la noche! Y yo lo estuve atendiendo ¡ni siquiera he podido dormir!, tenia tanto sueño que sin darme cuenta voltee la botella de vino en su ropa y…- La chica se mostraba muy angustiada. –dijo ¡que debería compensarlo por lo que había hecho! Y después se quito la polera. ¡Usted es la única que puede ayudarme!, mi padre está de viaje y mi esposo no se encuentra aquí, por favor no deje que se me acerque- rogaba la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos.

Orphen: ¡Tú no te metas en esto Cleo!

Cleo: ¡Quien te crees que eres estúpido hechicero negro!, ¡Resulta que ahora actúas como un psicópata con esta chica!, ¡¿es que te has vuelto loco?

Orphen: ¿¡Y que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer!

Cleo: Me importa, además… ¿Quien te crees que eres para entrar así en mi habitación?, ¡HECHICERO DE PACOTILLA!.

Orphen miro a Cleo y luego a Delia, luego se miro a si mismo y comprendió que la situación daba para malas interpretaciones y supo de inmediato que era exactamente lo que pensaba Cleo. De cualquier forma el no hacía nada malo, y ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que a pesar de lo extraño de la situación el no hacia ese tipo de cosas, así que, de cualquier forma era culpa de ella.

Orphen: ¡Palo de Golf!, ¡mocosa insoportable! Yo solo la iba a obligar a lavar mi polera manchada de vino… grito este extendiendo la polera permitiendo verla empapada pero la mancha se hacia casi imperceptible bajo el negro de la misma.

Cleo y Delia: *_* … -_-"

La chica soltó rápidamente la cintura de Cleo y paso corriendo por el lado del hechicero tomando la polera y se marcho riendo avergonzada sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada.

-Traidora- pensó la muchacha después de que la chica los dejo solos en esa incomoda situación.

La chica se llevo la mano a la cabeza y le devolvió a Orphen una amplia sonrisa de "aquí no ha pasado nada".

Cleo: Vamos Orphen no te quedes parado ahí como un tonto, deberías darte una ducha, yo voy a cambiarme de ropa. Dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema.

Orphen: Espero una disculpa….

Cleo: ¿Una disculpa? ¿Y por que será…?

Orphen: Me trataste de psicópata, me ofendiste, y encima a mi me pareció que todo esto fue porque creíste que atacaba a la chica.

Cleo: No fue nada más que por tu culpa… si no hubieses entrado ebrio y sin polera no hubiese habido motivo alguno, para…

Orphen: ¡estúpida!, ¡palo de golf! Me merezco una disculpa decente por el mal rato que tu y esa tonta me hicieron pasar.

Cleo: ¡entonces puedes quedarte sentado esperando porque lo único que te mereces de mi es un portazo en la cara!, ¡!es tu culpa!, tienes una mirada asesina que podría asustar a cualquiera..

Orphen: Y tu eres tan fea que nadie jamás seria capaz de besarte sin vomitar después

Estas palabras ofendieron de sobremanera a la chica, quien perdió los estribos.

Cleo: ¡TE ODIO ESTUPIDO ORPHEN!, ESO ES MENTIRA, Y PARA QUE SEPAS HE TENIDO MUCHOS PRETENDIENTES…

Orphen: jajajaj lo que dices son solo mentiras, nunca en estos cuatro años viajando he visto a alguien que se interese ni un poquito en ti…

Tras decir esto el hechicero comenzó a reír a carcajadas, hecho que hizo molestar a Cleo. Lo que decía era verdad, no tenia problema para llamar la atención de los muchachos sin embargo, su amor oculto por Orphen le impedía iniciar alguna relación con cualquier otro hombre. Ni siquiera le interesaban. Aquello hizo sentir a la chica muy mal.

Cleo: ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡LEKI!

Antes de lograr arrancar el hechicero salió expulsado atravesando muros y paredes hasta desaparecer finalmente de la visión de la chica.

Fin Flash Back

Cleo: Maldito hechicero de pacotilla vas a ver, no soy una niña torpe y fea como lo dices tu… Saldré con alguien y me probare a mi misma y a ti que eres un ciego.- se puso a refunfuñar al recordar la situación. Aunque las palabras de Orphen no hacían mas que lastimarla una y otra vez.

Si tan solo por una vez la mirara como a una mujer… pero a él no le interesaría nadie más, solo su amor de toda la vida, Azalie.

Caminaba recorriendo algunas tiendas interesantes, se probó algunos vestidos y zapatos, finalmente sintió mucha hambre, pero no se atrevía a volver a la posada, aun se encontraba muy enojada y sabía que Orphen también tendría un humor infernal. Así que con algo del dinero que tenia, decidió comer alguna fruta, las cuales se veían fabulosas.

Cleo se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos disfrutando con la mirada de las frutas que veia en la vitrina cuando alguien se aproximo a ella.

?: Hola mucho gusto ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

Cleo alzo la mirada, y al hacerlo se encontró con un par de hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban alegremente. Quien la atendía era un muchacho de gran porte cabello castaño y revuelto, piel blanca y un cuerpo firme y varonil. Su nombre era Keilot.

Cleo: ho.. ho.. hola..- Tartamudeo algo avergonzada.

Al ver sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules Keilot quedo aturdido durante unos segundos, pero se repuso rápidamente y luego, ruborizo.

Keilot: disculpa, creo que no nos conocemos, ¿no eres de por aquí verdad?

Cleo: No, venimos de paso.- respondió sonriendo con su elección echa, tres enormes y rojas manzanas apetitosas serian su desayuno. –Mi nombre es Cleo Everlasting, mucho gusto.-

Keilot: Mi nombre es Keilot, Cleo. El chico observo las frutas que la chica había tomado. ¿Vas a llevar eso?

Cleo asintió con una sonrisa. Mientras tomaba las frutas entre sus manos Cleo pudo apreciar como un gran número de clientas inundaban el lugar, todas con miradas acechantes siguiendo cada paso del joven Keilot.

"Es muy popular ese chico." Pensó

Y sin darse cuenta tropezó con algo que no noto frente de ella, cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

Vulcan: Maldito palo de golf!, escoria!, te matare lentamente a lengüetazos por no notar al gran Vulcan vulcano!

Douchin: hermano no creo que sea bueno que le hables así a la Srta. Cleo, hermano por favor vamonos, deja esas cosas.

Vulcan: no!, el maldito hechicero debe estar cerca, si ella está por aquí significa que ese perro sarnoso no está lejos, y en cuanto lo vea lo eliminare, le desprenderé la piel lentamente a mordiscos.

Keilot: hey, esas son mis frutas, ¿sería tan amable de ponerlas nuevamente en su lugar?

Vulcan y Douchin se quedaron pasmados observando al muchacho que amablemente les hablaba, y por alguna extraña razón comenzaron a depositar las frutas lentamente sin decir absolutamente nada. Hipnotizados por su profunda y hermosa mirada.

Los muchachos se veían rodeados de flores como en una paz interior y posaban las frutas lentamente volando por todo el lugar.

Douchin: Es tan hermoso… o no Hermano?

Vulcan: si…. el no ha hecho mal a nadie debemos devolver las cosas en su lugar.

Cleo: -.-'' esto es demasiado extraño. Pensó la chica. Mientras observaba a los hermanos casi como si estuviesen bajo los efectos de un encantamiento.

Pero entonces Vulcan salió de su burbuja y choco con Cleo.

Vulcan: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Monstro!

Douchin: no digas eso hermano es la Srta. Cleo solamente.

Vulcan: Este palo de golf es tan feo que de seguro los hombres vomitarían si la besaran.

Aquellas palabras hicieron molestar a Cleo, pues la hicieron recordar las palabras de Orphen hace unos momentos atrás.

Cleo: ¡LEKIII!

Y el dragón lobo salto y ataco a Vulcan.

Douchin: espérame hermano!...

Cleo tenía el rostro enrojecido parecía una furia y para colmo de males, su mala suerte no hizo más que empeorar pues no había notado que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Orphen junto a su aprendiz, Magic y al ver la explosión se aproximaron al lugar solo para encontrarse de frente con la muchacha.

Magic: Cleo! Que alegría, no me habría imaginado jamás verte aquí, me sorprendió mucho no haberte visto para el desayuno, sobre todo conociendo tu apetito. ¿Qué sucedió?

Orphen ni siquiera se limitaba a mirar a la muchacha y ella lo noto.

Cleo: sentí deseos de salir a pasear, no estaremos muchos días en este sitio y quería recorrer todas las tiendas antes de que nos marcháramos.- mintió pues la verdad era que no sentía deseos de encontrarse con Orphen después de todo lo sucedido.

Orphen: pues no te preocupes por eso, nos quedaremos durante un tiempo más, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.- Respondió éste manera fría y distante.

Magic: si! Iremos a visitar unas cuevas en las cercanías dicen que están embrujadas y además que en su interior se encuentra un gran tesoro, Estef, Artia, Eris estarán ahí esperándonos… ah! Y también Azalie.

Aquello último llamo especialmente la atención de Cleo. Sintió como una puñalada en el corazón. No estaba muy segura de cuales eran en la actualidad los sentimientos de Orphen hacia esa mujer, sabía que ese había sido su único gran amor, pero en verdad durante esos últimos tres años, no había oído mayormente hablar sobre ella. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando el apuesto vendedor de la tienda poso la bolsa con las manzanas frente a los ojos de Cleo.

Cleo: oh si lo había olvidado, ¿cuánto dinero es?

Keilot: nada… es un regalo especial, para alguien especial…

Magic, Orphen y Cleo: _

Cleo se sonrojo de sobremanera y recibió las manzanas avergonzada. Ese chico no era solo atractivo sino también todo un galán.

Orphen: Bah!...

Keilot: Me gustaría volver a verte Cleo Everlasting.- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba con dulzura. Si tienes tiempo disponible, me gustaría mucho invitarte a pasear durante mi tiempo libre, estoy seguro que hay lugares que podrían llamar tu atención de mi ciudad.

Cleo: Mu.. mu… muchas gracias. Yo.. yo…

Un dedo del muchacho se poso en los labios de la joven haciéndola callar repentinamente.

Keilot: no es necesario que me respondas ahora, yo esperare ansioso volver a verte.

El chico sonrió y no le importo demasiado el sufrimiento de las muchachas que lo miraban embobadas y profundamente decepcionadas. Por la invitación hecha a Cleo.

Orphen miro con un odio especialmente dirigido hacia el atractivo vendedor, sin embargo esto provoco la furia de todas las admiradoras de Keilot quienes le lanzaron algunas frutas que tenían a mano al hechicero quien junto a sus amigos debieron salir arrancando antes de que terminaran por lastimar al hechicero.

Orphen: esto es culpa tuya Cleo! Le grito mientras corrían.

Cleo: (sonriendo para sus adentros) Te dije que tenía pretendientes en donde iba.

Magic: me pregunto como estará Eris. Pensó para sus adentros mientras continuaban corriendo.

Fin primer capítulo…


	2. Chapter 2: Los cristales de la verdad

Cristales de la verdad

Corrieron durante un largo trecho, pues aun en los límites del pueblo continuaba la turba furiosa de mujeres persiguiendo a Orphen, hasta que ya, en las proximidades de las cuevas donde los esperaban sus amigos, finalmente los dejaron tranquilos.

Antes de llegar sin embargo, debieron detenerse durante unos momentos a recobrar el aliento.

Orphen: Cleo… espero… que dentro de esa bolsa…. tengas por lo menos… una botella de agua.

Dijo el hechicero a penas, esperando que realmente fuese así.

Sin embargo, Cleo negó con la cabeza, solo tengo unas manzanas, entonces deposito la mano en el interior del contenido de la bolsa para mostrarle las manzanas pero en vez de eso se encontró con algo muy distinto a lo que esperaba.

Cleo: ¡Wuauu! ¡Una rosa! ¡Y que hermosa es! La chica sonrió con alegría ver el obsequio que Keilot había dejado para ella, y bajo la rosa había depositado las tres manzanas y unos deliciosos dulces para la chica.

Orphen le arrancó a Cleo la bolsa de entre las manos y comenzó a revisar su contenido…

Magic: Maestro no debería hacer eso, esos son regalos para Cleo.

Orphen: Tu cállate Magic, estoy seguro que entre tanta basura habrá algo útil para nosotros.

Cleo notaba que Orphen estaba especialmente irritado, sin embargo dedujo que eso era por lo ocurrido durante la mañana. Por lo que en verdad no tomó en cuenta las palabras del muchacho, sentía hambre y sólo se limito a sacar de la bolsa un par de manzanas Leki y ella debían comer algo si pensaban seguir caminando.

Orphen sacó la última manzana y se la comió a enormes mordiscos sin pensar por un segundo en el pobre Magic.

Magic: Que cruel es maestro pudo haberme dejado por lo menos un pedacito. T_T

Luego de esto continuaron caminando por un camino selvático, muchos árboles y enredaderas, flores de todos los colores se interponían en su camino haciéndolo más difícil a cada instante.

Tal vez por eso tardaron una hora antes de alcanzar a vislumbrar o lo lejos, las famosas cuevas de las que Magic había hablado unos momentos antes.

Un gran rugido provocó que todos se pusieran a la defensiva, estaba bastante oscuro y ruidos extraños hace rato venían asustando a al grupo. Cleo llevó esta vez sus manos a su estómago y miró a sus compañeros, incluyendo a Leki quien también se había puesto alerta.

Cleo: Tengo hambre.. T_T Lo siento.

Orphen se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal paciencia.

Orphen: si no hubieses huido de la posada y dejaras de entretenerte en cosas sin importancia, tal vez podrías haber comido algo ¿No crees?

Un nuevo rugido provocó que esta vez, todos se pusieran en estado de alerta nuevamente.

Orphen fue ahora, quien se llevó las manos hacia su estómago.

Orphen: ¿qué hora será? Creo que yo también tengo hambre T_T

Cleo y Magic: ¬¬

Magic: Ni hablar, prepararé algo, de seguro logro recolectar algunos frutos y hongos antes de que desfallezcan de hambre.

A los pocos minutos de haberse marchado, Orphen se dedicó a preparar la fogata mientras Cleo se sentaba sobre una roca a jugar con su querida mascota.

Orphen la miraba de reojo, parecía ser que algo le incomodaba pero él mismo parecía no estar seguro de ello. Quizá era por lo de esta mañana, ella jamás se disculpó.

Mientras pensaba en ello recordó al vendedor de la tienda en la cual habían encontrado a Cleo, y aquello lo irritó mucho mas, no soportaba la mirada, la sonrisa, los gestos de ese hombre, ni siquiera podía entender qué era lo que provocaba tanta euforia en las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Y aun pensándolo mejor, ¿Por qué ese chico parecía mostrarse tan interesado en una mocosa como Cleo?. La miró detenidamente, y mientras lo hacía intentaba en vano convencerse de que ella no valía la pena. Era chillona, se enojaba fácilmente, testaruda… siempre con esa sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de lo que parecía le importaba los demás mucho más que ella misma, lo seguía de forma incondicional y… su figura, ¿acaso era su impresión o ese vestido blanco le sentaba bastante bien?, esas piernas largas y bien formadas que se dejaban ver sutilmente por un viento repentino que hacía bailar al vestido al compas de la brisa, sus profundos y hermosos ojos azules, su piel blanca y suave, algunos rasgos de niñez como el rosa de sus mejillas.

Y así, sin darse cuenta el hechicero se perdió lentamente en las cualidades de Cleo hasta el punto en que la miraba completamente sonrojado y embobado.

Magic: ¡Maestro, Cleo! ¡Miren! ¡Logré cazar a un animal, y recolectar un buen número de alimentos!, creo que con esto quedaremos satisfechos hasta la cena.

Cleo: ¡Qué bien Magic! ¡Estábamos muriendo de hambre!, Es realmente bueno tener al menos un hombre útil como compañero de viaje.

La muchacha sonrió esperando la respuesta de Orphen, tanto ella como Magic al voltearse a mirarlo vieron como parecía estar completamente perdido en la figura de Cleo.

La chica al verlo mirándola directamente y completamente sonrojado no pudo evitar sonrojarse también y desviar la mirada.

Magic: ¿Maestro?, ¿Maestro? ¡MAESTROOOO!

Aquel último grito provocó no sólo sacar a Orphen de sus pensamientos si no también que Magic continuara preparando la comida con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

Magic: Qué malo es… T_T

Orphen: Eso te pasa por hablarle de esa forma a tu maestro de hechicería, me debes respeto muchacho, la próxima vez no te daré un golpe, te enviaré volando de vuelta a casa, haber si así comienzas a respetarme.

Magic: No fue mi culpa, era usted quien miraba a Cleo tan detenidamente que no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía.

Orphen se volvió a Cleo y la encontró abrazando a Leki con la mirada esquiva y sonrojada, ella también lo había notado.

Orphen: ¡A Cleo! Jajajajajajaja, ¡yo jamás podría detener mi mirada en algo como eso!, de seguro estaba con la mirada fija pensando en lo mal que le sienta ese vestido.

Aquello fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza en ese minuto, situación que despertó la furia de la chica.

Cleo: ¡Maldito hechicero negro!, ¡cómo puedes ser capaz de decirme algo así!, al menos se que alguien piensa algo completamente distinto a ti y me está esperando, ¿sabes qué? Ni siquiera se que estoy haciendo aquí, ¡me voy!

Orphen: pues has lo que quieras, nadie te ha invitado a venir con nosotros.

Cleo: Pues me voy.

Magic: maestro debería detenerla.

Orphen: No, ya verás que cuando sienta el olor de la comida regresará.

Varios minutos ya habían pasado desde que Cleo había abandonado a sus compañeros, y nada indicaba a que fuera a regresar, ni siquiera el hambre la había regresado junto a ellos, lo que hacía probable que se hubiese perdido, y que deberían ir por ella.

En tanto Cleo…

Cleo: ah T_T, no puede ser Leki ¡nos perdimos!, Tal vez debería regresar…

Mientras decía eso y miraba hacia atrás el pequeño dragón lobo salió corriendo en una dirección desconocida para la chica, pero de manera instintiva salió corriendo detrás de él.

Cleo: ¡Leki!, ¡Leki ven! ¡No corras!

Antes de lo esperado el animal se detuvo en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una gigantesca cueva, a penas perceptible en medio de la espesura.

Y llegar ahí ¡Sorpresa!, se encontraba Estef en compañía de Eris y Artia.

Cleo: ¡Vaya! ¡Hombre cangrejo!

Artia: ¡Te he dicho que no me digas así!

Estef: ¡Cleo pero que es lo que estás haciendo sola por estos lugares!

Cleo: Ah bueno, es que… me perdí.

Los tres se llevaron la mano a la frente al escuchar la justificación de la chica.

Eris: ¿y Magic?, Creí que viajabas con ellos aún.

Cleo: Magic debe estar con ese malvado de Orphen y francamente no me importa que le suceda a ese hechicero de pacotilla.

Artia: Ah ya veo así que nuevamente discutieron.

Cleo: ¡YO NO DISCUTÍ CON ÉL!, ¡ES QUE EL ES UN BRUTO!

Artia en ese momento fue bombardeado por miradas asesinas por parte de las tres chicas, las otras dos habían entendido a la perfección que era un tema delicado para Cleo, hace tiempo ya habían percibido los sentimientos de ésta por Orphen, por lo que sabían, todo lo que se tratara de él necesitaba especial cuidado. Algo que por supuesto Artia no había hecho.

Estef: Ni modo, no podemos seguir esperando aquí sin hacer nada, es preciso investigar esas cuevas, la torre de los colmillos, lo ha pedido con urgencia, al parecer han detectado un enorme poder oculto que emana de las mismas, me gustaría saber que es aquello mágico que ocultan.

Cleo: oí que eran peligrosas. Dijo Cleo rápidamente dudando por unos momentos en poner un pie dentro, realmente parecían de cuento de terror.

Eris sonrió sutilmente.

Eris: no, solo es un rumor que nos encargamos de propagar, con tal que nadie entrara, y además creo que yo escribí a Magic una carta diciendo que las cuevas estaban embrujadas, pero no era más que una broma a veces suele ser un cobarde.

Cleo sonrió algo más tranquila, aunque aún las cuevas se veían muy tétricas a sus ojos.

Entonces Cleo cayó en cuenta que faltaba una de las personas que Magic había nombrado, supuestamente estaría ahí.

Cleo: hombre cangrejo, creí que Azalie se encontraría en este sitio junto a ustedes.

Estef pareció encrisparse al oír el nombre de esa mujer.

Estef: Por suerte tubo cosas mejores que hacer, como ocuparse de su pequeño hijo Childman. Pero creo que pronto regresará.

Cleo pareció un poco incomoda con aquella información, esperaba que cuando eso ocurriera, ella ya estuviese de vuelta en el pueblo.

Artia: ¿Y? ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Cleo: no lo sé…

Eris: Anda, he oído maravillas de este lugar, dice que cumple deseos, debe ser fabulosa.

Cleo: Esta bien, está bien. ¿Qué dices tú Leki?

Leki: ¡!arrrggg!

Cleo: ¡entonces vamos!

Al avanzar lentamente por medio de la oscuridad, la chica fue descubriendo que por fuera parecía ser mucho peor de lo que realmente era. La cueva parecía irse iluminando por cada paso que daban con un brillo dorado que mostraba paredes con símbolos y dibujos que a ratos eran analizados por los hechiceros.

Cleo: ¡Vaya! Eris ¡tenías razón, es fascinante!

Continuaron avanzando tranquilamente durante varios minutos hasta que la cueva se encontraba completamente iluminada. Lo interesante sería conocer la fuente de su origen, eso era lo que realmente venían a investigar.

Unos ruidos de rocas estrellándose contra el suelo comenzaron a hacerse más claros mientras iban avanzando, algo que sin duda puso en estado de alerta a todos dentro del lugar.

Cleo: ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó la chica tiritando.

Artia: No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo pronto.

Finalmente y después de mucho rato caminar, encontraron una puerta al final de la cueva, hecha completamente de oro y con el símbolo de una flecha dibujada en la misma y dos manos apuntando hacia un circulo pequeño.

Estef: Destino e iluminación.

Eris: también podría decir la inscripción, destino y verdad.

Artia: yo pienso que deberíamos entrar.

Todos dudaron unos momentos pero aun así decidieron entrar y enfrentar ese ruido fuese lo que fuese.

Al hacerlo fue Estef quien abrió la puerta y Artia quien la siguió.

Pero al entrar solo encontraron a dos pequeños con guantes en las manos una gran bolsa y un palas.

Volkan: Con esto nos haremos millonarios!, con esas piedras preciosas no solo podre pagarle al malvado hechicero negro la deuda que tengo con él si no que también podré hacerlo mi esclavo, entonces se arrepentirá de haberme insultado y golpeado todos estos años y verá quien es entonces el gran Volkan Volcano el gran guerrero de Masmaturian

Dotchin: hermano será mejor que nos vayamos, esto puede pertenecer a alguien mas.

Cleo: No puede ser, ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí?

Volkan Y Dotchin se voltearon rápidamente sólo para encontrarse siendo observados por Cleo y los demás.

VolKan: Vete de aquí niña tonta, ¡nosotros llegamos primero! ¡Todo esto ahora es nuestro!

El pequeño apuntó hacia el gran numero de cristales dorados que atestaban la habitación, eran esos los que provocaban el brillo que era capaz de iluminar la cueva.

Cleo: ¿A si? ¡Ya verán…!

La chica se aproximó a pasos agigantados hacia los hermanos y con furia arrancó de sus manos los cristales que Volkan tenía en las manos (Sólo Dotchin, aunque se encontraba en desacuerdo, estaba trabajando guardando los cristales con ayuda de su pala dentro del saco).

Eris, Artia y Estef: ¡CLEO NOOOOO!. Gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero ya era tarde.

Cleo no se había percatado de que los guantes de los hermanos Volcano, los protegía de los efectos de esos cristales, de los cuales aun no sabían mucho.

Una serie de imágenes se proyectaron en las paredes de toda la cueva, primero se veía el pasado, el minuto en el que Orphen buscaba la manera de ayudar a Azalie, cuando era Agosto Sangriento, luego, cuando viajaban en compañía de Licoris, y finalmente, sus aventuras en la actualidad, en todas ellas las imágenes daban un especial énfasis en los sentimientos de Cleo hacia el hechicero negro.

Finalmente la imagen que se proyectó fue la de ella junto al hechicero besándose apasionadamente abrazados y felices. Cleo reconoció esa imagen, la había visto demasiadas beses en sueños, pero nunca se había vuelto una realidad, solo se habían quedado ocultos en sus pensamientos. Era realmente vergonzoso ver así sus sentimientos expuestos a los demás.

Cleo: Pero que…

Artia: Vaya no sabía que tu y Orphen…

Cleo: eso nunca ha pasado no se en verdad que significa esto.

Estef: Cleo.

La mujer depositó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

Estef: un rumor hablaba sobre el poder de estos cristales, les dicen cristales de la verdad. Los cristales reflejan en primera instancia la realidad, lo que vivimos en verdad según nuestra propia mirada y si el contacto dura más de un cierto tiempo entonces comienza a profundizar en nuestros deseos, nuestros sentimientos más ocultos. Y ahora, simplemente la teoría se ha comprobado con lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Cleo se sonrojó al oír las palabras de Estef. Eris en tanto depositó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha en señal de apoyo, no era novedad para ellas lo que acababan de presenciar.

Volkan: no puede ser es que acaso nunca podremos librarnos de ti hechicero negro malvado!

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta por la cual habían entrado, y ahí parado con los ojos abiertos y algo sorprendidos se encontraban Magic y Orphen, quienes habían visto todo.

Cleo: ¡No es cierto! ¡no es cierto!, no es lo que quiero yo...

Intentó en vano negarlo y sin nada mas que decir se marchó corriendo pasando por el lado de sus amigos sin quedarse a esperar el rechazo seguro de su compañero.

Estef: ¡Cleo!

Orphen: ¡Cleo! Regresa…

Entonces una nueva imagen apareció en las paredes, Cleo se había marchado, pero el cristal aún estaba en su mano. Por lo que las imágenes continuarían apareciendo hasta que ella saliera de la cueva definitivamente.

Entonces Orphen vio en la pared la imagen de Keilot tomando la mano de Cleo y acercándola a él lentamente, y Cleo por su parte aceptaba de buena gana y con felicidad sus caricias y su ternura, entonces el muchacho la beso y ella respondió a su beso. La imágenes se desvanecieron tras aquello.

Estef: finalmente las imágenes muestran un futuro probable…

Dijo boquiabierta.

Orphen se devolvió y salió corriendo a toda rapidez tras su compañera, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, sus sentimientos hacia su amiga no eran para él más que eso, sentimientos de amistad, aunque no estaba seguro de ello. Pero si sabía una cosa, no quería verla jamás besando a ese muchacho.

Fin capitulo

¡Gracias!, espero que les haya gustado, Orphen es un hombre muuuuy testarudo ya es hora que se vaya dando cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Cleo, será mejor que comience a pensar en ello o si no … ¿quién sabe que podrá ocurrir?

Si les gusta dejen comentarios así pueden dar ideas interesantes ya que este es un fic en proceso, y aprovechando el tiempo libre con el que cuento ahora podre considerar opiniones :)

Saludos!


	3. Capitulo 3: Orphen celoso

**¿Orphen celoso?**

Cleo corría lo más rápido que podía con sus ojos llorosos, no sabía hacia donde, lo único que deseaba era alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar, de sus amigos, de Orphen.

Cleo: ¡Maldito Orphen!, ¿por qué justo tubo que aparecerse en ese minuto y arruinarlo todo?, ella vivía medianamente feliz con sus sentimientos ocultos, sin embargo, ahora no quería aceptar el probable rechazo de su amor, su único amor.

Corría sin mirar su camino, las lágrimas le tapaban su visión, por lo que no pudo prevenir a quien de pronto se interpuso en su camino. El golpe fue tan brusco que provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Cleo: Por favor discúlpeme, no fue mi intención.

Y sin detenerse a mirar continuó corriendo a toda velocidad.

Orphen venía algo más atrás, divisó el minuto en que Cleo se levantaba del piso y continuaba con su carrera.

Una muchacha se encontraba en el suelo, algo asombrada, siguiendo a la joven con la mirada. De inmediato fue reconocida por ese par de ojos castaños y el chico se detuvo en seco.

Orphen: ¡Azalie!

Azalie: ¡Vaya! ¡Eres tú Crilancelo!

El muchacho le extendió la mano, y un impulso lo obligó a darle un abrazo al verla. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado hasta ahora.

La mujer se apartó sutilmente sonriendo.

Azalie: ¿Cómo te encuentras?, iba en camino a juntarme con Estef y Artia, veo que tú vienes desde ahí.

Orphen: si.

Azalie: Y esa chica, la que me estrelló, ¿no es acaso amiga tuya?.

El hechicero asintió con su cabeza algo avergonzado.

Azalie: En vez de quedarte aquí parado hablando conmigo deberías ir por ella, se veía muy mal.

Orphen dudó durante unos minutos, se reuniría más tarde con Azalie, ahora era Cleo quien lo necesitaba, y ya le había tomado demasiada distancia. De seguro se metería en problemas.

Cleo corría sin parar estaba completamente fuera de sí, nuevamente se dio de bruces con un nuevo cuerpo, debía estar cerca del pueblo, no era normal encontrarse con gente en ese lugar tan selvático, había rumores con respecto a ese lugar, por eso la gente tendía a alejarse de ahí.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó la chica y dispuesta a utilizar su último esfuerzo para salir arrancando una vez más, una mano la sujetó firmemente, impidiéndole huir.

Cleo: ¡suéltame!...

La chica se volteó y miró mejor, decidida a apartar a quien fuera que la estuviese deteniendo.

Keilot: Calma pequeña, no quiero hacerte daño.

Cleo lo escuchó y algo en él le provocó abrazarlo y desparramar sus lágrimas sobre su pecho.

El muchacho se sorprendió un poco, pero no dudó en rodearla con sus fuertes brazos.

Mientras esto ocurría, los muchachos no habían advertido que algo los había detectado y esperaba paciente el minuto para atacar, oculto entre la vegetación.

Cleo le había dado esa oportunidad, y sin pensar más llegó y se arrojó encima de los jóvenes. La muchacha se mostró sorprendida, no así Keilot, que arrojó a la muchacha hacia un lado y desenvainó la espada que portaba en su espalda dispuesto a atacar a la bestia.

Era ser horrible y peludo de gran porte y corpulento con tres enormes garras en cada mano y una enorme cola que terminaba en punta. Su enorme boca estaba llena de dientes pequeños y puntiagudos.

La bestia utilizaba su gruesa cola como espada con la cual pretendía arrojar el arma de su contrincante, teniendo con ello la oportunidad de atacarlo libremente.

Cleo: ¡Leki!

El animal reaccionó con rapidez, pero su ataque no tubo mayor efecto en la bestia, no así en el muchacho saliendo expulsado y golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza, provocando ello que perdiera el conocimiento.

Cleo: ¡o no! Dijo mientras tomaba la espada del muchacho.

La bestia pareció confiarse al ver a la muchacha tan delgada y pequeña, y se acercó peligrosamente, pero Cleo fue más rápida y tras esquivar el primer estoque la chica insertó la punta de su espada dentro de la boca de la fiera.

El animal sacudió su cabeza y arrojó a la muchacha al costado de Keilot. La bestia estaba enfurecida, la espada se encontraba insertada dentro de su boca, y de seguro le dolía de sobremanera.

Cleo decidió proteger el cuerpo de Keilot con el suyo y Leki en vano intentó detener a la fiera quien lo arrojó a hacia un costado sin ningún problema.

Iba a dar su golpe final…

Orphen: ¡Adelante espada de la luz!

La bestia cayó a un costado mal herida. Tubo entonces el tiempo suficiente como para advertir la espada insertada dentro de su boca y se aproximó corriendo. Antes de que esa cosa, fuese lo que fuese, intentara atacar nuevamente.

Fue sólo una cosa de segundos, Orphen se posó entre la bestia y Cleo, y cuando ésta abrió su boca para lanzar un chillido el hechicero lanzó su último ataque y con ayuda de la espada le perforó la cabeza, acabando con ella definitivamente.

Orphen: ¿Cleo estas bien?

Cleo: si…

Orphen se aproximó a la muchacha y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Orphen: ¡Que tonta eres Cleo!, no puedo dejarte ni un minuto sola si no suceden cosas como estas.

Cleo: lo lamento.

Orphen se separó de la chica cuando vio que algo al lado de ella se estaba moviendo.

Entonces Keilot comenzó a despertar.

Cleo: ¡Keilot!, ¿te encuentras bien?

El muchacho sobó su brazo, el cual tenía muy adolorido.

La apariencia del mismo había cambiado a cuando lo habían visto por primera vez en la tienda de frutas, ahora llevaba una chaqueta negra y larga, y unos pantalones negros y ajustados acompañados con una polera beich. En su espalda llevaba la funda de su espada y sobre su cadera un cinturón especial repleto de bolsillos que contenían una infinidad de herramientas útiles.

Orphen: Un cazador…

Keilot: Olvídate de mi pequeña Cleo, ¿cómo te encuentras tú?

Orphen: Se encuentra bien, y no gracias a ti por supuesto, yo los salvé.

Keilot: me alegro, te doy las gracias.

El muchacho estiró su mano hacia el hechicero para dar las gracias con un estrellón de manos, sin embargo Orphen simplemente la miró y la rechazó apartando la mirada.

Orphen: Un cazador cazado… eso sería algo divertido de ver, si no eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo, como pretendías cuidar de Cleo.

El chico de ojos verdes se sorprendió con el comentario del hechicero, (sí, ya sabía lo que era, reconoció el pendiente de su cuello)

Keilot: Pero vaya mira quien dice eso, de seguro fue culpa tuya que la pobre haya llegado hasta este lugar inundada en llanto. Si mira nada mas pareces ser un bruto.

Orphen tomó al muchacho por la polera dispuesto a golpearlo, pero un movimiento de Keilot, provocó que el hechicero perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Cleo: No Orphen fue mi culpa, el ataque de Leki provocó que Keilot saliera expulsado y se estrellara. – La chica bajó la mirada.- Todo lo que hago me sale mal.

Keilot: No pequeña, te equivocas, esto no fue culpa tuya. Yo soy bastante torpe ^_^

La chica sonrió.

Y Orphen no hacía más que llenarse de rabia por dentro mientras veía como el muchacho no dejaba de coquetear a su compañero y preocuparse de ella.

Orphen se levantó del suelo y, a penas lo hizo, tomó la mano de Cleo y la levantó del suelo con algo de brusquedad atrayéndola hacia sí.

Orphen: Creo que debemos regresar a la posada, no has comido y debes estar cansada. Después de todo lo ocurrido no me arriesgaré a dejarte sola otra vez.

Cleo: Orphen yo…

Orphen: Está decidido, nos vamos.

La chica no pudo hacer nada antes de verse a sí misma siendo arrastrada por el hechicero hacia el pueblo.

Keilot: ¡Aún espero tu respuesta hermosa Cleo!

Esto fue lo último que escucharon antes de perder definitivamente al joven cazador.

Orphen: Sí, de seguro ese hombre se cree especial… ¿Y qué tiene?, si no es más que un debilucho de ojos verdes y bonitos. Pero un inútil de todas formas.

Cleo: Orphen.. ¡Orphen!

El hechicero se volteó hacia la muchacha.

Cleo: me lastimas.- le dijo enseñándole la muñeca.

Orphen la soltó de inmediato.

Orphen: Lo lamento.

Cleo: ¿qué sucede? Te ves alterado.

Orphen: ¡Claro que sí! Es ese cazador de pacotilla, me pone los nervios de punta.

Cleo pensó que si no lo conociera lo suficiente pensaría que en verdad Orphen estaba celoso.

Cleo: lo lamento Orphen, una vez más no hago otra cosa que meternos en problemas, ¿sabes?, en verdad me doy cuenta de ello, y no esperes que vuelva a repetirlo de ni una forma, ¡no te daré ese gusto!, pero me alegra saber que siempre estás ahí para protegerme.

Orphen se mostró algo perturbado por las palabras de Cleo y luego de reponerse del impacto se volvió hacia ella y le acarició la cabeza, igual como un hermano mayor lo haría con su pequeña hermana.

Orphen: ¿Ves como las cosas mejoran cuando te disculpas? ^.^

Cleo apartó bruscamente la mano de Orphen con algo de disgusto.

Cleo: no hagas eso, no soy una niña, deja de tratarme así.

Orphen: vamos Cleo solo bromeo.

Cleo: ¡Mírame! Ya no soy una chiquilla, no me trates mas así.

Orphen se quedó mudo durante un minuto, y en un impulso fugaz miró a la muchacha de pies a cabeza. Ella tenía razón ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer y una bastante hermosa por lo demás. Cada vez que la veía se daba cuenta de cuánto le gustaba verla con ese vestido puesto.

Después de recorrerla con los ojos, ambos chocaron sus miradas, Cleo lo miraba fijamente, y él por su parte, se perdía dentro de esos ojos azules. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse más y más, ni siquiera pensaba en lo que hacía, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Estaba ya muy cerca de sus labios y le había tomado el rostro con ambas manos asegurándose que ella no volvería a escaparse. A penas sintió un pequeño rose de sus labios y …

Magic: ¡Cleo, Maestro al fin los encuentro!

Orphen se apartó con rapidez y se volteó hacia su discípulo.

Orphen: Magic, volvamos a la posada, Cleo tubo un pequeño incidente con una bestia, y debe descansar.

Magic se aproximó corriendo.

Magic: ¿Cleo te encuentras bien?

Pero ella estaba completamente empalidecida. Con la mirada perdida y sus labios semi abiertos.

¿Acaso Orphen la había besado?, si Magic no hubiese aparecido, entonces… ¿realmente iba a besarla? A penas se rozaron sus labios, pero eso... había sido...

Magic: Maestro, realmente se ve muy mal, está muy pálida.

Orphen: Cleo, Cleo… hey ¿qué sucede contigo?

Cleo: ¿Ah?, ¿qué?, lo siento.. creo que no me siento muy bien, será mejor devolvernos.

La chica comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas y algo distraída.

Magic: ¿Maestro que le ha pasado ahora a Cleo?

Orphen: le preguntaré...- dijo y tras ello corrió para alcanzarla. Cleo.- le susurró en el oído.- se me olvidaba decirte que ese vestido se te ve muy bien.

Tras estas palabras el hechicero se adelantó.

El rostro de Cleo ahora estaba completamente enrojecido. Esto lo confirmaba todo, a Orphen se lo habían raptado los extraterrestres, o tal vez había sido embrujado por Volkan cumpliendo al fin las amenazas que le hacía desde hace tanto tiempo, pero ese chico de ahí no era el hechicero negro de ningún modo. O al menos de eso intentaba convencerse a sí misma.

En tanto Orphen se encontraba en su propia lucha interna.

"Intenté besarla, es que se veía tan hermosa mirándome así, su cuerpo y ese vestido"… Orphen sacudió su cabeza bruscamente. "Debo dejar de pensar así de ella, podría hacerle daño. ¿Pero por qué después tuve que decirle lo del vestido?, no es que sea mentira, pero pude haberlo dejado sólo para mí. No puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos, en sus labios… como temblaba bajo mis manos. Ya es suficiente debo dejar de pensar tanto… lo mejor será olvidar todo esto."

Caminaron durante todo el camino de regreso en silencio y al llegar a la posada, Cleo se limitó a comer rápidamente y luego se dirigió a su cuarto.

No sentía sueño pero necesitaba estar sola.

Se abrazó a la almohada, inmediatamente comenzó un bombardeo de ideas y recuerdos que acabaron por agotarla y lentamente se dejó seducir por el cansancio hasta que finalmente cayó dormida.

De seguro mañana sería un día más tranquilo, o … ¿ tal vez no?.

Fin capitulo

Soy realmente mala para esto XD sólo léanlo y disfrútenlo tanto como ya cuando lo escribo.


	4. Capítulo 4: La historia del cazador

**La ****historia del cazador**.

Era ya muy tarde, y Orphen nuevamente se estaba desvelando, había pensado en ir a beber algo, pero recordando el altercado de la mañana prefirió olvidarse del trago durante un buen tiempo. Entonces recordó que Cleo no había bajado a cenar, no lo había advertido pero desde que habían regresado no la había visto. Quizá realmente se encontraba mal por lo ocurrido dentro de la selva, Magic la notó muy pálida, y él no se ocupó de examinar que todo estuviese en orden con ella, los golpes y las heridas que podría tener.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Tanto así que casi no recordaba ya su encuentro con Azalie, y la revelación de los sentimientos de Cleo hacia él. Sí, porque lo había visto y oído todo, pero había preferido no hablar de ello. De alguna forma hacerlo no sólo era enfrentar a la chica a sus sentimientos si no también a él, y estaba seguro que hasta el momento no era capaz de corresponderle.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, también la imagen de Keilot, el cazador, había sido bastante nítida, y así como Cleo se veía besándolo a él, también había una segunda imagen donde besaba al muchacho.

Aún no estaba claro lo que los cristales hacían específicamente, sin embargo, Orphen tenía la impresión de que ambos eran posibles destinos, o si no, tal vez fuese como decía Steph (disculpen que cambie los nombres XD es que no se en verdad si guiarme por los mangas o la serie, internet todo es un enredo con los nombres…).

El solo hecho de recordar la imagen de Cleo siendo besada por ese chico le provocó un escalofrío.

Magic a su costado ya dormía muy apaciblemente. Orphen sonrió se le veía muy contento, de seguro a causa de la pequeña Eris.

El hechicero salió del cuarto dispuesto a hacer una visita corta a Cleo, para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza intentando no hacer ruido y se encontró con la chica recostada sobre la cama aferrada a la almohada. Esta no se había cambiado de ropa ni se había acostado, ni siquiera se había preocupado de apagar la luz de la vela, la cual ya comenzaba a extinguirse.

La observó durante unos momentos, se veía tan pura, tan angelical y tan hermosa mientras dormía. Sin embargo no se veía tranquila en esos momentos ni mucho menos feliz, más bien se veía preocupada y angustiada.

El hechicero se acercó un poco. Al hacerlo sintió un leve olor a rosas emanando de su cuerpo.

Se le pasó por la cabeza concretar su intento de la tarde y robarle un beso, pero luego sacudió la cabeza pensando en que sería una locura.

Cleo comenzó a moverse nerviosa, se veía agitada y desesperada. Algo no estaba bien con ella, de seguro una pesadilla.

Entonces el hechicero, quien no era capaz de apartar en esos momentos la mirada sobre Cleo, notó que la chica tenía el vestido rasgado a un costado.

"Una herida de la batalla seguro", pensó mientras se sentaba a su lado y la examinaba.

Entonces al tocar su cuerpo se dio cuenta que estaba muy caliente. La muchacha ardía en fiebre.

Orphen: Cleo, ¡Cleo!, ¡despierta!, ¡Cleo!, ¿estás bien?. La llamó repetidamente sin respuesta de parte de ella.

De seguro aquella bestia la había lastimado con alguno de sus colmillos, sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Necesitaba ayuda, y ya sabía dónde encontrarla. Envolvió a Cleo con una manta y salió con ella en entre sus brazos.

Un golpeteo desesperado en la puerta obligó un muchacho solitario a despertarse. Se preguntó qué cosa podía ser tan importante como para llegar a esas horas de la madrugada molestándolo. No estaba preocupado, siempre se encontraba armado, y dudaba que alguien o algo fuese capaz atacarlo y salir victorioso de ello, no por nada era conocido como uno de los mejores cazadores en la región.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente. Y la imagen que encontró era muy distinta a cualquiera que podría haber imaginado.

Sin esperar su permiso Orphen entró rápido a la casa del muchacho con Cleo entre las manos. Keilot miró al hechicero y luego a la muchacha, estaba sudando y agitada.

Keilot: ¿Pero que le ocurre…?

Orphen: Esa bestia, la que los atacó cuando estaban juntos, la lastimó.

Keilot: Su veneno es poderoso pero sus síntomas aparecen de manera tardía, sin embargo puede ser fatal.

Orphen: Eres un cazador, estoy seguro que tienes un antídoto para esto, después de todo eso es una de las tantas cosas que hacen… ponerse retos como la de cazar criaturas extrañas y peligrosas y luego lucrar con ellas, con su piel hacer trajes, hacer armas, accesorios, antídotos a sus venenos, o por lo menos sabrás que hacer.

Keilot sonrió. Te has informado bien sobre nosotros, ven, lo primero es lo primero, debes bajar la temperatura de Cleo, deposítala en la bañera traeré agua helada.

Orphen siguió las indicaciones del muchacho. Y depositó a la muchacha en la bañera, se veía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, estaba sufriendo mucho, se encontraba inconsciente pero no por ello dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro aquejada por lo que le ocurría.

Keilot: hiciste bien en venir aquí, pero… ¿cómo me encontraste?. Dijo, mientras volvía con unos enormes baldes de agua, que no parecían darle mayor dificultad.

Depositó el agua sobre el cuerpo de Cleo quien despertó rápidamente, e intentó salirse de ahí, pero Orphen la tomó con fuerza evitando que escapara.

Cleo: ¡déjame Orphen!, ¡Esta helada!... ¡No quierooo!... ¡Por favor!

Orphen: ¡Tranquila Cleo, esto es por tu bien!

Keilot depositó un segundo valde de agua sobre Cleo, y esta volvió a quejarse.

Orphen lamentaba mucho no poder evitarle aquel dolor a su amiga. Sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo, pues al retenerla sus manos estaban en contacto con el agua, las cuales se habían enrojecido fuertemente a penas a los pocos segundos del contacto.

Orphen miró a Keilot, cuando te vi supe que eras esa clase de chicos que no ocultan quiénes son y que hacen, tu verdadera identidad frente a nadie, y con lo popular que eres con la chicas, supuse que cualquiera podría decirme donde estaba tu casa… no me equivoqué. Simplemente pregunte por un cazador llamado Keilot.

Keilot sonrió mientras volvía a verter el contenido del balde sobre Cleo.

La chica lloraba desesperada pero ya no batallaba para intentar salir, sabía que no la dejarían, intentaba simplemente, concentrarse en otra cosa. No sabía donde se encontraba ni como había llegado ahí. Pero Orphen estaba a su lado por lo que se sentía segura.

Keilot se arrodilló y posó su mano en el agua. –Con esto bajará su temperatura rápidamente. Me darán tiempo para crear el antídoto antes de que comiencen los siguientes síntomas, pero no deberás sacarla de ahí, ¿Me escuchaste?-

Orphen miró de reojo al muchacho, no le gustaba que le dieran instrucciones de esa forma, pero aceptó en silencio.

Sólo necesito unos pocos minutos, luego de ello keilot se marchó rápido.

Cleo: Orphen, ¿Qué me sucede?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

El hechicero se volvió a la rubia y se ruborizó, con todo el ajetreo se le había olvidado por completo el vestido blanco que Cleo llevaba puesto. Por suerte para ella, bajo el vestido llevada ropa interior de color café lo que impedía quedar completamente expuesta a su mirada, aun así era poco lo que quedaba a la imaginación del hechicero.

Orphen comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con el borde de la bañera asustando a Cleo. "Debo dejar de ver Cleo de esa forma, es solo una chiquilla.", pensó.

Orphen: Pues, al parecer la bestia contra la cual luchamos en esta tarde te lastimó, y el efecto de su veneno comenzaba a afectarte. Te encontré desmaya dentro de cuarto y decidí buscar ayuda. Todo esto lo dijo con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Cleo: y… viniste donde Keilot… ¿por qué?, tenía la sensación de que no te agradaba.

Orphen se sorprendió. ¿Acaso era tan evidente?, aunque ha decir verdad había llegado hasta ahí pero de muy mala gana, sin embargo, si no lo hacía quién sabe que podría haber ocurrido con ella.

Orphen: Bueno, para ser honesto… no me hace gracia estar aquí, pero, era eso o verte morir…

Cleo se sonrojó al oírlo, ella le importaba al muchacho, y mucho, era testarudo, pero dejó a un lado todo su orgullo con tal de verla bien.

Keilot: no me había dado cuenta…

Las miradas se voltearon hacía el cazador quien se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta atento a la escena.

Keilot: ¿Por qué no me habían dicho que eran novios?, no se me había ocurrido pensarlo, pero ahora que los veo…

Cleo y Orphen: ¡No! ¡No!, ¡NO ES MI NOVI!.

Orphen: ¡nunca podría estar con una cosa como esta! ¡Sólo mírala!

Cleo: ¿y que hay de malo conmigo?

Keilot comenzó a caminar, tenía un pequeño frasco con un líquido verdoso que burbujeaba, se aproximó mientras los dos compañeros, continuaban discutiendo.

Orphen: ¡Eres fea!, ¡chillona!, ¡escandalosa!, ¡no haces más que meternos en problemas!, ¡fastidiosa!, ¡no sabes cocinar!…

Cleo abrió la boca para responder ante las provocaciones de Orphen y en ese momento Keilot vertió el liquido en la boca de la chica y rápidamente le selló los labios y la nariz con sus mano.

La chica bebió el líquido de mala gana, era realmente repulsivo pero no le quedó otra opción que beberlo. Y después de hacerlo continuó gritándole al hechicero por unos segundos hasta que se quedó dormida nuevamente, esta vez producto del antídoto que le habían dado.

Keilot la tomó entre sus brazos sacándola del agua y la envolvió rápidamente con una toalla, también había advertido como se le pegaba el traje al cuerpo mostrando una figura delicada y sensual con curvas que resaltaban, un cuerpo joven y femenino, que no dejaba de provocarle.

Keilot se volteó hacia Orphen. -No creo que hables enserio cuando le dices esas cosas. Y si es realmente así entonces no te molestará que intente ganarme un lugar en su corazón.- Luego de decir aquello, le dio la espalda al hechicero.

Orphen: no te lo permitiré… murmuró en un tono apenas perceptible, mientras empuñaba su mano.

Keilot: no te estoy preguntando. Le respondió a lo lejos.

El hechicero lo había olvidado, los cazadores tenían un muy buen oído. Al encontrarse sólo Orphen se levantó y salió corriendo por la misma dirección en la cual se había marchado Keilot.

Éste había llevado a Cleo a un cuarto grande, e iluminado por la luz de la luna, algo desordenado, sin duda se trataba del cuarto del cazador.

Depositó a la muchacha sobre la cama y luego de ello revolvió unas cuantas cosas en un cajón hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, un frasco muy pequeño y alargado. Y tras encontrarlo lo destapó y lo posó bajo la nariz de la muchacha.

Esta abrió lentamente los ojos, y se incorporó también algo confundida, una vez más no sabía en donde se encontraba y en esta ocasión Orphen no se encontraba a su lado.

Pero Keilot era una muy buena compañía y por alguna razón su presencia le causaba cierta seguridad que hasta entonces sólo Orphen le otorgaba.

Keilot: Vaya susto que nos hiciste pasar, ardías en fiebre.

Cleo tiritaba en esos momentos, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y su cabello no dejaba de soltar hilos de agua que resbalaban por su espalda, por sus hombros y sus pechos.

Cleo: ¡ashu! ¡Ashu!, lo siento.

Keilot la miró un momento y luego se dirigió hacia un gran closet de madera –Toma- dijo, mientras le extendía un traje de dos piezas que extrajo de ahí.

Cleo: ¿y esto?.

Keilot: Era de mi hermana, cuando lo usaba tenía tu edad y más o menos tu figura, yo saldré unos momentos para que puedas cambiarte y luego, podremos charlar.

Cleo asintió con la cabeza y aceptó con gusto el ofrecimiento del muchacho.

Al quedarse sola comenzó a explorar el cuarto con la mirada. Era grande y espacioso, pero solitario y silencioso, igual como se lo podría haber imaginado, había objetos curiosos que colgaban de las paredes y otros tantos depositados de manera desordenada sobre algunos muebles y estantes dentro del lugar.

Le llamó especialmente la atención una foto que se encontraba casi oculta y perdida entre tantas cosas. La tomó y la miró con atención, en la imagen se apreciaba perfectamente Keilot algo más joven, con una muchacha muy similar a él, de ojos verdes y cabello largo y castaño, tal como él, sin duda se trataba de la hermana de la cual había hablado.

Por el traje que llevaba puesto la muchacha de seguro también era una cazadora. Llevaba un cinturón muy singular, que contaba con un gran número de bolsillos tal como el que había visto llevaba Keilot durante la tarde.

Se preguntó a que se debía el hecho de que ese hombre trabajara en una especie de verdulería y también fuese un cazador.

La chica pensó que había muchas cosas que le gustaría saber de ese muchacho. Mientras pensaba, se puso el traje que el chico le había entregado, era un corsé negro y una falda corta que tenía una gran cinta blanca a un costado como un detalle hermoso. No eran cosas que la muchacha utilizara usualmente, sin embargo le gustaba la manera en que esta ropa resaltaba sus atributos. Unas botas largas que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas eran muy cómodas y la protegían del frio. Finalmente se colocó una especie de capucha corta y de color plomizo pero algo, transparente la cubría del frío de la noche, a pesar de lo que pareciera era muy abrigador.

Salió entonces de la habitación y se encontró a Orphen y Keilot discutiendo. Orphen se veía mucho muy alterado y Keilot en cambio mantenía la compostura apoyado despreocupadamente sobre la pared.

Keilot: Hechicero, te dije que me eras indiferente.

Orphen: ¿qué te crees chiquillo?, no eres más que un cazador mediocre a medio tiempo, te dije que Cleo se irá conmigo a penas salga y punto.

Keilot: (silencio…), ah? Me hablas a mí…

Orphen estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el chico cuando vio a Cleo salir por la puerta. Ambos quedaron embobados con la imagen de la muchacha. Aquel traje le acentuaba sus pechos y su cintura perfectamente, dejaba a la vista unas hermosas y largas piernas blancas.

Keilot sonrió, sabía en que el traje luciría muy bien en Cleo.

Orphen en tanto a penas era capaz de disimular su asombro, Cleo se veía muy bien, aunque no debería andar por ahí enseñando sus atributos con ese "buitre" de Keilot dando vueltas.

El muchacho tenía su mirada fija en Cleo y aun mantenía su postura sobre la pared con brazos y piernas cruzadas muy a lo Orphen..

Cleo: tú hermana sí que tenía buen gusto.

Keilot: sí, lo sé…

Cleo: ¿dime Keilot tienes más familia?.

El muchacho se sorprendió un poco con esta pregunta, y, sin meditarlo demasiado negó con la cabeza.

Keilot: Mi padre y madre eran cazadores también, es algo digamos familiar y… bueno, un día fueron atacados por otros cazadores envidiosos de su fama… no tuvieron oportunidad. Sólo quedamos Sahara (mi hermana) y yo.

Orphen observó un segundo al muchacho, a pesar de ser tan seguro y alegre, tenía un pasado doloroso y oscuro tan lamentable como ese, era realmente triste, y hasta podía sentir algo de empatía por él.

Orphen: Y… ¿tu hermana?

Keilot: hace algún tiempo ella y yo viajábamos juntos por el mundo trabajando como cazadores. ¿Saben? Uno puede hacerse de mucho dinero con esa profesión. Sin embargo, un día fuimos atacados por un demonio muy poderoso que buscaba venganza y Sahara salió seriamente lastimada de esa batalla, aún sus heridas no cierran y el veneno pareciera estarla consumiendo lentamente, no logré cazar a ese demonio, por lo que no he podido desarrollar una cura para ella y no puedo hacer más entonces que quedarme aquí en este pueblo, ya que no quiero apartarme de ella, es la única familia que tengo. Por eso trabajo como vendedor, y casualmente de cazador, en las proximidades ya no hay bestias peligrosas que amenacen a las personas ni que sirvan para hacer mi trabajo, casualmente aparece alguna persona solicitando mis servicios como cazador y paga por alguna especie de trabajo, pero no es constante y necesito mantener a mi hermana con el curandero del pueblo eso sale muy costoso saben.

Cleo: ¡oh! Eso es en verdad muy triste.

Keilot: lo sé.. Pero no puedo dejarme abatir por eso.

Cleo: Orphen seguro Stephanie, Artia o alguno de tus amigos de la torre del colmillo podría hacer algo por ellos.

Orphen se sorprendió un poco por la petición de Cleo, realmente a ella parecía importarle aquel chico. No podía negarle la ayuda, después de todo él había salvado a Cleo, aunque probablemente lo hubiese echo de cualquier modo, se sentía en deuda con él.

Orphen: si… como digan… mañana volveremos a las cuevas de los cristales y tú cazador irás con nosotros, estoy seguro que estarán muy ansiosos de poder ayudarte con tu hermana. Dijo el hechicero de ojos como gato mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Cleo: ¿¡enserio! ¡Síiiiiiiii!. Sonrió Cleo entusiasmada abrazándose al cuerpo del hechicero y juntando sus mejillas, muy alegre por la respuesta del muchacho.

Luego se aproximó a Keilot y le tomó las manos emocionada. –Ya vez como las cosas mejorarán para ti, Orphen siempre cumple sus promesas-

El muchacho sonrió agradecido con la muchacha y miró al hechicero tras Cleo, también estaba muy agradecido por haberle ofrecido su ayuda, le emocionaba pensar que Sahara volvería a levantarse de la cama, Cleo se había convertido para él no sólo un amor platónico, sino también una luz de esperanza en su vida y haría todo a su alcance para provocar en ella, los mismos sentimientos que esta producía en él, pero sabía que había alguien interponiéndose, y era el hechicero, de cualquier forma, sería feliz sabiéndola a ella feliz.

Orphen: Bien, Cleo, creo que es hora de irnos. Y tú. -Dijo mirando a Keilot. – A las 10 en las afueras del pueblo, camino a la cuevas.

Cleo: ¿sabes donde es eso?

Keilot asintió.

Orphen: perfecto. Se puntual.

Salieron de aquella casa en medio de la oscuridad. Era muy tarde, pero la noche estaba hermosa, llena de estrellas, con una luna llena que iluminaba amablemente el camino de los viajeros nocturnos. Al alzar la vista hacia el firmamento Cleo sonrió complacida, era una noche realmente hermosa, extrañó entonces acampar junto a Orphen y Magic, pero sabía que muy pronto volverían a sus andanzas y todo sería como antes.

Cleo: ¿esa hora no es demasiado tarde?, es decir, Steph, Artia, Eris y probablemente Azalie lleguen mucho mas temprano, aprovechando el día al máximo.

Orphen: claro. – Respondió el hechicero.- pero a causa de cierta persona que no voy a nombrar, no he podido descansar absolutamente nada…

Cleo: bueno para una próxima ocasión ya sabes que me dejas en manos de Keilot y él hará todo el trabajo.

Orphen: ¡Mira que si serás mal agradecida!, ¡ me preocupe por ti! ¡Y para colmo me dices que te deje en manos de ese cazador así como si nada!, por eso no dejas de ser mas que una chiquilla malcriada...

Cleo: solo era una broma, no tenías por qué molestarte tanto. Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro y Se adelantó corriendo.

Cleo ahora comenzaba a conversarse Orphen estaba celoso de Keilot, por eso sus reacciones tan extrañas.

Y Orphen comprendió que la chica lo había provocado a propósito nombrando al cazador. Sonrió cuando la vio adelantarse sonriendo. Ahora estaba seguro, Cleo no era más una chiquilla, era una mujer…

Fin capitulo.

¿Y… qué tal?, espero que les haya gustado, supuse que era necesario ahora conocer un poco más a este nuevo personaje, pero nunca olvidándome de la pareja de Cleo y Orphen, me encantan! =3

**Cleaaaa**: Ah! muchas gracias a ti, mi primer review XD, a mí también me costó entender esto de cómo subir historias =S, es todo un enredo, ojalá subas pronto tus fic para poder leerlos. Yo también amo a esta pareja y seguiré tu concejo, tu apoyo me motivó a publicar antes este capítulo y como último quiero que sepas que pretendo llegar hasta el final con la historia. Gracias y besos!


	5. Capítulo 5: Sahara

**Sahara**

Muy temprano en la mañana Cleo despertaba llena de vitalidad y energía, se sentía muy alegre por todo lo ocurrido durante la noche. Se echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta que aún tenía puesto encima, el traje que Keilot le había prestado.

Cleo: Vaya, creo que me quedé dormida.

La muchacha se bañó y vistió rápidamente, esta vez decidió ponerse encima una polera blanca y encima un chaleco color rosa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y acompañando su conjunto una falda corta a cuadros y de color oscuro que hacia juego excelente con su ropa.

Esta era la ropa que se había comprado el día anterior y en cual se había gastado todo el dinero que tenía, pero se encontraba muy satisfecha con su conjunto.

Bajó rápidamente a desayunar y ahí se encontró sus dos compañeros ya comiendo.

Cleo: Que malos son, podrían haberme esperado.

Magic: ¡Ah! Hola Cleo, el maestro dijo que era mejor no te molestáramos ya que…

Un golpe en la cabeza calló a Magic de inmediato.

Magic: ¡Y ahora que hice maestro!

El hechicero observó a su aprendiz con ojos asesinos y esto provocó el espanto del muchacho quien se alejo rápidamente al rincón junto con su plato y su vaso de leche.

Cleo: Vaya Orphen, ya despertaste de mal humor otra vez.

Orphen tomó su taza de café mientras por primera vez dedicó su mirada hacia la chica.

Al hacerlo escupió todo el contenido de la boca en distintas direcciones.

Orphen: ¿q.. que… qué, que traes puesto?. Dijo a penas señalando a la muchacha.

Cleo: La compré ayer ¿te gusta? ^.^

Magic: Oh si, te ves muy linda Cleo… ¬¬ mmm… 1313 ¿acaso te has vestido así para alguien en especial? ^-^

Cleo: No Magic ¿qué dices?, rió la chica avergonzada.

Orphen no sabía en donde esconder su rostro, la muchacha lucía realmente hermosa, nunca antes había sentido tal necesidad como ahora de esconderla de modo que nadie más pudiese verla además de él.

Cleo: pero tomé una decisión, ya tengo 19 años y por ende comenzaré a vestirme como una chica madura y sensual como soy, XD, así comenzaran a tomarme como tal.

Orphen: es horrible…

Cleo: ¡hay Orphen! tú tienes muy mal gusto, ocupas la misma ropa todos los días y está tan sucia y desarreglada, buscare una segunda opinión.

La muchacha se sentó tranquilamente a beber su té y comer galletas con mermelada, mientras tanto Orphen veía como los huéspedes del lugar miraban a la chica casi devorándosela con la mirada.

Salieron rápidamente del lugar en dirección a las cuevas, pero primero se encontrarían con Keilot en las afueras de la ciudad.

Cleo fue la primera en divisarlo y corrió rápidamente hacia donde él se encontraba esperando.

Keilot: Cleo… U\\\Ú. Logró decir antes de ruborizarse por completo al verla.

La chica extendió la mano en donde llevaba un paquete pequeño con algunos pasteles del desayuno.

Cleo: Toma, es mi forma de agradecerte por lo que hiciste anoche por mí, imagino que no has comido nada.

El muchacho agradeció con gusto el obsequio de la chica.

Orphen: Camina Cleo…

Cleo: ¡SI!, Escucha Keilot, Orphen despertó de muy mal humor hoy, pero sólo no lo tomes en cuenta y haz lo que diga.

Keilot escuchó a la chica con atención y observó muy seriamente al hechicero mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Iban a adentrarse por la selva cuando Keilot advirtió el camino que tomarían hacías las cuevas… fue su primer error.

Keilot: este camino no es conveniente, la vegetación es muy densa… si me siguen yo los guiaré por un mejor lugar.

Magic: que bien maestro, así no tendremos que esforzarnos tanto. A continuación se ve a Magic con un nuevo chichón en la cabeza.

Orphen: no gracias, creo que tomaré el camino que conozco.

Keilot: pero ese es más largo y mas difícil, si me siguen…

Orphen: (mirada asesina) te dije que no… niño será mejor que me hagas caso.

Cleo no sabía qué hacer, imaginó que se asomaba una nueva pelea.

Keilot (U_Ú) respiró profundamente y luego exhaló. –Bien, entonces Cleo y yo seguiremos éste camino y veremos quien llega primero.- Dijo tomando la muñeca de la chica y sacándola rápidamente (casi volando) del lugar.

Orphen: no… pero… Cleo…- El hechicero ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando los muchachos se habían marchado.

…..

Cleo: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Keilot: tu amigo es un testarudo. respondió mientras caminaba con las manos en la cabeza.

Cleo sonrió - al fin alguien me entiende. Aunque ahora estará aun más furioso… creo que es tu presencia la que lo altera-

Keilot se volteó hacia la chica. – Y… ¿Por qué crees que sea eso?-

Cleo: bueno… no lo sé…

Keilot: Yo creo que son celos, de ti y de mí juntos.

Cleo se sonrojó.

Keilot: a todo esto… aún no respondes a mi invitación, ¿lo has pensado?

La chica alzó la mirada al cielo, y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensarlo, aunque ahora que lo veía así… no sería malo, sólo era una cita, no iban a casarse ni nada parecido.

Cleo: mmm… te responderé al final del día, ¿Estaría bien eso?

Keilot sonrió complacido.

Keilot: para mí está bien.

Una gran hoja se atravesaba en el camino de ambos muchachos y a penas el cazador la apartó se vieron justo en frente a las enormes y tenebrosas cuevas de los cristales.

Cleo: ¬¬, no puedo creerlo, ¿Orphen nos quería hacer caminar una hora cuando por este camino nos demorábamos solo 5 minutos?

Keilot avanzó rápidamente e ingresó a las cuevas. - Te lo dije, el hechicero es un testarudo.-

….

Orphen rompía con todo lo que hallaba a su paso, estaba exhausto y rasguñado mientras Magic a penas le seguía el paso.

Magic: maestro, ya debe calmarse, no puede alterarse tanto, usted siempre está reclamando por Cleo, y ahora que ese cazador se la llevó pareciera estar más enfadado que nunca.

Orphen: ¿¡QUIÉN DICE QUE ESTOY ASI POR ESA MALCRIADA!

Magic: Maestro… usted está... usted siente algo por ella ¿no es así?

Orphen: ¡No, para nada! ¡ella no es más que…!

Magic: maestro no mienta, yo lo he estado observando estos días desde que apareció ese chico rondándola usted esta mas alterado, y he notado sus miradas hacia ella, tal vez… debería pensar en ello… si espera demasiado tiempo… podría perderla…

Orphen: ¿Magic tu realmente crees…?

Magic: ¡mire maestro la entrada a la cueva!, ¡hemos llegado al fin!.

Orphen: no hay señales de esos dos.

Magic: entremos quizá están adentro.

Ambos hechiceros entraron a la cueva, sabían que Steph y los demás estarían al final del pasillo, pasando la puerta dorada, analizando los cristales en su interior.

Pero por el contrario…

Eris: que hombre tan guapo Cleo, ¿es tu novio?

Cleo: no, no es mi novio.

Eris: ¡AH! Entonces estas disponible.

Cleo: "Pero que descaro… ¬¬" (algo celosa)

Stephanie: "Soy una mujer casada, soy una mujer casada."

Azalie: y… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Artia: Chicas, por favor cálmense.

Eris: Y es un cazador.

Azalie: que sexy.

Stephanie: así que este era el muchacho de la imagen.

Cleo: ¿?

Keilot: ¿?

Cleo: ¿qué imagen?

Stephanie: bueno, es que el día en que te fuiste corriendo, aun tenias el cristal en la mano entonces la imagen que se proyecto fue de este chico junto a…

Orphen entró bruscamente a la sala interrumpiendo bruscamente la conversación que Stephanie sostenía con Cleo.

Magic: Chicos ¿hace cuanto llegaron?

Azalie: Vaya Crilancelo, tú sí que te haces esperar, tu amiga y su novio llegaron hace una hora aproximadamente y tu vienes recién llegando.

Orphen lanzó una mirada asesina hacia Keilot quien sin duda estaba concentrado en los cristales dorados de ese cuarto.

Cleo: Ya les explicamos la presencia de Keilot en este sitio y todos han aceptado con gusto ayudarnos, en verdad ayudarlo, dentro de lo que sea posible.

Explicó Cleo volteándose hacia Orphen y Magic.

Magic: ¡eso es fabuloso!

Orphen: …

Cleo: ¿Orphen estás bien?

Orphen: ….

El hechicero se sentía de muerte, no había hecho más que llegar ese muchacho para revolucionar las hormonas de esas mujeres, incluso las de su Azalie, quien insistía en tratarlo como a un niño pequeño, sin embargo, a ese mocoso, un par de años más joven que él le decía que era sexy, ¡SEXY!

Keilot: ¿Sabes Steph?, ¿es tu nombre verdad?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

Keilot: tengo mucha información interesante sobre estos cristales reunida. Tal vez deberías analizarla.

Stephanie: Me gustaría mucho, no encuentro mucha información en los registros sobre estos objetos y las paredes de la cueva están desgastadas y no comprendo muchas de las cosas.

Keilot: Estos cristales pueden revelar verdades, destinos, cumplir deseos y hasta otorgar suficiente poder a una persona para volverlo hechicero. Sin embargo para lo último necesitas reunirlos todos.

Azalie: Vaya, conoces mucho al respecto.

Keilot: lógico, soy un cazador, mi deber es saber respecto de muchas cosas, como también saber que cada vez que se dice un lugar está embrujado, encantado o es peligroso, es porque un gran tesoro aguarda para ser encontrado.

El muchacho de verde mirada cogió uno de los cristales más cercanos. Entonces comenzó a ver su pasado, al parecer era lo que deseaba, pues entre las imágenes apareció la de un ser enorme y horripilante que ardía en llamas, con grandes cuernos como un toro y enorme cuerpo. Antes de que otra imagen lograra proyectarse soltó el cristal, y se quedó unos momentos con la mirada perdida en la pared.

Cleo: así que… ese era… el demonio que…

El chico asintió con el semblante opacado.

Orphen también sintió cierta compasión por lo que acababa de ver, debió ser realmente duro. No recordaba haberse enfrentado a algo tan terrible como ello en toda su vida, y vaya que si creía haber visto de todo.

Azalie era la que parecía más sorprendida de todos.

Azalie: conozco sobre ese demonio… es un Gohuorot, una bestia temible que habita los confines del mundo. Un ser errante que vive en las profundidades de la tierra, según las historias dentro del mismo infierno.

Todos se sorprendieron al oírla decir aquello, nadie nunca había oído o visto además de Keilot sobre una criatura como aquella.

Orphen: pero Azalie, ¿cómo sabes… todo eso?

Azalie: vamos Crilancelo, eso es parte de mi pasado, no hagas preguntas de las que ni uno de nosotros quiere respuestas. Lo importante es que tengo mucha información que podría ser interesante para este muchacho.

Cleo: ¡Vaya!, eso parece muy bien Keilot, ¿no lo crees?

Keilot: ¡sii!… y todo gracias a ti ^-^

Cleo: U/U no… yo no he hecho nada.

Orphen: ¬¬"

Keilot, Stephanie, Azalie, Magic y Eris, se enfocaron netamente en investigar las escrituras de la cueva y en experimentar con los cristales de distintas formas, casualmente Artia ayudaba con sus poderes, pero era algo casual, ya que entre Eris y Magic podían hacer casi todo.

En tanto Orphen y Cleo observaban atentamente sin intervenir mayormente. En un momento de aburrimiento la chica se dirigió hacia los cristales y los miró con atención. No estaba segura si debía o no calmar las dudas de su cabeza y ponerse en vergüenza nuevamente en frente de todos, quería confirmar y ver nuevamente lo mismo que el día anterior, sin embargo, algo adentro de su cabeza decía "Cleo por primera vez en tu vida piensa antes de hacer cualquier cosa…" y al parecer la vocecita dentro de su cabeza la hizo alejarse de esos cristales.

Transcurrieron muchas horas antes de que los hechiceros se decidieran en dejarlo hasta ahí por hoy aunque realmente habían avanzado mucho con la ayuda de Keilot.

Habían descubierto que los cristales tenían su origen en seres angelicales, y que también tal como lo decía el cazador, todos esos cristales reunidos tenían el poder de transformar a un humano común y corriente en hechicero. Aunque luego debían ser recargados durante un año entero expuestos al sol para volver a ser utilizados.

Finalmente la confusión de su capacidad individual continuaba, sabían que indicaba un camino, un destino, también deseo oculto, y realidad. Pero… el orden en que se presentaban las cosas era difícil de descifrar. Al menos ya parecían conocer con exactitud, las funciones de los cristales. Al menos la mayoría. Eran bastante sorprendentes, sin duda algo por lo que la Torre de los colmillos estaría dispuesta a otorgar una gran recompensa de ser necesario.

Al salir del interior de las cuevas Stephanie estiró sus brazos con alegría, al recibir los acogedores rayos del sol.

Stephanie: ¿dime Keilot tu hermana se encuentra muy lejos de aquí?

Keilot: No, en realidad el curandero del pueblo vive muy cerca de aquí.

Stephanie: Bien entonces permíteme acompañarte para ir a echarle un vistazo, quizá haya algo que podamos hacer por ella.

Realmente era bastante cerca, a solo unos cuantos minutos del lugar había una pequeña cabaña, en medio de la espesura cerca del paso de un rio no muy profundo de aguas claras.

Se veía como un lugar muy acogedor, que a todos pareció muy agradable y tranquilo.

Y efectivamente, un anciano de aspecto juvenil se encontraba en esos momentos disfrutando de las pocas horas de sol que iban quedando, con un sombrero de paja en la cabeza que le hacía sombra en los ojos.

Keilot: que tal maestro Bootbie.

Bootbie: ¡Joven Keilot!, que maravilla, su hermana lo ha llamado varias veces…

Cleo se asomó por la espalda de Keilot para ver mejor al anciano. Este se vestía a penas con unas ropas harapientas, lucía algo desnutrido, aunque se veían cultivos de distintas especies alrededor de toda la casa.

Bootbie: ¡Pero que linda muchachita!, ¿es tu novia acaso joven Keilot?

Keilot y Cleo: no, no, no somos novios. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo alzando las manos

Orphen nuevamente se le hacía imposible disimular su semblante molesto y sombrío que tanto Azalie como Steph lograron advertir. Eris Y Magic caminaban muy atrás muy distraídos de toda la situación conversando relajadamente mientras Artia, caminaba al lado de Azalie, no muy pendiente de los muchachos.

Bootbie: ¿a no? Dijo entonces mostrando una mirada picarona.

A penas en un parpadeo el anciano había desaparecido de su sitio y segundos después se escucha un enorme grito de parte de Cleo. El anciano se posó detrás de la chica y comenzó a acosarla con su mirada especialmente fija en el levantamiento de la falda.

Orphen tomó al anciano por su manta y lo levantó del suelo dispuesto a golpearlo. Pero el anciano se le escapó de entre las manos y antes de poder hacerle algo, un nuevo grito se escuchó, esta vez se trataba de Eris, el anciano se había tirado al suelo y observaba por debajo de la túnica de la chica.

Magic lo pateó y un segundo después era Keilot quien le acertaba con una gran piedra en la cabeza, provocando al hombre caer de espalda en el suelo noqueado.

Keilot: NO puedo creer que siga comportándose así U_Ú, lo lamento mucho.

Cleo y Eris tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, se mostraban algo desconsoladas. Magic rodeó a la muchacha con uno de sus brazos tranquilizándola.

Magic: Calma Eris ese anciano no volverá a molestarte.

Orphen dudó un segundo pero finalmente decidió acercarse a Cleo quien se mostraba también muy nerviosa, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente Keilot se le acercaba y depositando una mano en su espalda la hizo avanzar hacia el interior de la casa.

Azalie: Vaya, ese chico no se molesta en disimular ni un poco, creo que te ha salido una fuerte competencia en el camino querido Crilancelo.

Orphen: No sé de qué hablas Azalie.

Azalie: ¿Estás seguro?, puede que no nos hayamos visto durante mucho tiempo, pero en verdad aun sigues siendo mi hermano y como tal, te conozco más de lo que tú crees.

Orphen apartó la mirada disgustado. Nuevamente la mujer lo trataba como un chiquillo, al perecer nunca lo vería a él con otros ojos.

Un golpe muy fuerte remeció la tierra durante unos minutos. Esta vez era Steph quien había sido atacada por el curandero, pero su reacción había sido muy rápida, simplemente al sorprenderlo lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas dándole una patada que el anciano no olvidaría jamás en su vida.

Cleo en tanto fue guiada al interior de la casa, aunque el resto del grupo no tardó mucho en aparecer.

Entonces fueron guiados a un cuarto al fondo. Donde reposaba una chica a penas sentada, y con la mirada perdida en el cielo el cual se embellecía en el ocaso.

Keilot: Sahara… soy yo…

La chica se volteó con cierta dificultad.

Sahara: hermano… dijo con mucha felicidad.

Keilot: ¿Qué haces en pie...?

La chica volvió la vista hacia el cielo oscureciéndose afuera de su gran ventanal en signo de respuesta.

Sahara: es que es tan hermoso.

La chica se volvió nuevamente a su hermano sonriendo con dulzura, y entonces se percató de la chica rubia tras él.

Sahara: Hola

Cleo: Hola, mi nombre es Cleo, mucho gusto.

Sahara: ¿Eres novia de mi hermano?

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta nuevamente. Esta ves fue Keilot quien tomó la iniciativa para responder.

Keilot: Cleo es una amiga muy especial, pero solo es eso..

Sahara: aunque tus ojos digan lo contrario.

Keilot se sonrojó.

Sahara: Y usted hechicero, ¿Quién es?

Atrás de Cleo se asomó la cabeza de Orphen quien algo molesto por la conversación quiso marcar presencia.

Orphen: Mi nombre es Orphen.

La chica lo observó en silencio y luego observó a Cleo y finalmente depositó la mirada en Keilot.

Sahara: hermano… ese hombre me asusta. T_T

Orphen: O_o

Keilot: mira hermana, traje a unos amigos hechiceros que vienen a examinarte haber si acaso pueden hacer algo por ti.

Sahara: hermano, unos cuantos hechizos y posiciones no servirán para sanar mis heridas. Sabes bien lo que necesito y yo también, pero también sé que te amo demasiado como para permitir que te enfrentes nuevamente a ese demonio.

Keilot: yo… lo haré hermana en cuanto se presente la oportunidad... yo…

Stephanie: hola ¡Mucho gusto!

Ambas mujeres Sahara y Stephanie se quedaron mirando unos segundos pasmadas.

Sahara: ¿Steph?

Stephanie: ¿Sahara?

Orphen: ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

Stephanie: sii! Hace un par de años atrás. Esto es increíble, pero ¿qué fue lo que sucedió contigo?

La muchacha comenzó a toser y presionar fuertemente su estómago. De inmediato se acercaron Keilot y Stephanie empujando a los demás fuera del cuarto.

Antes de ser sacada por Orphen, Cleo alcanzó a ver como la chica escupía algo de sangre por la boca.

MAgic, Eris Y Artia curioseaban dentro de la casa del anciano aprovechando que se encontraba inconsciente.

Entonces vieron a Cleo Y Orphen salir apresurados y con caras afligidas.

Artia: ¿Qué sucede Crilancelo?

Orphen: La chica se ha puesto muy mal, Steph se encuentra adentro intentando ayudarla.

Azalie apareció entonces con el anciano levantado sin tocar el piso y con sus piernas y manos recogidas cual gatito arrepentido.

Cleo: pobre chica.

Bootbie: Había oído parte de la conversación que sostenían al interior de la casa y librándose con facilidad de entre las manos de Azalie caminó hacia el cuarto e ingresó cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Azalie aprovechó aquel momento para pedir a Orphen unos momentos de atención y juntos abandonaron la casa y salieron a caminar perdiéndose en el interior de la selva. Cleo se quedó entonces de pie algo preocupada, pensando en qué podría ser lo que Azalie quería conversar con el muchacho y que podrían estar haciendo. La mirada del chico al escuchar su petición era de profunda admiración, deseaba realmente quedarse a solas con ella, por lo que no dudó en ni un instante en acompañarla.

Fin Capitulo

Bueno, bueno aquí el 5to capitulo, a mi me gusto bastante, pero a los que sientan que les falta algo más de Cleo y Orphen deben esperar al próximo capítulo, pues estoy armando la trama de este fic para que sea algo así como una historia consistente con la serie. :D ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO y les digo que a pesar de que Keilot sea un bombón y a mi me encante, Me gusta mucho mas la pareja de Orphen y Cleo así que al final todo se arreglara para que ellos terminen juntos y todos nosotros quedemos así.. . =3 ^.^ X)… bueno y de maces jajjajajaja hasta la próxima!

Ah! Y gracias **matsury**, por tu apoyo


	6. Capitulo 6: Una cita

**Una cita**

Artia: ¿Qué sucede Cleo?, te ves preocupada, ¿es acaso por la hermana de ese chico?

Cleo: ah sí.. mmm…

Leki ronroneó a su lado en señal de apoyo, él realmente sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica.

Artia: ¿Sabes Cleo?, comenzaba a pensar que sentías algo especial por Crilancelo, aún mas recordando lo del otro día, sin embargo… ahora con la presencia de ese chico me doy cuenta de que estoy completamente equivocado. Dime, ¿realmente sientes algo por él?

Cleo: ¡Pero que cosas dices hombre cangrejo!

Artia: es que en verdad era curiosidad, jajajjajaja aunque para esto de los sentimientos soy realmente muy malo.

Cleo sonrió y luego una mirada lúgubre inundó su rostro de oscuridad mientras en su mente pensaba. "Ya me di cuenta de ello".

Unos momentos más tarde Stephanie y Keilot salieron de la habitación con aires de preocupación.

Cleo: ¿Keilot, te encuentras bien?

Keilot sonrió débilmente, se notaba seriamente preocupado. –Si mi hermana continúa así no durará mucho.-

Magic: ¡oh no! Eso es horrible.

Eris: ¿Acaso no hay alguna forma de hacer algo por ella?

Artia: Steph, tú la viste, dinos, ¿acaso no hay algo que podamos hacer con nuestra magia?

La muchacha depositó su mano sobre el mentón de manera pensativa. Luego alzó la mirada indicándoles que salieran de ahí.

Todos las siguieron hacia afuera y comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia el pueblo.

Stephanie: Creo que, podemos ayudarla, a mantenerla, podemos intentar disminuir sus dolores y ocuparnos de sellar sus heridas una y otra vez con magia. Pero necesita la medicina, sin ella no va a sobrevivir.

Cleo, quien tenía a su dragón lobo entre las manos miró a Keilot el cual lucía algo cabizbajo y preocupado.

Stephanie lo observó también y depositó su mano en el hombro del muchacho. -Keilot, me ocuparé personalmente de tu hermana, pero deberás ir por ese monstruo, enfrentarlo y crear la cura, si no, todo los demás esfuerzos serán inútiles,

El chico alzó la vista.

Keilot: Pero ella, cuando se entere que fui… no se dejará curar.

Stephanie: la conozco, es testaruda, pero no tanto como para impedir que yo la cuide, déjalo en mis manos, tu ve y acaba con ese demonio.

Leki: ¡Grrrrr!

Cleo: jajajaj hasta Leki te da animos Keilot.

El muchacho pareció animarse más al oír aquellas palabras.

Estaba decidido, sólo debería arreglar unos cuantos detalles antes de partir, pero lo haría a más tardar en dos días más.

Continuaron caminando en silencio. Hasta que finalmente vislumbraron el pueblo.

Cleo notó que ya se había hecho de noche y no había ni luces de Azalie y Orphen. Esto la deprimió un poco.

Keilot: ¿Qué sucede Cleo? Y luego de preguntar ello pareció percatarse de algo. -¿y el hechicero amargado?-

Cleo alzó los hombros de manera despreocupada, pero el muchacho sabía que eso sólo era una forma de ocultar lo que ocurría en su interior.

Keilot: Iré a dejarte, no es bueno que una chica tan hermosa como tú camine sola por estos lugares.

Cleo sonrió –No te preocupes, Leki está conmigo y Magic también irá hacia…-

Entonces comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados y se percataron que tanto Magic como Eris habían desaparecido.

Sólo quedaban Steph, Artia, Cleo Y Keilot.

Tanto Steph como Artia observaron hacia todos lados, a pesar de estar oscuro, el pueblo lucía muy alegre y llamativo. De seguro había alguna fiesta o algo similar.

Artia: ¿Y qué tal si en vez de marcharnos cada uno a nuestros hogares no disfrutamos como amigos de esta noche?. Sugirió el hechicero pelirrojo

Steph asintió encantada y luego de intercambiar miradas los otros dos muchachos asintieron también.

Cleo: se podría decir que esto será como nuestra cita. Dijo mirando a Keilot sonriente.

Keilot también rió. – Está bien, lo habría imaginado distinto pero acepto, una cita es una cita…-

Se dirigieron a un lugar recomendado por el cazador, y se ubicaron en la terraza en donde comenzaron a platicar alegremente mientras comían y bebían muy felices.

Leki era quien lucía mas feliz comiendo entre todos y bebía con gusto su gran plato de leche y comía su enorme pescado preparado especialmente para el.

Steph contó en ese instante la forma en que ella y Sahara se conocieron.

-y es que… ¡HIP! ella había puesto sus ojos en mi Tim… - dijo un tanto ebria de tanto beber. –Y yo la enfrente… y le dije…¡HIP! ¡Oye tu! Ese es mi hombre… luego de discutir… nos hicimos amigas…-

Keilot miró a Cleo mientras Artia intentaba enderezar a la mujer quien comenzaba a resbalar de la silla.

Keilot: me gustaría oír la historia de cómo se conocieron cuando se encuentre sobria…

Cleo rió por lo bajo.

Artia: muchachos, yo lo lamento, pero debo llevar a Steph a la posada, no esta en condiciones de seguir acá.

Cleo: Ve tranquilo hombre cangrejo…

Artia: ¡Que no me llames así!

Cleo: Está bien, está bien

Momentos despuésés Cleo y es cazador habían quedado solos, disfrutando de la bebida y la comida que por cierto él había invitado.

Conversaron alegremente de muchas cosas, hasta que finalmente el muchacho preguntó a la chica por Magic y Orphen y el por qué viajaba con ellos.

La chica contó la historia completamente, partiendo por lo de Azalie y finalizando en la actualidad, que no lo hacían ya por un motivo especifico como antes si no simplemente por placer, a todos les gustaba viajar haciéndose compañía.

Cleo: así que, llevo cuatro años viajando junto a ellos…

Keilot: vaya, si que son muchos años

Cleo: ¿tú lo crees?, yo siento que han pasado demasiado rápido, creo que las cosas pasan volando cuando te entretienes.

Keilot: supongo…

Cleo: ¿y que tal tú Keilot?, ¿hace cuanto vives en este pueblo?

Keilot: mmm.. debe ser hace un poco mas de un año, no es mucho en realidad, pero para mi se ha convertido en una eternidad.

Cleo: ya veo… dijiste que te irás pronto… ¿piensas viajar tu sólo?

Keilot: claro que si, esta es una misión muy peligrosa

Cleo: ¿No conoces a quien pueda ayudarte?, algún otro cazador por ejemplo.

Keilot: Ésta es mi prueba, mi propio reto, los cazadores no solemos trabajar en grupo, somos más bien seres solitarios, nos gusta actuar solos.

Cleo: me suena conocido…

Keilot bebió un poco de trago con tranquilidad mientras asomaba un poco la cabeza por el balcón de la terraza viendo la caravana que pasaba bajo ellos.

Cleo: Te acompañaremos…

Entonces el chico escupió sin querer su trago hacia un costado, minuto exacto en que alguien pasaba caminando por el lado de él. Escupiéndole encima todo el liquido de su boca.

?: Pero que demo…

Cleo observó y pareció sorprendida con lo ocurrido, justo después de su anuncio, Keilot se atoró con su trago y lo escupió; Dos comensales entonces pasaban por el lado de los muchachos buscando alguna mesa desocupada y en ese instante él empapó al hombre que caminaba cerca del cazador quien desafortunadamente resultó ser Orphen, y su compañera, Azalie.

Orphen: no puedo creerlo, no podía ser de otro modo, de daré una lección chico que no olvidarás

Azalie: Crilancelo, no te alteres, estoy segura que no lo hizo apropósito.

Keilot: ¡Claro que no fue a propósito ni siquiera sabía que me encontraría contigo acá hechicero!, ¡de haberlo sabido no hubiese venido!.

Orphen alzó la cabeza y notó algo en lo que no se había percatado antes, Cleo estaba sentada justo al frente del muchacho sonriendo tímidamente intentando no formar parte de la situación con su mano acariciando su nuca en forma de disculpa.

Orphen: ¿y de qué te ríes tú chiquilla malcriada?

Cleo: ¿he?, ¿me hablas a mí?

Orphen: Claro que te hablo a ti, no veo a ni otra por acá cerca. Le respondió haciendo ademán de estar buscando con su mano sobre sus ojos mirando en todas direcciones.

Cleo: ¡Pero que te has creído estúpido hechicero negro!

Orphen: No sólo malcriada si no también eres una escandalosa.

Cleo: ¡ya es suficiente, no tengo porque aguantar que un hombre tan mal educado y tan prepotente como tú se dirija a mí de esa forma!.

Orphen: Pero como te gusta este hechicero estúpido, mal educado y prepotente ¿no es cierto?

Cleo se sonrojó de sobre manera. – ¿De qué hablas?, ¡pero si yo no me podría fijar jamás en un imbécil como tú!-

Orphen: sabes que no es cierto, te mueres por mí y te mueres por darme un beso ¿o no recuerdas lo que vi en la cueva?.

Azalie: Crilancelo. Dijo sorprendida y sintiendo tristeza por la pobre de Cleo.

Keilot se había levantado de su silla, y estaba muy dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida. Pero Cleo lo detuvo tomándole la mano.

Esta vez Orphen había excedido sus límites, una cosa era enfadarse y hablarle mal a Cleo, quien nada le había hecho y lo otro era llegar y creerse con el derecho de humillarla en público de esa manera tan cruel.

Orphen: ¡Ja! Y tú noviecito piensa que golpeándome va a cambiar el hecho de que me quieras a mí y no a él.

La chica abofeteó a Orphen con todas su fuerzas y luego de hacerlo se le abalanzó dispuesta a estrangularlo, pero Keilot la detuvo tomándola por las muñecas y volteándola hacia él. Pero Cleo se volteó hacia Orphen llena de rabia y enojo.

Cleo: ¡NO SÉ PORQUE APARECIÓ ESA ESTÚPIDA IMAGEN EN ESA TONTA CUEVA, NO LO SÉ NI ME IMPORTA, PERO SÍ SE QUE AÚN NO ESTÁ CLARO QUE PODRÍA SIGNIFICAR AQUELLO, POR LO QUE ANTES DE LLEGAR Y LLENARTE LA BOCA DE TU EGOCENTRISMO DEBERIAS SABER EL SIGNIFICADO DE LAS COSAS Y POR ÚLTIMO, HECHICERO ESTÚPIDO DE PACOTILLA, DEJA ACLARARTE QUE ESTAS INTERRUMPIENDO "MI" CITA CON KEILOT, Y SI TIENES LA SUFICIENTE INTELIGENCIA COMO PARA SABER LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA (COSA QUE POR CIERTO DUDO MUCHO) SACARAS DE AQUÍ TU HORRIBLE CARA MALHUMORADA Y TE LA LLEVARAS AL LUGAR MÁS APARTADO QUE TE SEA POSIBLE, ASI AL MENOS PUEDES LLENARTE DE AMARGURA Y ODIO SÓLO MIENTRAS YO SIGO AQUÍ RIENDO, DISFRUTANDO Y REALIZANDO PLANES JUNTO A ALGUIEN QUE SI ES CAPAZ DE APRECIAR MI COMPAÑÍA!

Todos observaron a la muchacha boquiabiertos, realmente estaba muy enfadada por las palabras del hechicero, ni siquiera el mismo Orphen la había visto antes reaccionar de esa manera, se sintió muy arrepentido, pero ya era tarde, su estúpida bocota lo había hecho de nuevo y para colmo todos habían oído lo que la chica acababa de decir por lo que había quedado como un verdadero idiota frente a todos en ese lugar.

Orphen: Cleo.

La chica a penas sí logró soltar unas cuantas lágrimas antes de salir corriendo desconsolada del lugar, seguida por su fiel mascota y por Keilot quien también salió tras ella rápidamente, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de profundo odio al hechicero.

Orphen se quedó de pie y con el semblante triste, lo había arruinado todo, finalmente había conseguido el odio de Cleo, se había dejado llevar por los celos y sin querer había basureado a la pobre chica, todo lo que ella le había dicho era cierto, ni siquiera sabía que significaba lo que vieron en las cuevas, y él había ocultado la segunda imagen. Se había comportado como un tonto y debía decírselo.

Orphen: Lo siento Azalie, debo ir por ella.

Azalie asintió angustiada. Sabía que no le sería fácil conseguir que la chica lo perdonara, ahora si se había puesto sólo la soga al cuello. – suerte…. Hermano.-

Orphen corrió con todas sus fuerzas, imaginó que la chica intentaría alejarse lo más posible de él, por lo que no iría a la posada, y querría estar sola y tranquila, había un lugar muy tranquilo y hermoso con un lago enorme cerca de las afueras del pueblo, si la conocía bien, ella estaría ahí.

Se apresuro todo lo que pudo, bien sabía cómo corría esa muchacha, se preguntaba ahora como es que ella era capaz de tolerarlo de esa manera pues, no era la primera vez que salía corriendo espantada por causa suya, ni la segunda tampoco. Debía controlar su mal genio, Cleo era su amiga, su compañera y siempre lo había apoyado, siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa cuando las cosas estaban mal y él en cambio no hacía más que tratarla mal y discutir con ella, sin duda eso no era justo. A medio camino encontró a la muchacha, pero no estaba sola.

Keilot como cazador era veloz y a pesar de haberse tardado finalmente había logrado atraparla.

Desde lo lejos Orphen no podía oír lo que decían pero si podía ver a la chica muy alterada.

Al principio podía ver al muchacho conteniéndola intentando calmarla mientras ella parecía gritarle enfurecida y desesperada pero podía ver como él lograba lentamente tranquilizarla.

El muchacho tomó el rostro de Cleo, quien olvidó por completo su enojo al mostrarse desconcertada. Lentamente y con su corazón en la garganta, vio como el cazador se acercaba a la chica quien había tomado una de las manos del chico y simplemente la acaricio.

Sintió una profunda tristeza mesclada con rabia en sí mismo cuando vio como finalmente el muchacho conseguía tomar de los labios de su Cleo un beso que no fue rechazado, la muchacha dejó caer su mano y se quedó unos momentos paralizada mientras Keilot la besaba.

Era la misma imagen que Orphen había visto el día anterior en la cueva, cuando Cleo había tomado el cristal, aquello lo sorprendió y espantó al mismo tiempo, sintió que algo en su pecho comenzaba a hacerse pedazos paulatinamente con un dolor agobiante.

Orphen sintió cómo sobraba en ese sitio y bien sabía no tenía derecho a exigir explicación alguna de lo que acababa de ocurrir ya que él había llevado las cosas hasta ese punto, simplemente se volvió dando la espalda a la imagen y caminando lentamente y algo tambaleante se dirigió a la posada cabizbajo y… a pesar de estar convencido que el sentimiento que albergaba para Cleo en su corazón no era más que el de amistad, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas siguiendo un triste recorrido que acababa finalmente en el suelo.

Cleo se apartó bruscamente de Keilot. Creyó sentir un ruido a su costado que provenía del camino, pero al volverse no había visto nada. Simplemente sintió el sonido del viento al mecer los arboles.

Cleo: Lo lamento Keilot… esto no es correcto.

Keilot: Lo se… sólo hagamos como que no sucedió nada. Dijo algo cabizbajo pero sin poder ocultar el rosa de sus mejillas.

Cleo tomó el rostro del muchacho y lo volvió hacia ella, luego lo acarisió con ternura. –No es que no sienta nada… pero no estoy segura de lo que quiero, me siento confundida.-

Keilot la observó sorprendido, jamás se había detenido a pensar en que la chica pudiese sentir algo por él, aún tenía esperanzas.

Keilot: esta bien Cleo, si hay algo que me sobra es el tiempo, yo creo te llevaré a casa, claro, si es lo que deseas.

Cleo meditó un momento. –Sí… creo que será lo mejor.- Dijo mientras tomaba a Leki en sus brazos.

Al llegar a la posada Cleo abrazó a Keilot agradeciéndole el haberla traído hasta ahí y preocuparse tanto por ella. El muchacho le devolvió el abrazo y apartó una lágrima muda que por alguna razón había escapado de sus ojos sin motivo ya para continuar ahí.

El muchacho se fue y la chica ingresó al lugar dirigiéndose rápidamente a su cuarto, imaginaba que ni Orphen ni Magic estarían ahí pero se equivocaba en ambos casos.

Al entrar a su cuarto Leki saltó rápidamente de sus brazos y le cayó encima a Orphen quien se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados en una cómoda silla con las piernas estiradas y apoyadas sobre un velador pequeño.

Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que sólo reaccionó cuando vio a Leki cayéndole encima para rasguñarlo.

Orphen: Pero que…

Leki: ¡AARRRGGGG!

Cleo: Orphen, sale de aquí este es mi cuarto.

Orphen se puso de pie y tomando a Leki lo lanzó hacia afuera de la habitación, acto seguido cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

Cleo: ¡¿es que tú no me respetas ni un poco?

Orphen se sorprendió al oírle decir aquello pero esta vez no diría mas de lo necesario.

Orphen: Cleo yo….

Cleo: no quiero oírte, quiero que te vayas

Orphen: pero si quiero que me…

Cleo: ya márchate, márchate, márchate.

Orphen: ¡Por que lo haces todo tan difícil!

Cleo guardó silencio y se sentó sobre la cama con la mirada fija en el hechicero.

Orphen: Cleo, yo realmente lamento mucho mi comportamiento, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por lo que dije, y tienes razón en todo hasta en la parte en que soy estúpido y un idiota.

Cleo: O_o ¿enserio?

Orphen asintió. –Mira yo quiero decirte algo, me parece correcto después de todo se trata de ti…-

Cleo: ¿a qué te refieres?

Orphen contó a la chica lo que había ocurrido ese dia en la cueva, la parte de la historia que ella no manejaba.

Cleo: eso es casi imposible. Rió la chica aun sin estar convencida..

Orphen la observó con el semblante sombrío. -¿lo es?-

Cleo dudó un momento. Y luego recordó lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ella y ese chico. ¿Acaso Orphen lo había visto todo?, bueno, de cualquier forma no tenía por qué darle explicaciones.

Cleo: ¿y por qué me dices eso ahora?, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

Orphen: ¿No hay motivo para no haberlo hecho cierto?

Cleo se sorprendió, utilizaba una pregunta para responder su pregunta, que significaba aquello, realmente parecía como si él pretendiera que ella respondiera eso.

Orphen lucía algo triste, posiblemente lo ocurrido antes pudo traerle problemas con Azalie, ella era mujer después de todo, ella entendía, aunque nada de eso podría ponerlo tan mal, como lo veía ahora, Cleo llegaba a sentir algo de lastima sin saber por qué.

Orphen cambió rápidamente de tema, tanto que esto si sorprendió a la chica.

Orphen: Dime Cleo… ¿Lo quieres?

Cleo: ¿AH?

Orphen: al cazador.. ¿Lo quieres?, ¿qué sientes por él?

Cleo apartó la mirada su pregunta la confundía, le provocaba enfrentarse a un mar de sentimientos, era cierto se habían besado, eso significaba algo ¿o no?, y, bueno ese chico era atento y considerado, además producía en ella sentimientos que hace tiempo ni otro muchacho había logrado producir, pero aun no se sentía lo suficientemente segura de los sentimientos exactos, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía por Orphen.

Cleo: no creo que eso tenga que ver contigo…

Orphen sonrió. –Yo Cleo… yo…-

Un rasguño en la puerta provocó que la chica recordara a Leki y de inmediato fue a buscarla. Al entrar al cuarto el animal se quedó mirando a Orphen fijamente y señal de amenaza.

Orphen comenzó a rascar su cabeza pensando en lo difícil que era intentar abrir sus sentimientos con la chica, nunca antes le había resultado tan difícil ser sincero pero esta vez era tan distinto.

Orphen se aproximó a la chica quien lo miraba algo preocupada, podía percibir en él una lucha interior, pero no lograba deducir que podía provocársela.

En un arrebato el muchacho se aproximó a Cleo y la abrazó por la espalda depositando su cabeza agobiada entre el cabello de la muchacha.

Cleo se sonrojó al sentir el contacto de los brazos de Orphen rodeándola tan fuertemente.

Orphen: De verdad lo lamento mucho Cleo, no volverá a ocurrir.

Cleo: esta bien, dejemos esto en el pasado…

Orphen cerró los ojos y la imagen de Keilot besando a Cleo le vino a la mente, entonces los abrió. Y se dio cuenta de que no quería separase de la chica. -No puedo-

La chica finalmente se apartó y marcó en su rostro una gran sonrisa, asi como las que otorgaba a Orphen cuando las cosas iban mal.

-Hey ya es suficiente, todo pasó, no hay nada que deba hacer estes actuando de esa forma, Vamos, ve a tu cuarto ya, mañana será un mejor día.-

Orphen: Eso quisiera… pero no puedo T.T

Cleo: O_O ¿no puedes?

Orphen: No ¬¬", Magic esta en el cuarto… y bueno, ¿cómo lo digo?, emmm… no se encuentra solo

Cleo: ¬¬ emm… ¿Eris?

Orphen asintió. –Así que no tengo opción, debo dormir aquí.-

Cleo: U_Ú… está bien, pero de ni una manera compartiré mi cama contigo, deberás dormir en el sofá..

Orphen: No serás tan cruel conmigo… ¿o si?

Cleo: ¿quieres apostar?...

Orphen: "Ni modo supongo que lo tengo bien merecido, ¿es que acaso la tortura no terminará nunca?"

11


	7. Capitulo 7: El secreto de la luna

El secreto de la luna

Cleo se recostó sobre la cama mientras Leki se daba vueltas en ella preparándose para dormir. Orphen en tanto no lograba conciliar el sueño ahí recostado sobre un sillón donde debía encogerse para descansar, pero tampoco lograba reunir el valor necesario para aproximarse a Cleo y pedirle un lugar en su cama.

Sin duda sería una noche muy larga para el hechicero.

Tras un rato de haber apagado la luz de la vela, Orphen notó que Cleo inquieta se movía de un lugar a otro, algo incómoda. Se preguntaba en tanto si estaba durmiendo, o simplemente se movía tanto porque no podía quedarse dormida, al igual que él. Unos minutos después, la chica finalmente se quedó boca arriba con su mano cayendo delicadamente sobre su frente, luego de ello dio un gran y profundo suspiro.

Cleo: Orphen, ¿estás despierto?

El muchacho asintió de mala gana, comenzaba a sentir algo de sueño y justo cuando lograba algo de paz interior la rubia lo molestaba.

Orphen: ¿qué sucede Cleo?

Cleo: estaba pensando, me temo que ya se tu respuesta, pero de cualquier forma debo decírtelo, después de todo uno nunca sabe, las personas son impredecibles y….

Oerphen: Cleo.. ¿a qué viene todo ese discurso?

Cleo: Keilot se irá de viaje, él sólo, necesitará ayuda y compañía, tal vez debamos acompañarlo.

Orphen se alzó del sillón rápidamente y algo perturbado, sin mencionar también muy molesto.

Orphen: Los cazadores usualmente viajan solos Cleo…

Cleo: creo que el no quiere... yo… yo voy a acompañarlo… -La chica se mostró decidida, la idea ya se le había metido de lleno dentro de la cabeza y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

Orphen dudó un momento con sus brazos apoyados sobre las piernas, y su cabeza gacha. –Ni modo- pensó finalmente.

Orphen: entonces… creo que no nos queda otra, no harás más que meter al muchacho en aprietos.

Cleo que aún se mantenía con sus brazos sobre su cabeza y con la mirada perdida en el techo se sentó sobre la cama sorprendida. "¿acaso había oído mal?, ¿acaso Orphen había decidido ayudar a Keilot?"

Cleo: entonces ¿iremos todos?

Orphen: ¡Claro que sí!, ya te lo dije, suficientes problemas tiene ya ese chico con su hermana como para que mas encima tenga que soportar la tortura que implica viajar con una molestia como tú.

Cleo: ¬¬ si serás…

Orphen: y es suficiente por hoy Cleo, necesito dormir… buenas noches.

Cleo: ¡SI!.

La muchacha sonrió dulcemente y esta vez cayó dormida rápidamente, no así el hechicero. Que no dejaba de repasar dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez la escena del cazador besando a Cleo, sintiendo con esto como una puñalada dentro de su pecho. Le molestaba no entender por qué sentía tal angustia en su interior, y además… una especie de rabia o enojo con Cleo que hasta el minuto nunca antes había sentido, mientras que al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable y sentía que más que nunca quería mantenerla a su lado.

Con sus brazos acomodados tranquilamente bajo su nuca se atrevió a dirigir su mirada hacia un costado en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Cleo tímidamente alumbrados por la luz de la luna.

Su piel brillaba con intensidad bajo aquel reflejo invasivo que se introducía por la ventana, la hacía lucir hermosa, mientras que su rostro alegre y tranquilo era acariciado suavemente por sus dorados cabellos que se extendían encima de las sabanas.

Aquella imagen no lo sólo hizo sonrojar al hechicero, sino que también provocó una especie de cosquilleo en su vientre que trajo consigo mas reacciones propias de un hombre.

Sacudió su cabeza apartando la mirada hacia el otro extremo, y comprendió entonces que la imagen no se le borraba de la mente. Necesitaba despejarse o si no simplemente sentía explotaría en cualquier momento.

Se deslizó de su sillón y cauteloso camino hacia el gran ventanal por donde entraba la luz de la luna y luego lo abrió respirando aire fresco y calmando su instinto animal.

Momentos después y ya resignado de su condición aunque no asumido por ello se devolvió al cuarto para encontrarse de cara nuevamente con la imagen de la rubia apacible sobre su cama.

Se aproximó a ella curioso, preguntándose una y otra vez porque se sentía tan exaltado con la imagen de Cleo. Y mientras se hacía esta pregunta se sentó suavemente al borde de la cama justo a un costado de la muchacha.

Tantas cosas pasaron en ese momento por su mente que se sonrojó a tal punto de tomar el color de un tomate.

"¿qué estoy pensando?, ¡ja!, me estoy volviendo loco!, yo y Cleo, eso sería…" El hechicero miró Cleo una vez más y esta vez no pudo evitarlo, su mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia los rosados y carnosos labios de la chica, en sólo un parpadeo se vio robando de ellos un tierno y secreto beso. Sólo eso necesitaba, probarse así mismo que sólo se trataba de una locura y que algo así nunca podría ocurrir. Se apartó lentamente del rostro de Cleo sin apartar ni un momento la mirada de su rostro, y entonces lo comprendió, le gustaba, y mucho, y se daba cuenta ahora… justo cuando ya la había perdido con otro.

3


	8. Capitulo 8: ¿Hay sentimientos?

¿Hay sentimientos?

Orphen abrió los ojos lentamente. Al hacerlo comprendió que se encontraba solo, sus ojos daban directamente a la cama en donde debería encontrarse durmiendo Cleo, pero no, no se encontraba ahí, ni Leki tampoco. El muchacho se lavó la cara y bajó rápidamente dispuesto a desayunar con la esperanza de que se encontraría abajo con sus compañeros, pero no.

Después de meditarlo durante unos minutos, se decidió finalmente a dirigirse a su cuarto, era claro que Cleo no estaba ya en la posada, probablemente había salido, y probablemente había ido a visitar al cazador, Leki tampoco estaba por ni un lado.

Orphen se acercó al cuarto que ocupaba con Magic, y apoyó su oreja sobre la puerta dispuesto a oír por si aun se encontraba dentro con Eris; en un comienzo no oyó nada, pero luego de unos momentos comenzó a oír voces.

Eris: No puede ser… ¿aun quieres más?, ¿no fue suficiente acaso con haber estado despiertos durante toda la noche?.

Orphen: "Vaya quien lo habría pensado de Magic"

Magic: Sólo una más, aun no me siento completamente conforme.

Cleo: Vamos Eris, yo también siento deseos de continuar.

Orphen: . ¿Cleo?... ¡CLEO!. El hechicero abrió la puerta abruptamente, por cierto muy se encontraba muy exaltado, jamás hubiese pensado así de la muchacha, ¿cómo podían hacerle algo así?

Al abrir se encontró con la imagen de Cleo, Magic y Eris, los tres sobre el suelo con cartas entre las manos y rostros ojerosos y pálidos, se notaba claramente que ni uno de los tres había logrado dormir ni un poco y se la habían pasado jugando toda la noche.

Orphen: ¿Pero qué?...

Cleo, Eris: ¡Holaaaa!.- Saludaron las chicas a coro con sus rostros como zombies.

Magic: Maestro, al fin ha llegado, nos hemos pasado toda la noche jugando cartas.

Orphen: Jugando… ¿cartas?

Cleo: Si, gue pnsabass acaso Orpheen, es Magic nada maas.- Orphen notó que Cleo hablaba con cierta dificultad.

Magic: ¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¬ ¬

Cleo: ¿yo?.. a nada…

Las miradas se volcaron, tras oír un golpe.

Eris cayó rendida sobre el suelo en un golpe seco, inconsciente se había quedado dormida.

Cleo: je… je… se durmió…

Orphen: ¿y en que minuto te levantaste? Dijo el muchacho exaltado.

Cleo lo observó directamente a los ojos.

En ese momento el hechicero comprendió que la muchacha no se encontraba en todas sus facultades, ni tampoco Magic, mucho menos Eris, los tres se habían puesto a beber y era en eso realmente en lo que se habían entretenido toda la noche.

Cleo: Orphen… ¿queeers sabrg en gué minuto…?, ¿No lgo imaginas..?, no lgo greo… ¿tú pnsabgas gue estaba doormida verdad?

Orphen se sonrojó un completamente, y sin pensarlo tomó la muchacha depositándola sobre su hombro derecho.

Orphen: Magic, acuesta a Eris… y de paso acuéstate también, mañana nos iremos de viaje y no quiero verte mal…

Cleo: ¡AUUUUUGGGXIIIIILIIIIOOOOO!

Orphen: Callate Cleo… estas ebria.

Cleo: ¿y..? ¿gue vvasssg a serg?… ¿bessarmee ogtra vegz?

El hechicero se quedó mudo y no pudo evitar pensar en lo tonto que había sido. "¿Cómo no lo noté?, estaba despierta "

Sin más y mientras Magic a penas lograba subir a su amiga a la cama Orphen salió con Cleo sobre su hombro, a pesar de las pataletas y los gritos exagerados de la misma, que lograron llamar la atención de los dueños y los huéspedes del lugar.

El hechicero se mantuvo en silencio mientras cargaba a Cleo y finalmente la depositaba sobre la cama.

La chica lo observaba completamente sonrojada producto del alcohol, se mostraba incapaz de defenderse y ahí sobre la cama, tan expuesta y vulnerable Orphen comenzaba nuevamente a sentir lo mismo que en la noche anterior y más aun al ver como la muchacha lo miraba fijamente con sus azulados ojos.

Cleo: ¡GNO ME MIRES AGSi! ¡Hip! .

Orphen: ¡No te estoy mirando monstruo horrible!, ¿Qué podría estar mirando en ti?

Cleo: Mueres por besarme, reconócelo- Dijo la muchacha de manera provocativa aproximándose al muchacho violando lo que se consideraba el espacio personal del mismo.

Orphen se sonrojó considerablemente al verla tan cerca de su rostro, sólo un beso, a unos pocos centímetros, era tan fácil arrebatárselo, pero no podía…

El muchacho se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no fue capaz de percatarse de que la pelirrubia se le aproximaba cada vez más, hasta que cuando lo notó ya era muy tarde. Ya sea producto del alcohol, o de sus sentimientos hacia el hechicero, esta vez era Cleo, quien se arriesgaba y arrebata a Orphen un beso de sus labios.

Cleo tomó entre sus brazos el rostro del muchacho y perdió el equilibrio cayendo nuevamente en la cama, esta vez acompañada por el cuerpo de Orphen que se derrumbó sobre la chica al tenerlo esta con su rostro afirmado entre sus manos.

Aunque no fuese importante para ella en esos minutos y ni siquiera se preocupara de ello, el estado de Cleo no le permitía dilucidar si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, o las consecuencias de ello, esta vez sólo importaba el calor que podía dar y recibir en respuesta de esos labios, y dejarse empapar por el sabor de ellos, la sensación de sentir al hechicero sobre sí, y de cómo ambos parecían disfrutarlo era todo lo que ella quería en esos minutos.

Orphen intentó en un primer momento apartarse de Cleo, y fue justo en ese momento cuando la chica perdió el equilibrio cayendo los dos sobre la cama, él encima de ella, y luego, bueno, él quería besarla y no podía perder aquella oportunidad, como no podía evitar tampoco llevar las manos a los hombros de ella, y descender con ellos hasta llegar a su cintura, mientras profundizaba más y más en aquel beso que era correspondido por la rubia, no sólo a ella le excitaba sentir el cuerpo del hechicero, simplemente el no podía describir cuanto le agradaba sentir aquel frágil y armoniosa figura meciéndose suave y rítmicamente bajo su cuerpo, pero justo cuando pensaba en continuar se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y apartó las manos hacia un lado y abruptamente se separó de la rubia muy avergonzado.

Orphen: Cleo… yo…- Justo en el minuto en que intentaba excusarse devolvió la vista a la muchacha. -_-"

Cleo se había quedado dormida mientras besaba al hechicero, cosa que por cierto a él no le cayó muy en gracia.

Tras unos pocos momentos refunfuñando, Orphen finalmente no pudo evitar sonreír por la situación.

Orphen: Al menos uno de los dos no recordará lo que ocurrió. – dijo en voz alta tapando a la chica con las sabanas. "después de todo sólo lo hizo porque se encontraba así".

El chico salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Debía salir, necesitaba hacer una visita a alguien, con el que no simpatizaba mucho, pero esta situación le había dado los ánimos que necesitaba, iría a ver al cazador.

Flash Back. (Ahora lo que ocurrió durante la noche. =P )

Orphen se fue a acostar luego de haber besado a Cleo mientras ella dormía, o al menos eso pensaba él, unos momentos después, cuando Orphen abría logrado al fin conciliar el sueño la muchacha abrió los ojos, se llevó la mano a su boca y se sonrojó por completo; Orphen acababa de besarla y esta vez no era un sueño, era real, tan real que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

Luego de ello meditó recostada durante unos minutos, no se encontraba completamente segura de que Orphen ya estaba durmiendo y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en Orphen, luego en Keilot, luego en Orphen nuevamente, todo se volvía tan confuso a esas alturas.

El hechicero era el amor de su vida, lo conocía ya hace años y siempre aunque de manera oculta, había esperado y rogado porque él se fijara en ella, ahora, no fue sino hasta cuando otro chico se había interesado que Orphen decidía mostrar sus sentimientos, ¿y si tan sólo se trataba de celos sin fundamento?. El cazador por su parte, era apuesto y preocupado, lo conocía hace muy poco pero no se había preocupado de ocultar sus sentimientos ni un poco hacía ella, lo conocía hacia apenas un par de días, y este ya la había besado, era aun muy poco tiempo para conocer sus sentimientos reales hacia él, pero al menos éste le brindaba esa seguridad sentimental que hasta el minuto Orphen no podía darle, Keilot no dudaría enseñar su amor al mundo, en tanto así como veía las cosas Orphen lo ocultaría. Cleo comenzaba a sentir algo por Keilot, y se había decidido a dar una oportunidad, para abrir su corazón a otro hombre, tan bueno o mejor que el hechicero…

Así se quedó la chica pensando unos momentos.

Leki en tanto dormía apaciblemente al lado de su dueña. Pero el movimiento de las sabanas se despertó y sentado sobre esta observó como la chica se ponía su vestido y sus zapatos dispuesta a salir del cuarto.

Cleo: "Necesito salir de aquí" pensó la muchacha.

Con cuidado y silencio se escabulló sigilosamente del cuarto cerrando la puerta muy despacio tras de sí.

Leki salió tras ella, antes de que la misma Cleo lograra notarlo.

Iban juntos caminando por el pasillo pasando por fuera del cuarto de los muchachos, ahora ocupado por Eris y su compañero Magic.

Cleo: Bien, ¿Qué aremos Leki?, ya es muy tarde.

Leki: ¡grrr! Respondió este de manera entusiasta rasguñando la puerta donde estaban sus amigos.

Cleo: ¡No Leki, no hagas eso, ellos deben estar…!

Antes de lograr formular la frase era Eris quien abría la puerta del cuarto sin ni una clase de pudor o vergüenza, simplemente abría permitiendo pasar a quien estuviese fuera de la puerta.

Leki entró rápidamente escabulléndose por entre las piernas de la chica.

Cleo: ¡Eris!, ¡Lo lamento, no pretendía interrumpir nada! ¡es que Leki…!

Eris: ¡Interrumpir!, ¿y qué podrías interrumpir?

MAgic: ¿Qué sucede Cleo?, ¿por qué no pasas y nos haces compañía?

Cleo asomó la cabeza y la escena que encontró fue completamente distinta a la que esperaba, Magic se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo con un vaso a su lado y en sus manos un mazo de cartas que revolvía una y otra vez.

La cama estaba ordenada y no había señal alguna de que algo hubiese ocurrido ahí dentro.

Eris: ¡Vamos Cleo!, juega con nosotros. La muchacha empujo a la rubia dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Magik: Cleo, ¿has visto al maestro?, esperaba que en algún minuto llegara y nos echara del cuarto para dejarlo dormir.

Cleo sonrió mientras se sentaba sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Cleo: bueno, el no quería molestarlos y se fue a mi cuarto, pensó que estarían ocupados.

Eris y Magic intercambiaron miradas y los dos casi como si se tratara de dos niños pequeños parecieron no comprender a la perfección las palabras de su amiga.

Eris: Cleo ¿Quieres beber algo?

Cleo: ¡Si porfavor!

Magic: y ¿Qué haces paseándote a estas horas?, no me digas que ya te peleaste con el maestro otra vez.

Cleo aparto la mirada algo melancólica.

Cleo: No, no esta vez…

Magic: Me alegro, entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse dijo el muchacho distraído barajando las cartas.

Eris por su parte notó la expresión en el rostro de la rubia, más tarde le preguntaría lo que ocurría con ella.

FIN FLASH BACK….

6


	9. Capítulo 9: Creo que quiero a Cleo

**Creo que quiero a Cleo**

Orphen salió de la posada, al hacerlo, los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en el rostro, pero la brisa que corría en esos momentos mecieron sus cabellos oscuros dándole también un baño refrescante frente aquel sol agobiante.

Caminó esquivando a la gente que se le cruzaba en frente, su único objetivo era llegar al sitio donde trabajaba el cazador, no estaba seguro de cómo formular en palabras las ideas que surcaban su mente, ni él mismo estaba seguro de que esas ideas fuesen muy sensatas, sin embargo, aquello lo estaban molestando desde el día en que el muchacho Keilot había aparecido en sus vidas.

?: Vaya Crilancelo, despiertas temprano hoy- oyó una voz femenina cerca suyo. Era una voz familiar, así que la reconoció de inmediato.

Orphen: ¿Azalie?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La hechicera sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa que llamó especialmente la atención del Orphen.

Azalie: ¿Acaso no es obvio?, vine a ver a Keilot por supuesto, es tan guapo, mira toda las chicas que vienen a este sitio solo a verlo a él, es tan frustrante, no es importante porque de todas formas solo verlo es un sueño hecho realidad pero …

Ahí estaba, una vez más el joven cazador era quien acaparaba la atención de "sus mujeres", Orphen detuvo sus pensamientos tras aquel último comentario.

Orphen: "Pero que digo, ¿mis mujeres?, Ni Cleo ni Azalie son de mi propiedad. Orphen, saca esas ideas absurdas de tu cabeza, ellas pueden hacer con sus vidas lo que les plazca.."

Azalie: Lamentablemente él parece tener ojos sólo para tu amiga Cleo, ¡que afortunada es esa niña!. - Azalie, que aún continuaba con su monólogo logró sacar al hechicero negro de sus pensamientos con la última frase. Y la rabia volvió a embargarlo por dentro, era realmente desesperante y a pesar de que Orphen tenía su ego volando en lo alto del firmamento la llegada de Keilot lo había hecho una vez más poner los pies en la tierra.

De pronto recordó a lo que venía y algo malhumorado pasó por el lado de Azalie, sin siquiera despedirse y se alejó de ella con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Divisó al cazador a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, como era usual rodeado de lindas y jóvenes chicas que solo iban para verlo a él.

Keilot: Tranquilas chicas, las atenderé a todas, sólo sean pacientes.

Tras decir aquello un escalofrío en la espalda lo hizo voltearse, sintió que a su espalda se encontraría con algo escalofriante y no se equivoco, dos ojos oscuros y acechantes como gato se plantaban de lleno en él, su mirada penetrante se sentía como mil navajas insertándosele en la espalda. Tal vez era una impresión pero a Orphen parecía estarlo rodeando una especie de tétrica aura ennegrecida, pero repito quizá era solo una impresión.

Keilot dejó unos momentos lo que estaba haciendo para ocuparse de ese hechicero que asustaba a las clientas con su malgenio y aura tenebrosa.

Keilot: ¡Hola Hechicero!- Saludó extrañamente alegre.

Orphen: Hola. – Dijo el hechicero en seco- seré breve, Cleo me dijo que planea acompañarte en tu viaje.-Dio una pausa solo para advertir la expresión en el rostro del ojiverde, pero luego prosiguió al notar que aquella información no parecía perturbarlo en lo absoluto.-… ella es mi compañera junto a Magic y a pesar de que tengamos a veces desacuerdos o discusiones…

Keilot: Querrás decir la mayoría del tiempo.. –Interrumpió el cazador-

Orphen: ¬¬", como sea, he decidido que no la dejaré sola, así que… mañana cuando partas, iremos contigo.

Keilot se quedó de pie y mudo observando al hechicero negro, ciertamente esto era inesperado, pensando lógicamente, un hechicero negro de la torre de los colmillos, sería de gran ayuda para su viaje y misión, pero pensando con su corazón más que con la cabeza, la idea de viajar en compañía de Cleo y a solas no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

Keilot: heee… yooo..

Orphen: No te habrás hecho ilusiones de viajar a solas con ella ¿no es así? - Soltó Orphen, casi sin pensar.

La expresión en el rostro del castaño cazador delató sus pensamientos. Luego una expresión sería y molesta embargó su rostro.

Orphen: Te lo dije ya, Cleo no será tuya…

Keilot: Pues yo creo que es cosa de tiempo…

Orphen: lo dudo…

Keilot: ¿debo verte como un rival o un aliado?, después de todo la manera en que sueles tratarla a sido de gran ayuda para mí y dudo que cambies de la noche a la mañana

Orphen se sintió molesto consigo mismo al oír eso, pues sabía que era verdad. La culpa de que Cleo y Keilot se hubiesen aproximado tanto durante esos días, era en gran parte suya.

Keilot: en fin… supongo que sólo ha eso viniste ¿O no?

Orphen asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su espalda en la pared.

Keilot: Bien, entonces nos veremos más tarde. Ahora debo trabajar.

Y tras aquellas frías palabras, el cazador dio media vuelta y se marchó dando la espalda al castaño hechicero.

Luego de aquella conversación, el muchacho necesitaba meditar, despejar su mente, comprar cosas y comer algo, y en eso se entretuvo solo durante gran parte del día, preguntándose también en qué condiciones encontraría a sus compañeros. Al pensar en eso, la imagen de la rubia de ojos azules volvió acechante a su mente, donde volvía a recordarla y verse saboreando sus labios. Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejarla de esos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que hacía en esos momentos.

Al volver a la posada cuando ya comenzaba a caer la tarde se encontró con sus compañeros de pie en el comedor, sumada a ellos la pequeña Eris. Los tres tenían muy mal aspecto, con miradas decaídas y ojerosas y rostros pálidos cual zombies. Cada uno llevaba una manta a su alrededor y se acurrucaban con ella y una bolsa de hielo en sus cabezas mientras que los dueños los atendían, sirviéndole a cada uno un plato de sopa.

-¡Maestro!, buenos días- saludó Magic siempre con simpatía y entusiasmo. (Conforme a su situación.)

Cleo simplemente bufó, como si se encontrara molesta por algo.

Mientras Eris también saludó con cortesía a Orphen.

Artia, había llegado al lugar también, el hechicero negro no presto mayor atención al hecho, pero imagino que había llegado al lugar en busca de su pequeña aprendiz, de la cual se debía haber preocupado tras notar su ausencia. Grande había sido su sorpresa al ver en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Cleo por su parte se encontraba completamente ausente. El muchacho se preguntó si aquello era a causa de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, sin embargo, dudaba mucho que, a causa del estado en que había estado, recordara algo de lo ocurrido.

Cleo: Mi cabeza… todo me da vueltas. Se quejó la rubia finalmente, rompiendo con su silencio.

Orphen: De la forma en que bebieron anoche lo extraño sería que estuviesen bien.

La muchacho devolvió su mirada al hechicero aturdida. Preguntándose el por qué sabia eso, luego intentando hacer memoria, recordó que había despertado cómodamente, sobre la cama, sólo entonces comenzó a meditar del cómo había ocurrido aquello. Pero mientras intentaba concentrarse y pensar una voz familiar la llamó por su nombre. La misma voz que provocó Orphen se crispara con un gato furioso.

Leki se arrancó de las manos de Cleo unos momentos para pasearse entremedio de las largas piernas del adorable Keilot.

-Hola Keilot- saludaron las chicas alegremente.

Magic no pudo evitar mostrar un leve gesto de desagrado al notar como de un minuto a otro el rostro ensombrecido de su amiga Eris, pasaba a un rostro repleto de brillo y felicidad.

Mientras Cleo a pesar de no mejorar mucho al menos se había animado a brindar una de sus clásicas sonrisas de vuelta al muchacho, algo que no había hecho por Orphen al verlo llegar.

Keilot: Hola, pequeña Eris- saludó el chico despeinando el cabello de la muchacha y deteniendo su marcha justo frente a la rubia de ojos azules. –Vaya pero que veo, creo que ayer me perdí de una gran fiesta-

Cleo: No es lo que piensas…- se adelantó a excusarse la chica, sin embargo se detuvo inmediatamente, porque a decir verdad, ni ella era capaz de recordar muy bien porque y como había terminado así.

Keilot: vamos Cleo, solo es una broma, es decir, no me debes explicaciones, es decir aun no somos novios…

Cleo no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior y sonrojarse de sobre manera. Cosa que llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban presentes en el lugar.

Eris: ¡no puede ser!, acaso ustedes…

Cleo se sonrojó una vez más, e incluso el rostro de Keilot se iluminó sutilmente.

Keilot y Cleo: U/U, no es lo que creen.

Orphen estaba que estallaba de furia, estaba a punto de abrir su boca cuando medito un poco más la situación, hablar de más y contar ocurrido en la noche hablaría muy mal de él, y probablemente Cleo se enfadaría de sobremanera.

Keilot: en fin, yo sólo venía a visitar a Cleo, pero creo que será mejor que descanse, supongo que mañana será un mejor día.

Cleo: ¡Pero Keilot!, mañana nos iremos de viaje ¿no es así?

Artia, Eris y Magic: O_O

Artia: ¿es que acaso piensas abandonar a Crilancelo y marcharte con ese cazador?

Orphen golpeó brutalmente la cabeza del pelirrojo lanzándole un florero que fue lo primero que encontró en el camino.

Orphen: Iremos con ellos, por supuesto, no dejaría a Cleo a solas con ese mocoso por ni un motivo.

Eris, Magic, Cleo, Keilot: O_O?

Orphen no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había quedado al descubierto, ni siquiera Artia era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que él, nada más que él, se estaba muriendo de celos, con la presencia de Keilot, amenazando a cada instante con quitarle a la chica.

Orphen: Es decir, el pobre ya tiene suficientes problemas como para andar acarreando uno más en su espalda. "¡si! Eso Orphen, una broma de mal gusto de seguro arreglará la situación."

Magic, Eris, Keilot: -_-"

Cleo : ¡SI serás hechicero de pacotilla!, y de pronto te ha dado por compadecerte de Keilot, ni que yo fuera estúpida, acaso crees que no me doy cuenta como te mueres de celos cada vez que aparece.

Orphen: (ahora con la apariencia de un tomate) Y ahora quien es estúpida, mira que creer que se puede tener celos de una niña malcriada y odiosa que no hace más que molestar todo el día.

Cleo: Pues aun así, parece ser que te gusto.

Orphen: por favor Cleo, si al menos fueras la mitad de mujer que AZalie. "O no Orphen, ahora si que la hiciste."

Cleo se quedó un minuto con las palabras atragantadas en la garganta, tras oír aquello. Mientras que Eris, pensaba en lo frío que podría ser el maestro con tal de ganar una discusión.

Keilot por otro lado, pensaba en que no se equivocaba al especular en que, si había logrado avanzar tan rápidamente en su relación con Cleo, se debía a la manera paradójica en que el hechicero negro demostraba su aprecio por la chica.

MAgic: maestro… intervino el chico, intentando calmar los ánimos, pero no sin cierto congojo en su tono de voz.

Cleo: No, Magic, déjalo, pues hasta su querida "Azalie" sabe diferenciar entre lo que es bueno de lo que es malo, es decir, si al menos Orphen fuera la mitad de hombre, guapo y caballero que es Keilot, tal vez se fijaría un poquito en él, ¡ah pero claro! Eso es imposible. Por eso a pesar de que casi da la vida por ella, jamás se fijó ni se fijará en él. Eso debe ser muy triste ¿o no Orphen?. –Dijo de manera burlona, pero con el corazón a dos manos mirando al muchacho quien se había quedado boquiabierto sin verse capaz de responder absolutamente nada.-

Esta vez, Magic, supo que por primera vez en su vida, Cleo había logrado dar en el clavo, y le había dado a Orphen en lo que más le dolía.

Cleo: De echo ni siquiera se que hago aquí discutiendo contigo. ¡Me voy!- Se anticipó la chica frente a cualquier contraataque de parte del hechicero negro. Quien estaba en shock, en esos minutos.- Vámonos Leki.- Llamó a su dragón lobo, mientras tomaba el brazo de Keilot, quien la miraba tímidamente siendo empujado por la chica hacia fuera de la posada.

Luego de que la rubia y el castaño salieran del lugar, Orphen dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero Magic, quien se limito simplemente a alzar los hombros.

Magic: Para ser sincero maestro usted se lo buscó. Cleo no había dicho ni hecho nada, pero como siempre su orgullo puede más que sus sentimientos.

Luego de decir esto, tanto Eris como Magic, se levantaron y tomaron a Artia por ambos brazos quien aturdido por el golpe anteriormente otorgado por su amigo, no hacia más que hablar incoherencias y chocar con los muros.

Luego de ello lo sacaron de ahí, abandonando la posada y dejando a Orphen completamente sólo.

El hechicero llevó su mano a la frente y sonrió malhumorado.

Orphen: soy un gran idiota, al fin de cuentas lo único que estoy haciendo es alejarla de mí.- El muchacho alzó la mirada hacia el techo. –Mañana me disculparé. Y desde ese momento comenzaré a comportarme como corresponde con Cleo. No permitiré que ese cazador me la quite, creo que realmente quiero a Cleo.


	10. Capitulo 10: El viaje

**El viaje**

Orphen esperó durante gran parte del día, sin embargo Cleo nunca apareció.

Magic llegó a la posada a penas cayó la noche, consciente de que al día siguiente partirían, y a pesar de las esperanzas del hechicero la rubia no venía con él. Magik ni siquiera la había visto desde la última vez, y esta información irritó bastante a Orphen, quien comenzaba a preocuparse, no pensando en que algo malo ubiese ocurrido con su amiga, si no todo lo contrario.

Orphen: "sólo cosas buenas poden pasarle estando con Keilot" luego de este pequeño choque de neuronas el muchacho comenzó a darse de cabezazos en la pared, como castigo a ese pensamiento.

Aún a pesar de esto Orphen la esperó hasta entrada la noche pero Cleo parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra, a cada minuto que transcurría el chico de ojos almendrados sentía enardecer de rabia, y sin darse cuenta sus pasos que hasta el minuto se movían en un vaivén de acá para allá, acabaron llegando a la pequeña y cómoda casa azul del cazador.

Su rabia era tal que ni siquiera tuvo que armarse de valor para golpear invasivamente la puerta casi echándola abajo con los golpes. Pero a pesar de su atrevimiento no hubo respuesta.

Tras varios minutos realizando aquella agotadora tarea finalmente se decidió a echar abajo la puerta, cuando una imagen perturbadora cruzó por su mente.

Orphen: ¡Curo las cicatrices del declive!. Pronunció, luego la puerta se encontró intacta, tal y como estaba en un principio.

Un vistazo corto alrededor, lo hizo comprender que no había nadie. Imaginó lo peor. Tal vez Cleo y Keilot habían decidido marcharse antes, los dos solos y juntos.

Orphen estaba ardiendo en cólera, ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso?, Traicionarlo de esa manera, ¿después de todo ese tiempo, así sería? ¿Ni siquiera con un adiós de por medio?.

Entonces un ruido a su espalda le provocó voltearse.

Quizá no habían huido, tal vez con su fama de cazador, Keilot había sido atacado por algún demonio peligroso con Cleo encontrándose a su lado, quizá estaban heridos, quizá…

Keilot: Vamos Cleo, es tarde, no irás sola a casa.

Cleo: No estoy sola, Leki es muy buena compañía, ¿o no mi pequeño Leki?

A penas cruzaron el umbral cuando vieron una silueta negra paseando en medio de la oscuridad de la sala.

Keilot sacó de su cinturón una daga pequeña, mientras Cleo asustada se posaba tras el cuerpo del muchacho, pensando que tal vez pudiese tratarse de un fantasma. A pesar de la reacción de la rubia el castaño de piel y ojos claros, se incorporó con una sonrisa en el rostro, guardando su daga nuevamente en el cinturón.

Dio un par de aplausos y unas cuantas velas se prendieron rápidamente, iluminando tímidamente la habitación y dejando al descubierto al hechicero negro en medio del cuarto.

Cleo: ¡Orphen!. Suspiró la chica como primera reacción.

Pero aquello duró muy poco, luego de ese casi "recibimiento acogedor" de parte de Cleo, el hechicero sintió un tímido escalofrío que comenzó a recorrer lentamente su espalda mientras la expresión en el rostro de su amiga iba cambiando paulatinamente a una expresión, fría y malévola que acabó por enegreser por completo sus ojos, donde se asomó una amplia y tenebrosa sonrisa a la que Orphen conocía perfectamente y también temía, como pocas cosas en el mundo, seguido a eso una luz verdosa iluminó la sala por completo

Cleo: ¡LEKIIIIIII!- fue lo último que oyó antes de salir volando por los aires.

Minutos después Orphen y Cleo caminaban en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, Orphen bastante molesto y con rasmiñones en todo su cuerpo mientras la chica caminaba con su linda mascota en sus brazos y con aire distraído.

Cleo: Vaya Orphen así que no pudiste evitar preocuparte e ir a buscarme, ¿quién lo diría? Orphen preocupado por mi- se mofó la chica con una risa satisfecha contenida.

Orphen: ya te lo dije, me preocupas porque eres demasiado torpe, imaginé que podía haberte pasado algo.

Cleo: Sí, me imagino, por eso estabas en la casa de Keilot. Rebatió la muchacha.

El chico se ruborizó, ¿cómo podía haber inventado un pretexto tan tonto?, era lógico que Cleo lo mirara de esa forma, nadie era tan tonto como para creerse una historia así. Al menos la chica había aceptado finalmente devolverse junto a él a la posada, esto lo animaba un poco, aunque muy en el fondo, pues en ni un minuto estaría dispuesto aceptar que moría de celos.

Orphen: Cleo, ¿Dónde te metiste en todo el día?, realmente me estaba preocupando.

Cleo observó a Orphen, su expresión lucía serena, y realmente no estaba burlándose de ella.

Cleo: estuve con Keilot y Steph, fuimos a visitar a su hermana Sahara. Ella se enteró del viaje de Keilot, y por supuesto no lo aceptó sin antes dar batalla. Finalmente Steph la convenció pero ciertamente fue muy difícil, imagina a la hora que nos desocupamos.

Orphen sonrió aliviado; notó las expresiones de su compañera mientras esta hablaba, era sincera, y lo mejor es que no pensaba en cuanto lo aliviaba su respuesta.

Continuó su camino, escuchando los relatos de la muchacha, quien no podía evitar dar detalles de lo que había vivido al visitar a la hermana enferma del cazador. Había sido acosada por el curandero nuevamente.

Cleo: Intentó acercárseme por la espalda pero Keilot se dio cuenta y esperó el minuto apropiado y cuando el anciano se confió, él sacó una de sus armas, y en un parpadeo se encontraba colgado atrapado en un árbol con cinco dagas atravesándole la ropa. ¡Fue muy gracioso!

Orphen rió junto a Cleo, no le agradaba que el cazador la protegiera ni que el anciano intentara acosarla, pero sí el echo de que a pesar de la discusión que habían tenido y de la cual no se había disculpado, Cleo le continuaba hablando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ella sin duda era como un niño pequeño, limpia de rencor, y malos sentimientos.

Cleo: Orphen, tú me llevaste al cuarto hoy en la mañana

Preguntó la chica de manera repentina, sacando abruptamente al hechicero de sus pensamientos.

Asintió sin más, intentando disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas. Recordando por supuesto lo ocurrido en esa ocasión, y por supuesto, la noche anterior, de alguna forma el alcohol había logrado bloquear ambas escenas en la mente de Cleo. (o quizá el subconsciente de Cleo había bloqueado esas escenas, tal vez para proteger sus propios sentimientos.)

Cleo: No recuerdo que paso, en verdad, dime, fuiste a buscarme al cuarto de Magik, o yo aparecí en la habitación, en verdad no recuerdo nada.

Orphen dudó unos momentos, pero luego de meditarlo cortamente decidió que lo mejor sería omitir cierta información a la chica, después de todo, ella era especial para él y por lo tanto un minuto como el vivido antes, debía ser un momento especial para ambos, lo que quería decir, completamente consciente de sus actos.

Orphen: Yo fui a despertar a Magik, pues él no había desayunado, y cuando entro al cuarto se encontraban los tres bebidos hasta no poder más. Luego de ello, mande a Magik a acostarse y a acostar a Eris quien era la que peor se encontraba de los tres. Luego de cargué en mi hombro mientras tu aullabas como lobo para que te soltara, pero te quedaste dormida antes de dejarte en la cama.

Cleo se ruborizó levemente tras aquel comentario y luego infló sus mejillas.

Cleo: que malo eres Orphen, como me dices que aullaba como lobo

El hechicero sonrió, al ver la tierna expresión de su amiga mientras decía aquellas palabras.

Orphen: Vamos Cleo, olvídate de eso, yo no le diré a nadie. Fue lo último que dijo antes de llegar a la posada.

Al día siguiente Magik debió lidiar con el mal humor de su maestro, ya que fue él quien le correspondió la dura tarea de despertarlo, puesto que Cleo a penas a esas horas comenzaba a arreglarse. No sabía por qué habían llegado tan tarde a casa, pero esperaba que al menos su maestro se encontrara feliz de regresar en compañía de Cleo y de tan buenos amigos, pero las suplicas del aprendiz no fueron oídas y todo lo contrario a lo esperado, el malgenio de Orphen ganaba nuevamente.

Magik: ¡Pero Maestro debemos irnos! El cazador ya vino por Cleo, ¿no dijo que iríamos con ellos?

Orphen: ¿O_o?, ¿dónde está? Respondió refunfuñando.

Magik: Abajo, desayunando, y Cleo ella debe haber bajado también…

Orphen: ¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste antes? Gritó éste con enfado, y con su rostro maquiavélico intimidó a Magik quien supo, debía correr por su vida, antes de caer en las garras de su maestro.

Cuando todos acababan ya de tomar su desayuno, el hechicero negro recién hacía su entrada, descendiendo por las escaleras con las manos tras su cabeza, de forma tranquila y despreocupada. Aún tenía tiempo suficiente como para atragantarse con algún trozo de pan y beber un vaso de jugo o una taza de té.

Cuando hubo terminado todos salieron y se despidieron con alegría abandonando finalmente el lugar.

Su viaje comenzaba ahora, y una nueva aventura aguardaba su camino, el clima era bueno, y el camino se veía esperanzador. Azalie se había encargado de dar coordenadas exactas al cazador respecto a su objetivo, y él en conjunto a una chica especial y sus amigos hechiceros de la Torre de los Colmillos, tendrían que caminar hacia los confines del mundo para alcanzar el lugar y encontrar a un poderoso enemigo.

Cleo: ¿y crees que puedas lograrlo? ¿Estás preparado para enfrentarlo? Le preguntó al cazador mientras caminaba relajadamente a su lado.

Keilot: supongo… en verdad he estado algo perezoso durante este año pero este viaje me ayudará a ponerme al día, debo hacerlo o si no….

Un rayo brillante pasó por debajo de Cleo y Keilot. La chica no entendió en que minuto el chico la había rodeado con sus brazos y alzado del suelo quedando ambos con las cabezas hacia abajo mirando directamente al pavimento.

Orphen: muy lento…

Keilot depositó a Cleo sobre el suelo, quien aún se mantenía sorprendida.

Magik meció la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de desaprobación.

Cleo: ¡Maldito hechicero! ¡Tú nos atacaste! Le gritó la chica eufórica.

El rostro de Keilot sin embargo lucía serio, y mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Orphen quien se mantenía estático y de la misma forma.

Orphen: Vas a enfrentar a un poderoso demonio y, ¿piensas hacerlo en esas condiciones físicas deplorables? Te aconsejo que comiences a entrenarte desde hoy mismo o te aseguro que no sobrevivirás.

Cleo se relajó entonces comprendiendo que finalmente las intenciones de Orphen no eran malas, si no todo lo contrario, en su modo poco usual de ser, intentaba ayudar a Keilot ayudándolo con sus debilidades.

Keilot lo notó antes, y por eso no reprochó, había actuado muy lento, había salvado a penas del ataque de Orphen y eso era malo, en una situación real frente a un demonio, quienes eran mucho más rápidos y letales, él no hubiese salido con vida y lo que es peor, tampoco hubiese sido capaz de proteger a Cleo ni a nadie.

Keilot: (esbozando una sonrisa) Lo tendré en cuenta hechicero. Luego de ello dio la espalda y continuó con su camino.

Magik se adelantó, agradecido de que la actitud de su maestro no había molestado a nadie.

Cleo: intentas ayudarlo…

Orphen alzó los hombros, mientras apresuraba el paso.

Orphen: no, sólo intento que no sea una carga, a la hora de una batalla no me ocuparé de protegerlo a él, eso es seguro.

Cleo sonrió manteniéndose de pie mientras veía a Orphen caminar con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Lo conocía bien, y sabía que aquella era una de las tantas formas en que intentaba ayudar sin mostrar las mas mínimas intenciones de hacerlo.

Cleo: de seguro sólo intentaras cuidar de tu propio pellejo. ¿a quien más si no? Se mofó la chica mientras aceleraba el paso siguiendo a Orphen.

El chico se detuvo y volteó mirando directamente a los grandes y azulados ojos de Cleo.

Orphen: ¿A ti por ejemplo?, no permitiría que nada malo te ocurriera.

Esta respuesta dejó el corazón estático, ella misma parecía una estatua de hielo, jamás esperó una respuesta así de alguien, menos aún si ese alguien se trataba ni mas ni menos que del mismísimo Orphen.

Antes de poder agregar algo más, la pelirrubia advirtió como Orphen salió repentinamente expulsado hiendo a parar a un árbol en el cual se quedó estatico, completamente inmovilizado.

Keilot: demasiado lento y distraído…

Cleo y Magik: -_-"

Magik: Cleo, creo que el maestro logró encontrarse a alguien tan competitivo como él.

Cleo: Si, incluso yo pienso que este será un viaje agotador teniendo que lidiar con los dos de esa forma.

Magik: quién lo diría, después de decidirse a no molestarte más, el maestro se encontró a alguien más que te reemplace en las riñas.

Cleo se volteó hacia Magik quien evitó su mirada mientras salía corriendo al encuentro de su maestro quien tenía muchos alfileres rodeando todo su cuerpo, los cuales habían sido los causantes de dejarlo inmovilizado frente al árbol.

Orphen: ¡Magik! Sácame de aquí, ¡en cuanto lo hagas juro que mataré a ese cazador de pacotilla lo juro!

Cleo sonrió con alegría, los rayos de sol iluminaron por completo du juvenil rostro, haciéndola lucir radiante y hermosa, cosa que dos de los tres chicos presentes no dejaron pasar por alto.

Esta batalla no era una batalla por gusto, era una batalla de amor, una batalla entre Orphen y Keilot para ganar el corazón de Cleo.

Cleaaaa: Gracias! No lo había notado, lo peor es que se me había borrado, pero por suerte lo había subido correctamente a otra página, :P, no se que habrá pasado pero ahora sí, aquí está el capitulo 10. un beso!


	11. Capitulo 11: Un primer encuentro

**Un primer encuentro**

Llevaban varios días caminando, aquel viaje se había convertido en un verdadero martirio tanto como para Magic, como para Cleo, Orphen estaba especialmente irritable en esta ocasión, esto por supuesto producto de la presencia del cazador con quien no se cansaba de discutir día tras día. En tanto Keilot, como buen caballero, jamás desteñía y esto irritaba aún más a su moreno compañero que no hacía repartir su furia contra sus compañeros más jóvenes. Su plan de dejar en paz a Cleo para ganar su corazón era un rotundo fracaso, no hacía más que insultarla y buscar el modo de irritarla.

Orphen: No se por qué continuas intentando enseñarle a cocinar a esa cosa, jamás aprenderá que significa la palabra "paladar"…- soltó sin pensar, dirigiéndose hacia Keilot quien hace unos cuatro días intentaba no en vano, enseñarle a Cleo a cocinar.

A pesar de sus palabras el hechicero debía reconocer que la chica lo único que necesitaba era un buen tutor, pero no podía soportar que aquel buen tutor se tratara precisamente del cazador, quien no sólo se había ocupado de adiestrarla en el arte culinario, sino también la entrenaba diariamente como aprendiz de cazador. Su furia llegó a un punto máximo cuando un día el muchacho regañó a Orphen cuando aseguró que Cleo contaba con ciertas cualidades mágicas. Por eso hoy como tantos días se mostraba molesto y no se le ocurría nada mejor que fastidiar a su enemigo y de paso herir a Cleo gratuitamente.

Keilot: Tú no digas nada, eres un asno, has pasado todo este tiempo con ella y no has sido capaz de detectarlo.

Orphen: ¡HEY! no tienes derecho….

Cleo: No se dé que te quejas, a mi me basureas todo el tiempo.

Orphen: Eso no es cierto…

Cleo: ¡Claro que si! ¡Hechicero de pacotilla!, si no fueras tan orgulloso, comprobarías que aprendí a cocinar, si tan sólo probaras..

Orphen: no quiero morir tan joven.

Magic y Cleo: U_U , ¬¬".

Keilot: déjalo Cleo, está delicioso, el se lo pierde.

Leki: AGRRRR (Con alegría) ^_^

Magic: si, Cleo, está realmente exquisito.. *-*, ¿quién lo diría no?, la compañía de Keilot te ha hecho muy bien.

De pronto se oyó un fuerte golpe seco, y acto seguido un plato desparramándose en el suelo.

Magic: ¿Maestro por qué me golpea?, T_T

Orphen: por ponerte en mi contra, yo soy tu maestro, y por lo tanto me debes respeto.

Magic: Si claro y como usted siempre me está golpeando y maltratando ¬¬, además siempre me obliga a cargar sus cosas y las de Cleo. Dijo el chico por lo bajo, por fortuna, no alcanzó a ser oído por el hechicero, mientras Keilot simplemente sonrió.

Se encontraban todos disfrutando de la comida, excepto Orphen quien se negaba a comer, cuando repentinamente tanto el hechicero como el cazador se pusieron de pie sobresaltados.

Unas llamaradas de fuego salieron expelidas de la nada, dirigidas directamente hacia ellos.

Pero Orphen creó un escudo con su magia, protegiendo a todos en el instante, sin embargo no esperó que el impacto fuese tan poderoso, ya que a penas pudo resistir antes de que éste se rompiera, dándole tiempo suficiente de coger a Cleo entre sus brazos, quien se encontraba más cercana a él en esos momentos, mientras Keilot apartaba a Magic del ataque del ser desconocido.

Keilot: es un demonio camaleón, estoy seguro. Gritó a Orphen, quien asistió inmediatamente.

A pesar de su nombre estos seres no eran capaces de mimetizarse acorde al ambiente, si no que aún mejor, era capaces de volverse invisibles y escupir poderosas bolas de fuego por todo su cuerpo, para poder verlo, era preciso herirlo primero. Penetrar su piel no era nada sencillo, sin embargo, después de hacerlo, quedaban bastante expuestos, y eran fáciles de cazar, el nombre se debía principalmente a su aspecto más que de sus propiedades.

Keilot: Yo actuaré a como señuelo. Anunció el cazador luego de asegurarse que Magic y Cleo estuviesen seguros.

A pesar de los esfuerzos del cazador por ser perseguido por el animal, los ataques no iban dirigidos ni a Orphen ni a él, sino que iban dirigidos de igual manera a Magic como a Cleo, los que apenas si eran capaces de defenderse, Magic, creando hechizos que si bien, habían aumentado en su consistencia y poder, eran muy débiles para aquel feroz oponente.

En tanto Cleo, lograba esquivar cada ataque de manera impecable, tal como el cazador le había enseñado, sin embargo comenzaba a cansarse.

Esto no pudo dejar de llamar la atención de Orphen, que en un descuido casi fatal quedó expuesto ante el demonio, el cual no dudó en atacarlo. Antes de que las llamaradas atacaran al muchacho dos cuerpos se interpusieron en su camino, y aunaron fuerzas para defenderlo.

El hechicero se sintió conmovido por el gesto de sus amigos, que no dudaron ni un segundo en sumar esfuerzos con tal de ayudarlo, y aprovechando ese respiro se apresuró en identificar el origen de aquella llamarada y creyó no equivocar cuando notó que provenía de detrás de unos arbustos de hojas amarillas justo a su costado.

Una espada cursó por el aire antes de poder hacer algo, y se incrustó en el animal quien de inmediato quedó expuesto. Efectivamente era muy similar a un camaleón, de piel verdosa y viscosa con la diferencia que en vez de arrastrarse sobre sus cuatro extremidades se paraba sobre dos de ellas alcanzando con ello cuatro metros de altura.

Keilot dudó un momento con la imagen. Y el animal notó su desconcierto, e intentó atacarlo, viéndolo sólo y desprevenido.

Orphen: ¡Adelante espada de luz! Se adelantó el moreno.

Demonio: Vaya, vaya, la última vez que nos vimos eras más osado, me temo que con estas muestras de debilidad no serás capaz de alcanzar tu verdadero objetivo.

Cleo: ¿¡de que hablas montruo horrible!, ¿que es lo que sabes? Intervino la pelirrubia al notar el desconcierto de Keilot, que cada vez se hacía más evidente. También intentó aproximarse a él, pero el hechicero negro la detuvo tomandola por el brazo, si se aproximaba a Keilot saldría lastimada, por alguna razón el no era capaz de moverse.

Keilot: Yo te conozco, eres uno de sus secuaces, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

Demonio: intentan salvar a Sahara, la cazadora, claro que los demonios ya nos enteramos de esto, ¿Por qué creen que la chica sobrevivió contra una criatura tan feroz como la que enfrentó?

Orphen alzó la mirada, y la dirigió a los profundos y verdes ojos de Keilot que ahora se encontraban perdidos en algún espacio profundo del pensamiento.

Keilot: para manipularla…

Demonio: Pues claro que sí. Celebró el demonio al darse cuenta que Keilot en su avidez de cazador ya lo había deducido todo.

Orphen también comprendió con rapidez lo que ocurría, aquello era todo lo que quería oír de ese demonio, darle más tiempo, que era lo que el demonio intentaba conseguir con esa repentina conversación, significaría darles la oportunidad de atacarlos o bien escabullirse y marcharse, Keilot no era útil en ese estado y él no podría ayudarlos a todos si aquel ser volvía a desaparecer, por lo que ya sabiendo algo tan importante como lo que el demonio había dicho, no había otra opción que la de eliminarlo ahora, desprotegido como se encontraba en esos momentos.

Orphen: ¡Llamo a las hermanas explosivas!.

Ante el ataque de gran magnitud el demonio se desintegró por completo. Sólo entonces Orphen permitió a Cleo correr a buscar a Keilot quien aún no lograba reponerse de la impresión ni moverse.

Keilot: Sahara… ella me traicionó, ella… ella alertó al demonio.

Cleo: La está utilizando, no es su culpa, ella está muy débil. La excusó la chica inmediatamente luego de haber advertido también parte de lo que ocurría

Orphen: No Cleo… no es tan simple…

Magic: Tal vez me equivoque.. ¿pero no es deber de un cazador acabar con su propia vida, al correr riesgo de ser poseído por alguna criatura?

Keilot: no te equivocas Magic, pero…

Orphen: Ambos actuaron con debilidad…

Cleo: ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel en estos momentos, acaso no vez como se encuentra?

Keilot: El tiene razón Cleo, fui débil, no quería perderla, y ella… ella no quería dejarme, aunque pensé que tal vez ella sería más fuerte. De cualquier forma en el código del cazador, la traición es imperdonable y se paga con muerte.

Cleo: ¿Y acaso no hay excepciones?

Magic: Me temo que no Cleo.

Orphen: Aunque para ser sinceros el código del cazador no es uno de mis códigos favoritos, sin embargo, ya violaron un par de los mismos, ¿Qué daño podrían causar si pasas por alto por ese detalle e intentas salvar a tu hermana? Después de todo también tuviste el deber de matarla y no lo hiciste, así que a mi modo de ver ambos son culpables.

Keilot alzó la mirada aturdido, al igual que Cleo quien le dedicó al hechicero una sonrisa entendiendo lo que intentaba.

Keilot: Este viaje será más peligroso de lo que pensaba. No deberían continuar acompañándome, los demonios nos buscarán y el Gohuorot nos estará esperando.

Orphen: Estando con un cazador cualquiera corre riesgo, qué más da.

Cleo: ¡Si!, al igual que con un hechicero, no te dejaremos, si fuera por riesgos hubiésemos abandonado a Orphen hace un buen rato, ¿o no Magic?.

Orphen: -_-"

Magic: Claro Cleo, y de paso dejaríamos de viajar contigo, eres experta en meternos en líos. ^_^

La chica observó con furia a su compañero. Sin embargo, luego de ello volvió a sonreír, luego de que Orphen estallara en carcajadas y su risa contagiara a todos los demás, incluso el apenado cazador.

...

La noche había caído, y Cleo salía del lago en compañía de su querido Leki quien no la abandonaba jamás, ambos estaban solos, sin embargo, su compañía era más que suficiente. Mientras Cleo se envolvía en una manta para abrigarse del frio notó que una silueta pasaba caminando sola algo distante de donde ella se encontraba.

La siguió rápidamente, pues bien sabía de quien se trataba.

Caminó casi a tientas, alumbrada a penas por la luz de la luna, hasta que llegó a un claro del bosque donde finalmente los rayos de esta lograban penetrar con facilidad.

Cleo: ¡Que hermoso! Soltó sin más. Haciéndose notar , ya que había permanecido desapercibida para Orphen durante todo ese rato.

Orphen: Pero que…

La imagen de la chica rodeada de por los rayos lunares se le hizo hermosa, más aun verla así, inocente y empapada de pies a cabeza.

Cleo: Lo siento, te vi pasar y me preocupé, hace años no te veía con esa expresión intranquila en el rostro.

El hechicero se sonrojó levemente, si bien años atrás era otra la razón que lo mantenía desvelado, hoy en día no era más que la mismísima Cleo quien lo mantenía intranquilo, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño, era el no poder descifrar que lo hacía sentirse tan angustiado cada vez que la sentía cerca, desear ver sus sonrisas, sus gestos, tener la posibilidad de obtener sus caricias… y hasta ahí llegaba, cuando comenzaba a recordar aquella vez en que fue ella, quien le arrebató sus besos.

Orphen: no para nada, sólo quería pasear…

Cleo: ¿Te molesta que Leki y yo te acompañemos?

Orphen observó al pequeño dragón lobo aparecer a los pies de la chica también empapado, tal como ella. Como lo envidiaba.

Orphen: No. Respondió en seco.

Y la chica se le aproximó corriendo.

Cleo: ¿y? ¿Me lo dirás?

Orphen: ¿Qué cosa?

Cleo: Lo que pasa contigo, lo que pasa por esa cabeza atormentada, ¿llevo 4 años a tu lado Orphen crees que no me doy cuenta cuando algo te ocurre?

Orphen: ¿Tanto tiempo? .Pensó el moreno. No es de tu incumbencia

Cleo: no puedo creer que me hables así después de que, más encima te pregunto.

Orphen: Eso es porque eres muy entrometida.

Cleo: No es mi culpa, eres tú con esa cara, me recuerdas a… La chica se quedó en silencio.

Orphen: ¿A qué?

Cleo: …cuando buscabas a Azalie, es sólo una impresión.

Orphen guardó silencio. ¿Realmente estaba actuando así?, ¿qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? Cleo no se encontraba perdida, ni con problemas, estaba ahí a su lado, no tenía ni un motivo para comportarse de esa forma, a menos que…

El chico suspiró.

Cleo: Orphen… yo… hoy fuiste muy bueno con Keilot.

Orphen volteó el rostro hacia su amiga sorprendido, Su gesto había sido muy importante para ella. ¿Es que acaso Keilot había alcanzado su corazón?.

Cleo: El está sufriendo mucho con todo esto ¿sabes? Y creo que tus palabras lograron animarlo más que las que cualquiera de nosotros. En el fondo creo que le agradas.

Orphen: Eso no es de extrañar, soy realmente una persona muy querida. Aunque en verdad yo lo vi animarse después de que lo abrazaras y acariciaras durante todo el almuerzo, creo que eso es lo que en verdad lo hizo feliz. Orphen se quedó silencio, su boca nuevamente hablaba más de la cuenta, dejándolo expuesto por completo.

Cleo: Voy a hacer como que no escuché lo último… -Cleo se daba cuenta a la perfección de los celos de Orphen no era tonta como para no notarlo, sin embargo se negaba a si misma pensando en tener alguna esperanza con él, por lo que prefería hacer que lo que oía y veía no era real, si es que Orphen no era lo suficientemente claro como para demostrar lo que sentía por ella, entonces no había nada que pensar-

Cleo: En fin, creo que a ti también te agrada.

Orphen desvió la mirada, a pesar de que lo negara una y otra vez, la chica tenía razón, él realmente comenzaba a agradarle el cazador, eran definitivamente muy parecidos, no en la forma si no en el fondo y eso lo hacía sentir cierto aprecio por el muchacho. Saberlo huérfano y con una hermana como única compañía en el mundo, lo hacía sentir de cierta forma identificado.

Orphen: Gracias Cleo. Le respondió a la chica cambiando el tema rápidamente.

Cleo: ¿por qué?

Orphen: Tú y Magic me defendieron, debía agradecerlo.

Cleo: Siempre nos cuidas, yo… es mi deber hacerlo también. Por más que a veces quiera estrangularte, no quisiera verte herido ni mucho menos muerto.

Cleo se sonrojó con sus propias palabras. Y esto no pudo evitar provocar en el muchacho un extraño sentimiento en su interior que tuvo que disimular apartándose unos cuantos centímetros, haciendo como que continuaba su camino.

La chica no comprendió la reacción del hechicero y se agachó para tomar a Leki entre sus brazos y luego seguir a Orphen hacia donde se dirigiera, sin embargo antes de dar el primer paso comenzó a estornudar repetidamente, producto de su vestimenta húmeda.

Orphen se volteó recordando que la chica aún estaba empapada, siendo así podría agarrar un refriado si no se secaba o cambiaba. El chico iba a pasarle su chaqueta, sin embargo, aquello no sería muy útil.

Casi sin pensarlo mucho Orphen pasó su brazo por sobre Cleo, y la rodeo, tomándola por sorpresa.

Orphen: Vamos Cleo, así sólo agarraras un fuerte resfriado. Dijo sin decir nada más y la obligó a avanzar.

En su interior la chica sonrió mientras se dejaba abrazar por el hechicero, finalmente dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho y continuaron caminando bajo la luz de la luna.


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Acaso eres mi novia?

¿Acaso eres mi novia?

Dotchin: Hermanoooooo, ¿Dónde estás?-

Dotchin corría bajo la sombra de una oscuridad profunda. Habían llegado a ese sitio hace unos cuantos días, su hermano Volkan a quien siempre debía andar defendiendo a causa de sus arrebatos y la mala forma de tratar a la gente, esta vez había ido a un restaurant muy prestigioso y pedido platos carísimos y en gran cantidad. A pesar de las advertencias de su hermano, devoró todo sin reparos, para cuando el dueño del restaurant se percató de que el joven enano no pagaría ya estaba hecho una furia y antes de lograr persuadirlo vio como el hombre ayudado de sus empleados ató al joven y se lo llevó al interior de un pantano.

Dotchin corrió todo cuanto pudo para alcanzarlo pero no lo logró, más tarde y escabullido entre unos arbustos vio a los hombres regresar mientras murmuraban.

Dueño restaurant: Ahora ese mocoso, se llevará un gran susto pasando la noche en medio del pantano- rió satisfecho

Empleado: Pero, jefe, y el monstruo, dicen que un monstruo temible ronda por estos lados, ¿Qué tal si encuentra al enano atado al árbol?, de seguro se lo devorará.

Dueño restaurant: Tonto, no dirás que crees en ese tipo de historias, de seguro solo son historias inventadas por ancianos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que asustar a miedosos como tú.

Lo último que Dotchin pudo oír fue las carcajadas de todos, mientras se alejaban del lugar. Desde ese momento se había pasado dos días enteros buscando a su querido hermano, esperando encontrarlo con vida, no había dormido, ni comido nada, tenía el presentimiento que algo muy malo le pasaría si no lo encontraba, no estaba acostumbrado a apartarse de su lado.

Por otro lado, un grupo de cuatro personas se adentraba en las profundidades de un tenebroso pantano.

Cleo: ¡NOoooo! ¡No quiero!, ¡no quiero!, ¡no quiero! _!.

Orphen: calla Cleo, nadie te está obligando a viajar con nosotros.

Cleo: Maldito hechicero negro, de seguro tú te sentirás cómodo entrando a este tipo de lugares, pero yo una fina y delicada flor del desierto necesito luz, flores, un sitio donde poder refrescarme.

Orphen: ¬¬" así que ahora dices que te arrepientes de acompañar al cazador, pobrecito, lastima fijarse en una mocosa egoísta…

CLeo: ¡LEEEEEk….!

Keilot: no Cleo, ¡ahora no!- Intervino el muchacho tapando la boca de la muchacha.

Cleo: ¿ahora comenzarás a tratarme igual que orphen? T_T

Keilot: ¡claro que no! Jamás podría igualar el comportamiento de un burro tan bien. Pero siento la presencia de muchos monstruos y me temo que el ataque de aquellas magnitudes, llamaría su atención.

Cleo: Claro que sé que hay monstruos, por eso no quiero entrar T_T.

Keilot: Vamos, ¿no irás a abandonarme ahora?.

El cazador rodeó a Cleo con uno de sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo.

Ante la mirada furiosa de Orphen, Cleo no se apartó y sólo volteó su rostro para sacar la lengua al hechicero y continuar su camino abrazada al castaño muchacho.

Orphen: ¡Llamo a las herman…!

Magik: ¡maestro deténgase porfavor!

Lo detuvo afirmando al moreno por la espalda, quien estaba hecho una furia.

Magik: ¡Maestro, Cleo lo está fastidiando porque ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella!.

En ese momento Orphen aún forcejeando con Magik volteó el rostro hacia el rubio hechicero con sus ojos saliéndole chispas.

Orphen: ¡YO NO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS POR ESA MOCOSA MALCRIADA!

Magik: claro maestro ahora hágase el desentendido.

Orphen comenzó a calmarse, hasta que finalmente Magik lo soltó.

Orphen: ¿de qué hablas?

Magik: ¿recuerda el día en que Cleo iba a limpiar el rostro de Keilot, cuando no podía quitar una mancha en su mejilla?, casualmente tropezó evitando que ella se acercara al cazador.

Orphen: ^_^ ah! Hablas de eso.. bueno pues me caí, nada más fue un accidente.

Magik: y el día en que Keilot iba a acompañar a Cleo a sus compras cuando visitamos la ciudad.

Orphen: ¬¬", esta vida si que está llena de accidentes.

Magik: Usted decidió tomar en la tienda de magia un muy pesado masetero que acabó cayendo "casualmente" en el pie de él. Nos retrasamos una semana por ese incidente.

Orphen: Ya expliqué que me había llamado la atención esa flor.

MagiK: ¬¬ era una margarita.

Orphen: ^_^, una muy hermosa.

Magik: por último, el día en que fuimos a ese festival que Cleo deseaba conocer, pues usted estaba desesperado buscándola cuando se perdió en compañía de Keilot.

Orphen: es que… se mete en problemas… yo…

Magik: cuando los encontramos él le había obsequiado un hermoso collar, y estaba a punto de besarla.

Orphen: O.O, ¿me creerías si te digo que no lo recuerdo?

Magik: ¿No?, pero si recuerda que usted se abalanzó encima de ambos y cayó junto con Cleo colina abajo, no sólo destruyendo la hermosa escena, sino que también en medio de la caída, el collar quedó destruido por que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que afirmarse del cuello de Cleo antes de caer.

Orphen: SOLO INTENTÉ DETENERLOS NO CREI QUE ACABARÍAMOS CALLENDO COLINA ABAJO, ES DECIR, NO ESTABAN SOLOS, DEBÍAN TENER ALGO DE CONSIDERACIÓN CON NOSOTROS PRESENTES AHÍ.

MagiK: U_Ú, es por ese tipo de conductas que Cleo, ya no tiene duda alguna de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Orphen por primera vez en todo ese rato, guardó silencio, dispuesto a oír a Magik. Su mirada se volvió algo lúgubre.

Orphen: Y si ella lo sabe… ¿por qué no hace algo al respecto?, es decir, en las cuevas ella…

Magik: pienso que es porque usted se demoró mucho en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. El señor Keilot ha ganado mucho terreno estando a su lado, y por supuesto ella debe sentirse confundida, y sólo es una opinión pero quizá ella se sienta más segura al lado del cazador que a su lado, después de cómo se ha comportado el último tiempo...

Orphen volvió la mirada hacia el camino por el cual avanzaban Cleo y Keilot riendo animadamente. Eso era algo que él nunca había hecho junto a la muchacha, compartir juntos, reír juntos, sentía tanta envidia.

Magik: No irá a rendirse ¿o si maestro?

Orphen se volteó hacia su discípulo dando una palmada en su hombro que lo hizo caer al suelo. –¡Claro que no!-

Unas ollas que Magik llevaba colgando de su pesado bolso salieron volando por los aires producto de la caída del muchacho y fueron a parar justo detrás de unos arbustos cerca del camino.

-¡Ouch!- oyeron todos.

Se aproximaron a ver que había sido aquello, y se encontraron con Dotchin con un chichón del porte de una pelota del golf en la cabeza.

Más tarde cuando éste despertó le dieron comida y agua, y mientras lo disfrutaba comenzó a narrar su historia, esperando con ello recibir de su ayuda para encontrar a su hermano, Volkan.

Orphen: ¡Maldito mocoso enano!

Dotchin: porfavor señor Orphen, no lo juzgue mal, sólo tenía hambre.

Cleo: ¡Vaya, no puede ser!, tu hermano es un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Cielos, solo espero que no le haya ocurrido nada malo.

Keilot: Creo que debemos ayudarlo. Después de todo es su hermano.

Orphen: Creo que no tenemos opción. Después de todo aún debe pagarme el dinero que me debe, aún no puedo dejarlo morir.

Magik: ánimo Dotchin, te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu hermano.

Dotchin: ¡Muchas gracias!, ¡gracias a todos!, ¡No sé cómo podré pagarles!.

Así fue como el joven Dotchin se unió al grupo. Luego de haber comido, continuaron con su camino por el pantano. Era un lugar muy tenebroso, cada vez se hacía más difícil avanzar, sin embargo, Leki quien había captado el olor de Volkan avanzaba con rapidez, seguro del camino.

No sabían ya cuanto habían caminado, pero se encontraban exhaustos, el camino, estaba inclinado, y durante todo ese tiempo no sólo habían luchado contra la densa vegetación, sino que también habían estado subiendo en un camino muy empinado.

Finalmente, llegaron a un sitio plano, si bien la vegetación seguía siendo un problema era, mucho mejor así.

Leki se detuvo afuera de una cueva enorme, la cual lucía muy profunda; de su interior provenía un horrible olor putrefacto y una especie de moho colgaba de sus paredes.

Dotchin: ¡HERMANOOO! Gritó el chico asustado, cuando oyó en su interior un ruido muy grave y corrió sin pensar adentrándose en la cueva.

Cleo, Orphen: ¡Dotchin vuelve!. Gritaron al unísono, persiguiendo al muchacho.

Magik: ¡Maestro!, ¡Cleo!, ¡espérenos!

Keilot: U_Ú" (Ni modo)

Una vez dentro notaron que la cueva no era tan oscura como parecía ni tan profunda. Sin embargo el olor seguía siendo asqueroso. No tardaron mucho en llegar al final de la cueva, pero lo que encontraron ahí fue muy distinto a lo esperado.

Una pila de comida amontonada, restos de huesos y algunas sobras alrededor. Pero sobre el montón de comida hecho una bola se encontraba Volkan muy feliz y gordo, limpiando sus dientes con un hueso.

Se quejaba de vez en cuando, cuando intentaba moverse, pero por lo demás se veía muy tranquilo.

Dotchin: T.T hermano…

Volkan: No puedo creer que tardaras tanto en encontrarme, estaba guardando algo de comida para ti, pero tardaste mucho y tuve que comerla casi todo solo…

Cleo: ¬¬" ¿y de donde es que sacaste tanta comida?.

Orphen: ¬¬" No se podría esperar otra cosa de este enano.

Volkan, como te atreves a hablarme de ese modo hechicero de pacotilla, ya veo que andas sólo con tu novia, el palo de golf, sólo para que sepan el gran Volkan Volcano gran guerrero de Masma…

Keilot y Magik aparecieron repentinamente, no mucho después que el resto, pero no fue eso lo que detuvo el discurso del muchacho, si no un rugido a su espalda proveniente de otra entrada de la cueva que hasta el minuto no habían percibido.

Orphen: ¡Volkan! ¡De quién es esa comida!

Volkan moviéndose a penas ayudado por su hermano se volteó a responder al hechicero.

Volkan: no lo sé, la encontré en esta cueva, ordenada en una pila.

Keilot: este es el típico montículo de una ofrenda para los demonios alados.

Cleo: ¿Demonios alados?

Orphen: No creo que sea hora de explicaciones… dijo Orphen empujando a la chica por la espalda, obligándola a correr hacia la salida.

Inmediatamente la bestia desplegó sus alas y salió a toda velocidad, persiguiendo a los muchachos especialmente a aquel que había osado a comer de su ofrenda.

Una explosión provocada por el animal alcanzó a los hermanos quienes salieron expulsados de la cueva y hasta del mismo pantano.

Orphen se volteó justo a tiempo para advertir un segundo ataque, rodeó a Cleo con sus brazos pues ya estaban perdidos.

Leki se posó entre el demonio y su dueña y creó un escudo que detuvo el ataque, sin embargo, aún era muy pequeño, y a pesar de ser un dragón lobo, aun le faltaba mucho para alcanzar el porte y poder de los de su especie, por lo que detuvo el ataque pero salió expulsado, y muy lastimado.

Keilot lo notó y a toda velocidad y evitando los ataques del demonio cogió al animal entre sus manos y lo sacó de ahí.

Era un feo ser, con aspecto de serpiente pero más tenebrosa y corpulenta con un enorme par de alas en su espalda. Lanzaba bolas de fuego por su boca, y su mordida tenía un veneno letal.

Estaba en verdad furiosa, y lo peor de todo, es que ellos no tenían la culpa de ello.

Keilot: Lastima, tendremos que matarla.

Keilot dejó a Leki en cuidado de Magik y alzó su espada contra el demonio.

Keilot: eres mía. Fue lo último que dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Cleo observaba impresionada, durante el último tiempo Keilot había mejorado sus habilidades de manera impresionante, tanto así, que sabía él podría vencer al animal por su propia cuenta sin ayuda de nadie. Orphen por otro lado, sabía de las habilidades del muchacho, sería a fin de cuentas él quien debería enfrentar al _, y él intercedería sólo de ser necesario.

Cleo: vaya… es… increíble…

Le oyó decir Orphen a la muchacha, aquello lo hizo sentir algo irritado, notó la admiración de la chica al observar al cazador, era frustrante, pero que se le iba a hacer.

Cleo por su parte observaba la escena con atención, Keilot era un enemigo feroz, y durante el último tiempo no había hecho más que incrementar sus capacidades y habilidades de una manera impresionante. Imaginaba como habría sido durante el tiempo que, junto a su hermana habrían vagado en busca de feroces monstruos y criaturas que exterminar.

Keilot insertó su espada dentro de la gigantesca serpiente, abriendo su carne de manera considerable, sonrió. Aquello era el final de batalla.

Entonces Cleo pudo percibir como el rostro de Keilot cambió drásticamente, quien alzó su mirada, y la cruzó con la de ella. Su expresión fue todo lo que ella necesitó ver para comprender que algo estaba mal, se aproximó rápidamente hacia Orphen y entonces todo se volvió confuso.

Keilot: ¡Es una trampa!. Fue lo último que logró oír antes de un ruido ensordecedor.

Sintió un poderoso golpe que la empujó y la elevó junto al hechicero. Luego se vio a si misma cayendo por un acantilado. Los fuertes brazos del moreno aprontándola fue lo último que pudo sentir, antes de perder la consciencia.

Sintió su cuerpo apretado contra el pavimento y aquella sensación la obligó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio al hacerlo fue un cielo opaco y rojizo, aquello no le gustó. El cielo debía ser azul, a veces gris pero nunca rojo.

Intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible, algo se lo impedía. Entonces bajó la vista, y algo avergonzada notó a Orphen sobre ella.

Cleo: "¿Pero qué te pasa Cleo?, puede estar herido y tú te avergüenzas." Se dijo a sí misma.

Con una de sus manos libres meció tímidamente el hombro del muchacho, hasta que finalmente éste comenzó a quejarse.

Orphen abrió los ojos y a diferencia de la chica, lo primero que vio frente a si, fue un par de enormes y hermosos ojos celestes devolviéndole la mirada.

Orphen: U/U, lo lamento. Dijo apartándose.

Cleo: Olvídalo, al menos uno de los dos cayó sobre algo suave. Respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

Orphen: ¿Dónde estamos?.

Cleo: No lo sé, creo que caímos por el acantilado. La chica observó al hechicero con algo de inseguridad. Él no estaba reaccionando como de costumbre. Entonces lo comprendió, su cabeza estaba llena de sangre.

Cleo: O.O… ¡Orphen!, ¡estás sangrando!

La chica se arrojó al hechicero y sin preguntar más comenzó a sanar con lo poco de magia que había aprendido, las heridas del muchacho. El cual, para su sorpresa, se quedó inmóvil, no reclamaba, no se quejaba, no gruñía… estaba tranquilo y paciente.

La rubia intentó hacer memoria de lo ocurrido pero no era capaz de pensar con claridad, hasta que finalmente recordó al muchacho protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo, antes de caer dormida, algo los golpeó muy fuerte y aquel golpe la hizo perder el conocimiento. Probablemente Orphen se llevó la parte más dura del impacto.

Mientras curaba al muchacho su mirada recorrió detenidamente cada centímetro del lugar. No parecía estar en un pantano, sino mas bien parecía estar en un lugar distinto. Había pocos árboles y además estos se encontraban secos. Un río negro que le causaba mucha desconfianza seguía su curso no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Pero estaban solos, ahí no estaba Magik, Leki ni Keilot.

No pudo evitar gritar cuando vio la mitad del cuerpo de la serpiente muerta a su lado.

Orphen se levantó por instinto y la observó con asco.

Orphen: ¿Qué es eso?

Cleo: ¿cómo qué?: ¿"Que es eso"?.

Orphen se volteó hacia la muchacha y se volvió a sentar sobre el suelo.

Orphen: la verdad es que no puedo recordar como llegué hasta aquí... de hecho recuerdo que mi nombre es Crilancelo y no entiendo por qué me llamas Orphen.

Cleo: O_O!

Orphen: No estoy seguro de quien eres tú… pero a juzgar por la situación y además la forma en que me tratas, y no puedo evitar mencionar lo hermosa que eres, diría que somos muy cercanos.

Cleo: ¿O.O?

Orphen: ¿Acaso eres mi novia?.

El hechicero mostró una amplia y coqueta sonrisa a Cleo, con la cual la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sin embargo no era momento para eso. Estaban solos, no sabían dónde estaban, y Orphen había perdido la memoria. Ahora todo dependía de ella.

Cleo: U/U "Calma Cleo, esto solo será temporal, ya verás que todo estará bien" "Esto está de mal en peor, y justo en estos momentos…"


	13. Chapter 13: El camino sigue

**El camino sigue.**

Magik abrió los ojos, y entonces se vio abrazando a Leki, quien también estaba inconsciente, Keilot estaba de pie a su lado mirando hacia el horizonte.

Flash back

Keilot: ¡Es una trampa!. Gritó.

Entonces se vio envuelto en un brillo poderoso, mientras que sus compañeros salían expulsados por la fuerza de ese ataque.

Durante unos breves momentos el tiempo se detuvo y entonces pudo apreciar a su hermana. Al menos parecía ser ella.

Keilot: Sahara, ¿por qué…?-

Sahara: no me mal intérpretes, no tengo intención de que mueras pero… sabes que no puedo negarme, parte de la esencia de ese ser esta en mis venas, por el veneno… tu sabes cómo funciona esto.

Keilot: pero estoy haciendo todo esto para ayudarte, para que seas libre.

Sahara: y lo aprecio, por eso y porque eres mi hermano no te he lastimado, pero sabes bien que deberías haberme matado en cuanto fui atacada por el demonio. –La verde mirada de Sarah se nubló a causa de unas lágrimas contenidas. – Lentamente pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y mi conciencia, muy pronto sólo seré carne, un títere que el demonio manipulará a su antojo. Te lo ruego Keilot, ¡MATAME!, no quiero vivir así.

El muchacho agachó la mirada.

Sahara : bien, esta será la última vez que hablaremos.

La sutil figura de la muchacha se desvaneció en el aire cual fantasma, entonces la imagen de un gigantesco ser envuelto en llamas se hizo presente, pero apenas apareció unos breves segundos y luego se desvaneció tan fugaz como había aparecido.

"Me estás buscando… pues a mí no me interesa volver a encontrarnos, o tu hermana y tus amigos sufrirán las consecuencias."

Cuando Magik despertó Keilot aún meditaba la situación, admirando el cielo. Se había tornado rojo, era señal de que estaban cerca.

Magik: el maestro y Cleo… no están…

Keilot salió de sus propios pensamientos para prestar atención a Magik.

Keilot: Hay que descender, es hora de que comencemos a bajar. Ahí los encontraremos.

Orphen: vamos anda si no eres mi novia… ¿entonces?

La chica se movía de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados, rascaba su cabeza, luego exhalaba y continuaba dando vueltas en círculos.

Cleo finalmente se volteó hacia el hechicero y le dedicó una sonrisa repleta de dulzura.

Cleo: Supongo que es complicado…- Concluyó.

Orphen se sonrojó. Aquella sonrisa lo hizo estremecerse por dentro.

La muchacha se aproximó al hechicero. Y sonrió nuevamente, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Cleo: ¿Y bien?, dime exactamente qué es lo que recuerdas.

Orphen: no mucho en verdad. -El muchacho agachó su cabeza mientras con una de sus manos sostenía su frente. –Recuerdo mi nombre, recuerdo… imágenes vagas, una especie de castillo, también a un muchacho de ojos verdes… recuerdo también, un lago…-

Cleo apreció como el muchacho se forzaba a sí mismo a recordar. Y casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, cogió su mano libre y la apretó ente sus manos.

El chico alzó la mirada y notó en los profundos ojos celestes de Cleo la preocupación en su mirada.

Orphen: Lo siento.

Cleo movió su rostro de un lado a otro.

Cleo: Lo lamento yo, si fuese algo menos torpe… si cuidara más de mi misma… tú no…

Cleo: x'S ….

Orphen se acercó a la chica, quien no se mostraba capaz de disimular su tristeza.

Por un momento pensó en rodearla con sus brazos, pero entonces la chica alzó la cabeza. A su espalda un ruido de ramas y hojas, la distrajo.

El hechicero se puso de pie. Al notar la rápida reacción de la chica, quien no tardó en desenvainar una espada.

Entonces una figura pequeña apareció de la nada y se aproximó a ellos.

Leki -grrrr-

Cleo: ¡Leki!- Dijo la chica con emoción. Mientras cogía a la criatura entre sus manos y la alzaba.

Magik: ¡LEEEEKIIII!.

Cleo oyó a su amigo gritando.

Cleo: ¡MAGIK!, ¡estamos aquí!

Ante la sorpresa de Cleo, el primero en aparecer, fue Keilot, el cual había llegado sigilosamente, a su lado, sin provocar ni una especie de ruido.

Keilot: Cleo… ¿estás bien?. Dijo el chico mientras le tomaba el rostro a la muchacha y lo examinaba con detención. Preocupado de algo le hubiese ocurrido.

Tal vez fue la impresión de Cleo, pero el chico se mostraba más preocupado que de costumbre.

Cleo: yo estoy bien… pero…

Entonces Keilot, sin acabar de escuchar lo que la chica decía, se volteó hacia el hechicero.

Al notar que lo miraban, Orphen se mostró un tanto desconcertado.

Keilot caminó hacia el muchacho.

Magik: ¡CLEO!, ¡Maestro!, me alegra que estén bien...

Cleo miró a Magik con el semblante triste. Y este comprendió que algo no andaba bien con su maestro.

En tanto Keilot ya estaba muy cerca de Orphen, quien retrocedió lejos de su alcance de manera instintiva.

Cleo: Tranquilo Orphen, Keilot, es un amigo.

Orphen sabía que la chica no mentía, de alguna forma, los ojos de aquella muchacha la delatarían incluso aunque esta no estuviese siendo honesta. Pero la presencia de aquel chico lo incomodaba enormemente, y su instinto era de lo único que podía valerse en aquellos momentos.

Keilot notó la reacción de Orphen y aquello lo hizo sonreír.

Keilot: Perdió la memoria, pero no del todo, sabe con quién darse y quién no.

El cazador se volteó hacia Cleo y sonrió con dulzura.

Keilot: ^_^, este hechicero de pacotilla, recobrara su memoria en pocos días. Sólo dale algo de tiempo y cuéntale cosas, así lo ayudaras a recordar más fácilmente.

CLeo y Magik: U_Ú…

Orphen: O_Ó (¿acaso me dijo hechicero de pacotilla?)

Keilot: siempre buscando formas de captar la atención de Cleo ¿verdad?

Cleo y Orphen: u/ú

Keilot tomó a Cleo por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Quizá por algún viejo instinto, Orphen no pudo evitar indignarse ante aquella provocación.

Keilot: NO me quedará más remedio que compartir a la hermosa Cleo contigo, pero aquello me va a poner muy celoso. - Dijo el muchacho casi sin pensar en lo que decía.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Cleo se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Cleo: U/U… Keilot… emm.. estas muy cer…

Keilot: En fin, mi premio será un beso de la bella Cleo. -Y sin escuchar las quejas de la chica, El muchacho la tomó por el rostro y atrajo sus labios hacia los de él. Pero antes de pudiera sentir el contacto de la piel de Cleo sobre sus labios, sintió como una fuerza poderosa se la arrancaba de entre las manos.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Cleo sobre los brazos de Orphen. Quien observaba al cazador con su peor cara.

Magik, Quien aún no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Observó con asombro lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los celos de Orphen se hicieron evidentes al mostrar aquella reacción.

Cleo: O.O, Orphen!, hiciste magia!- La muchacha sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Orphen con sus brazos.

Keilot sonrió.

Keilot: Muy pronto recobrará su memoria. Sólo necesita ciertos estímulos. -Dijo el cazador. Resuelto.

Cleo bajó de los brazos de Orphen al notar en la mirada Keilot un dejo de tristeza.

Caminó hacia él.

Cleo: ¿Qué ocurre?

Keilot alzó la vista.

Keilot: Pensé que algo malo te pasaría, pero veo que Orphen te protegió.

Cleo: ¿y Cómo sabías que algo así podría pasar?

Keilot: Mi hermana… ella lo hizo. Tú eras su objetivo, estoy seguro. Y cada día que pase, cada paso que demos para acercarnos al demonio que la controla, será peor.

Magik, observó a Keilot, pues el chico alzó la vista dirigiéndola hacia él también. Quería que todos fuesen consientes a lo que se estaban exponiendo, ayudándolos a recuperar a su hermana.

Orphen: bueno… no creo estar seguro de lo que están hablando… -intervino en la conversación acercándose a los demás y captando su atención. –pero parece ser importante para ti.-

Cleo: está en juego la vida de su hermana.- intervino la chica.

Magik: Maestro, si no lo ayudamos entonces ella morirá. Usted dio su palabra de ayudarlo, y yo dí mi palabra de seguirlo a cualquier lugar.

Cleo se volteó hacia Keilot con una sonrisa.

Cleo: No importa cuántas veces nos digas lo mismo. No te dejaremos ir sólo.

Magik también sonrió. – no es como si fuera la primera vez que arriesgamos nuestras vidas para ayudar a alguien.-

Cleo: Orphen suele meternos en problemas muy usualmente.

Magik: como cuando seguíamos la pista de Agosto Sangriento.

Cleo: o como cuando casi desapareció un pueblo completo a causa de un huevo…

Magik: ahh? ¬¬"

Cleo: …Luego nos atacaron tres hermanas para vengarse por lo que le sucedió a su madre…

Magik: O_o Cle..

Cleo: y… tuvimos que luchar con un jardinero que quería conquistar el mundo.

Magik: ¡Pero si todo eso fue por culpa tuya!

Cleo: je.. jeje… yo no lo recuerdo así.

Orphen vio en un recuerdo fugaz, algunas de las cosas que la chica dijo y sonrió.

Cleo tapó la boca de Magik con su mano, mientras cerraba el puño de su otra mano y continuaba hablando.

Cleo: el punto de todo esto es que iremos contigo Keilot. Porque Yo te lo prometí y Orphen también. ¡Y él jamás rompe una promesa!

Orphen recordó entonces verse empapado, y a la chica de ojos azules mirándolo con profunda tristeza y preocupación, deteniéndolo, cogiendo su brazo.

Él gritó el nombre de Azalí, el cual regresó rápidamente a su mente, quería ayudarla, quería salvar a aquella chica. Y Cleo decía cosas que no quería oír. La dejó sola, parada frente a una pileta mientras veía como se alejaba de ella.

El chico alzó una ceja, aún estaba con él. Cleo aún viajaba con él.

Sonrió.

Cleo: ¡Orrrrrphen!... ¡te estoy hablando!, vamos Orphen, ya verás cómo lentamente recobrarás la memoria. Entre todos te haremos recordar. Así que no sigas ahí parado como un tonto…

La chica le extendió su mano.

Él la cogió con cariño, y juntos comenzaron a correr, siguiendo el mismo camino por el cual, Magik y Keilot se había marchado.

Ufff, se que he dejado pasar mucho tiempo sin escribir, y lo lamento de verdada T_T, lamentablemente soy estudiante universitaria y si algunos de ustedes han oído sobre problemas en Chile por el lucro en la educación, problemas que atentan contra la democracia, son reales. Por esto es que no he podido dedicarme a seguir el fic. :(, no se hasta cuando dure esto, pero mientras el gobierno siga ocupando violencia para reprimir a los estudiantes esto va a seguir creciendo y como dije antes soy consciente de las cosas, me importan mucho. Escribo esto sólo porque espero que otros países sepan lo que pasa en lugares, incluso cercanos, y que son fuertes los motivos que no me dejan dedicarme a cosas que me hacen felices, como entretenerlos a todos ustedes, con estas aventuras de Orphen y sus amigos.

¡Les deseo lo mejor!.


	14. Chapter 14 Una triste despedida

**Una triste despedida.**

Cada día que pasaba Orphen recobraba algo más de su memoria.

La peleas entre él y Cleo habían cesado, al menos de forma momentánea. Magik intentaba hacerlo recordar, enseñándole magia, aquello que más dominaba.

Era extraño para Cleo no discutir con Orphen, era ahora un chico desorientado, que no parecía sentirse seguro de sí mismo y el resto, y por otro lado, era educado y atento con ella. No era que no le agradara pero estaba tan acostumbrada a sus pequeñas discusiones diarias que se le hacía extraño verlo tan tranquilo, sonriente y calmado.

Cleo: Bobo.

Orphen: O_o… Ah que va eso?

Cleo: es que eres un bobo.

Orphen: y qué es lo que te hice ahora?

Cleo: Me fastidias maldita sea, tienes esa sonrisa de bobo todo el día.

Orphen: Eres… eres…

Cleo: Una chiquilla malcriada?, una tonta, torpe…

Orphen: Tan dulce cuando te enojas ^_^

Cleo: O.o… LEEEEEKIIIIII!

De un momento a otro se ve a Orphen volando por los cielos.

Keilot y Magik, quienes recolectaban leña aparecieron repentinamente asustados por la explosión. Pensando que tal vez alguien o algo los había atacado. Pero sólo vieron a Leki, con los ojos verdes e iluminados, y Cleo observando el cielo con una tétrica sonrisa entre sus labios.

Magik: Maestro voy por usteeed! Espeeeeéreeeee!

Keilot observó a Cleo algo perturbado.

Cleo: Ah mira comienza a caer. Si, creo que Magik lo encontrará muy pronto.

Keilot: ¿Estaban discutiendo?

Cleo: XD no, como crees, Orphen sigue siendo muy torpe.

Keilot: -_-'' , entonces porque hiciste que Leki lo atacara.

Cleo: Pues… ya me tenía harta… haber si con ese ataque vuelve a recobrar la memoria.

Keilot: Pienso que lo extrañas…

Cleo: ¿qué cosa?. ^_^

Keilot: Las peleas con Orphen.

Cleo: ¬¬, pero que cosas dices Keilot. Simplemente ese idiota me tiene harta.

Keilot: ¿Sabes Cleo?, cuando los conocí a ambos, supuse que ustedes dos no se soportaban, pero a medida que compartía con ambos, me fui dando cuenta, que en verdad, sus peleas, eran solo una forma más de captar la atención del otro.

Cleo: Keilot… yo…

Keilot: Vamos Cleo, no soy tonto, no puedo negar que darme cuenta de eso fue duro al principio, sin embargo… No puedo enfadarme, el hechicero será un idiota pero… en verdad le importas. Yo sé, que si decides quedarte con él. Entonces nada malo te pasará.

Ante las palabras de Keilot, el rostro de Cleo fue cambiando de una tétrica sonrisa a una media sonrisa, de una media sonrisa, a una expresión seria, de una expresión sería a un rostro triste y de un rostro triste a un llanto descontrolado. Él tenía razón, cada palabra que decía, era cierto. Y por eso es que Cleo al oírlo se sentía cada vez más entristesida. No quería lastimar al cazador, y tanto él como Orphen la hacían sentirse consternada todo el tiempo creyendo saber más que ella de sus pripios sentimientos aunque en realidad su mente vagaba continuamente entre los ojos de Orphen, su profunda mirada, sus hermosos rasgos varoniles, y la amabilidad de Keilot, sus atenciones, sus sonrisas. La única ventaja real que había entre ambos chicos, era el tiempo que llevaba viajando al lado del hechiero.

Keilot rodeó con sus brazos a la muchacha, mientras esta sollozaba tímidamente entre sus brazos. Sin ser capaz de decir nada.

Cleo: ¡Tú y Orphen son unos tontos!. La oyó decir, y aquello hizo sonreír al muchacho. Quien comprendió que la extraña reacción de Cleo significaba que aún estaba muy confundida.

Orphen: ¡Se Puede saber que pasa contigo!, ¡Por poco me matas!

Cleo alzó la vista y la dirigió a los ojos marrones de Orphen. Entonces sonrió sin previo aviso.

Orphen: ¡Y ahora te ries de mí!

Magik: Maestro, no se enfade, yo se que Cleo está arrepentida y va a disculparse. ¿No es así Cleo?

Cleo: Claro que no, todo lo hice por Orphen.

Orphen: ¡¿A qué vas con todo eso?!- grito indignado.

Magik: pues la verdad es que lanzarlo por los aires es algo muy usual en la relación de ambos.

Cleo: ¡Lo vez!, sólo quería ayudarte a recordar… ^_^

Orphen: grrrr…. ¬¬

Todos reían a excepción de Orphen, quien aún estaba molesto con la chica por haberlo lanzado por los aires.

Orphen ya comenzaba a recordar mejor el tipo de relación que ambos llevaban, recordaba a Magik, y había comenzado a recordar a otros también, como Artia, Azali, Estef, Eris, Lai, Licoris, entre muchos más. Incluso partes de su vida, y hechizos.

Recordaba a la perfección el primer viaje, que realizó con los muchachos. En aquel entonces Cleo apenas era una niña al igual que Magik, aunque en un inicio no era más que una carga, luego comenzó a soportar e incluso a apreciar su presencia.

Keilot: Vamos Orphen se que estas molesto, pero creo que debes comer algo, Magik preparó una comida deliciosa.

Cleo: ¡Si! Y yo lo ayudé.

Orphen: Entonces no quiero… de seguro que me enfermaré del estómago. ¬¬

Cleo: pero que dices Orphen si ha quedado delicioso. ^.^

Orphen: no quiero.

Cleo: Pero que te crees, ¡hechicero de pacotilla!

Segundos después se ve a Magik sosteniendo a Cleo por los brazos. Mientras Keilot se aproximaba tranquilamente a Orphen con un plato entre sus manos.

Keilot: Vamos, sólo come. – Le dijo mientras le entregaba el plato de comida.

Magik y Cleo aún forcejeaban Cleo para zafarse y Magik para evitar que la chica continuara discutiendo con Orphen.

Entonces unas lianas salieron desde la espesura y cogieron a Cleo y a Magik, tomando a ambos chicos por desprevenido. Incluso Leki no pudo hacer nada ante la rapidez de aquel ataque. Pero a penas raccionó corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su ama.

Keilot sacó su espada y Orphen se puso de pie, pero para ese entonces los chicos desaparecieron.

Keilot: Sígueme, es por aquí.

Keilot corrió rápidamente perdiéndose por el mismo camino por el cual desaparecieron Cleo y Magik. Orphen lo siguió sin mayores complicaciones.

Orphen: ¿qué fue eso?

Keilot: Imagino que uno de los secuaces del Gohuorot.

Corrieron durante un buen rato, hasta que alcanzaron un claro en medio del lugar. Y ahí justo frente a ellos estaba Cleo y Magik, cada uno de ellos, envuelto en una esfera verdosa. Ambos estaban consientes en su interior y luchaban frenéticamente para poder romper las esferas. Pero sin resultados.

Un hombre estaba sentado sobre una roca, justo al medio de sus prisioneros. Estaba tranquilo, entonando una flauta dulce. No tenía rostro, y su piel era oscura como el carbón. Sus dedos eran largos y era el doble de alto que el porte de una persona normal. Lo único que había en su rostro era una boca sonriente.

Leki en tanto luchaba con lo que parecía ser un extraño animal que se paraba en cuatro patas con un gran hocico y sin ojos, que lo atacaba constantemente con un liquido verdoso que escupía de su hocico. El animal no tenia ojos, ni orejas, simplemente su enorme boca repleta de dientes puntiagudos.

Keilot: ¿quién eres?

Orphen: suelta a los chicos, ¡pelea conmigo cobarde!

Demonio: deja ya esta búsqueda absurda, estos chicos pagaran las consecuencias si no te detienes.

Al oír las palabras del demonio Cleo y Magik golpearon la esfera al mismo tiempo captando la atención del cazador.

Sus cabezas se movían de un lado a otro, en señal de negación, tal vez no podían oírlos pero ellos entendían a la perfección lo que decían.

Orphen: Ellos no están dispuestos a tranzar. Dijo el hechicero dirigiéndose a Keilot.

Demonio: Vaya, asi que no… esta bien. El demonio hizo un chasquido con sus dedos. Entonces los rostros de Cleo y Magik cambiaron.

Los chicos comenzaron a sujetar sus cuellos, con desesperación mientras se derrumbaban.

Orphen: ¡Los está aficciando!

Keilit sacó su espada. Y atacó al demonio quien se alzó en el aire, lanzándole unas burbujas que explotaban al contacto. Lanzando un líquido verdoso que quemaba la piel.

Un poco de este líquido salpicó al brazo de Keilot, desasiendo su ropa. Orphen lanzó un ataque al demonio tomándolo por desprevenido. Esto hizo enfadar a la bestia quien se abalanzó sobre el hechicero, pero entonces un nuevo ataque de Keilot lo detuvo a medio camino. El demonio volvió a hacer tronar los dedos y entonces las esferas que mantenían a Cleo y Magik se redujeron adhiriéndose a la piel de éste.

Keilot: ¡Orphen! Ocúpate de los muchachos.

Orphen corrió hacia sus amigos, y comenzó a lanzar algunos hechizos intentando romper la envoltura que los mantenía sin oxígeno. Ya casi no tenían fuerzas para seguir luchando y lentamente tanto Magic como Cleo se fueron desvaneciendo.

Entonces Orphen comprendió que la única manera en que sus amigos serían libres. Seria destruyendo al demonio.

Keilot cayó al suelo, justo a su lado y apenas por poco pudo zafarse de la arremetida del demonio.

Entonces Orphen alzó la vista y tubo en su mente las palabras precisas.

Orphen: ¡Adelante espada de la luz!

El demonio no alcanzó a hacer nada frente a aquel ataque, el cual lo dejó muy mal herido, Keilot se abalanzó sobre la bestia y ante un último intento desesperado de ésta lanzó unas burbujas a su enemigo, pero Keilot fue más rápido y lanzó una daga para destruir las burbujas, que explotaron justo sobre su cuerpo, destruyendo a la criatura.

Leki exterminó casi al mismo tiempo a la bestia contra la que luchaba, dejando su cuerpo muerto a un lado de lugar. Leki corrió cogiando a reunirse con su dueña.

Los cuerpos de Cleo y Magic cayeron sobre el suelo, inertes.

Orphen sacó de encima aquella extraña textura que los envolvía, pero aún así ellos ni uno de los dos respiraba.

Orphen los meció, los cuerpos de sus amigos muy suavemente pero ambos permanecían inmóviles.

Keilot corrió hacia ellos y se posó justo al lado de Cleo, entonces comenzó a moverla bruscamente, intentando que despertara. Presionó su pecho con intención de reanimarla, pero todo lo que hacía parecía ser inútil.

Orphen deposito en tanto sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Magik.

Orphen: curo las cicatrices del declive.

A penas unos segundos después, el chico tosió y acto seguido abrió sus ojos con dificultad.

Entonces el hechicero se aproximó a Cleo pidiendo a Keilot que la soltara e hizo lo mismo con la muchacha.

Entonces Cleo también comenzó a respirar.

La muchacha abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio son los ojos oscuros del hechicero, quien suspiró aliviado al verla despertar, luego de eso se aproximó a MAgic y lo ayudó a incorporarse, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Cleo se incorporó con ayuda de Keilot quien la onbservó con tristeza.

La chica tosió. Y luego sonrió al muchacho.

Pero entonces el chico desvió la mirada con expresión seria en su rostro.

Keilot: Lo lamento Cleo.

El muchacho se puso de pie, mientras Cleo lo siguió con su mirada, aún muy cansada como para poder hablar.

Keilot: ¡hechicero!- gritó el muchacho captando la atención de Orphen. -los dejo a tu cargo-

Orphen lo observó buscando las palabras adecuadas para intentar persuadirlo, aunque sabía que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Orphen finalmente bufó. –Idiota.-

El cazador sonrió y con un gesto hacia Cleo se marchó corriendo.

EL muchacho sabía que si continuaba su viaje junto a los muchachos sólo acabaría ocurriendo una tragedia. Debía continuar sólo, y sabía que esa era la única forma en que podría irse.

Le dolía separarse de la pelirubia, y la compañía de los demás, pero era algo que debía hacer, él sólo y nadie más.

Cleo lo observó alejándose, sin verse capaz aún de ponerse de pie y seguirlo.

-¡Keiloooooot!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero ni las suplicas de la chica lo harían cambiar de opinión, más aún después de lo ocurrido, donde casi muere por su culpa.

Orphen sujetó la mano de Cleo.

Ella lo miró, y él meció la cabeza de un lado a otro indicándole de que debía dejar hacer al cazador lo que creía correcto.

Cleo comenzó a llorar, Y Orphen la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Ese canalla no se librará tan fácil de nosotros… - Pensó el muchacho en voz alta, hablando para sí, más que para Cleo.

Keilot no sabía que más temprano que tarde sus caminos volverían a encontrarse.

Créanme que alejar a Keilot me duele más a mí que a cualquiera. Pero es momento de que Cleo y Orphen comiencen a pasar un momento más a solas.

Próximamente, Nuevas aventuras, nuevos monstruos que combatir. Y un poco más de Cleo X Orphen!. AAAAAAAHHHH!

Jajajajaj parece como si anunciara un próximo capítulo de tv, XD.

Un saludo a tod s los que leen mis fic. Espero poder subir un capítulo lo antes posible.

Pero no se preocupen cada vez queda menos para que este fic llegue a su fin.

Pero como soy muy buena y he tenido esta historia mucho tiempo botada, aquí les va un BONUS TRACK!

Cleo despertó a media noche, miró hacia todos lados y a su lado sólo pudo ver a Magik, Orphen no estaba, mientras que Keilot ya hace algunos días había decidido tomar su propio camino.

La chica comenzó a caminar y entonces ese encontró con un claro. Había encontrado, a pesar de la tristeza del paisaje que se extendía sin vida ante sus ojos, un sitio donde las estrellas lograban abrirse paso y alumbrar con su poderoso brillo. Ahí en medio de la nada una flor crecía tímidamente protegida por el brillo de aquellas estrellas y la luna.

Cleo se recostó sobre la maleza y con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza mientras como una niña pequeña descubriendo la magia del mundo observaba la hermosa flor dorada.

La observó un momento y luego vio con inquietud el desolador paisaje a su alrededor, aquella pequeña flor se esforzaba mucho para crecer y Cleo se conmovió ante aquello. Depositó sus manos, una a cada lado y cerró los ojos, comenzó a entregarle energía, una energía que fluía de sus manos y ayudaría a proteger a aquella delicada criatura, en su difícil misión de embellecer aquel lúgubre y triste lugar.

Entonces sintió unas manos posándose sobre las suyas. Al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a frente a Orphen.

El muchacho al ver a sus amigos tan apacibles se levantó, no muy seguro de la hora que era, decidió caminar un momento por los alrededores intentando encontrar alguna señal que delatara el camino que Keilot había tomado, sin embargo sólo dio vueltas en el lugar sin hallar si quiera una pista del muchacho. Cuando retomaba el camino de vuelta se encontró con el claro penetrado por la luz de las estrellas. Entonces vio a Cleo intentando proteger a una pequeña y hermosa flor que crecía al medio de la oscuridad.

Cleo no había tomado conciencia que ella misma era como aquella pequeña flor. Una luz de esperanza ante la más horrible y penetrante oscuridad.

Se quedaron un momento así sentados uno al frente del otro, sin decir nada. Simplemente entregando una energía limpia y purificadora.

Finalmente Orphen soltó las manos de Cleo y se puso de pie.

Cleo: ¿Dónde estabas Orphen?

Orphen dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el brillo de las estrellas un minuto, como si su destello recargara sus energías.

Orphen: no lo sé… Creo que buscaba alguna pista de ese cazador testarudo.

La mirada de Cleo se entristeció.

Orphen volvió su mirada a la chica y notó su tristeza, entonces su corazón también se llenó de tristeza al verla así.

Orphen: Tranquila, encontraremos a Keilot, te aseguro que ahora que viaja sólo estará mucho mejor.

Cleo alzó la vista para encontrar la mirada de Orphen dirigida a ella.

La chica entonces se aproximó al muchacho.

Cleo: ¿y que tal tú?

Orphen: ¿yo qué?

Cleo: ¿cómo estas?, veo que comienzas a recordar cosas, hechizos, nombres, situaciones.

Orphen: ¡Si! ^_^, ¡tal como se esperaba de mí, ya recuerdo muchas cosas.!

Cleo sonrió. -¡Me alegro mucho!-

Orphen: Pero me temo que aún no logro recordar muchas cosas relacionadas a ti. Mucho menos a Keilot, no sé, cómo ni cuándo nos conocimos.

Cleo: Bueno… supongo que eso es de esperar.- dijo la chica en un murmullo apenas perceptible.- después de todo tú y yo nos la pasábamos discutiendo. ^.^, no es algo que a alguien le gustaría recordar.

Orphen pudo darse cuenta de que a pesar de estar sonriendo, Cleo se había entristecido al oír que no lograba recordar los sucesos relacionados a ella.

El chico tomó el rostro de Cleo, obligándola a alzar la vista.

Cleo no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidado.

Orphen: ^_^, no creo que ese sea el motivo. Para ser franco, ¡me gusta discutir contigo!.

Cleo: O_o, ¿encerio?

Orphen: ¡CLARO!, además, con el genio que tienes, nadie más tendría el valor de decir la gran cantidad de defectos que tienes.

Cleo: ¬_¬, creo que ya fue suficiente.

Orphen: No, es en serio, he descubierto en este corto tiempo que eres experta en meternos en líos, y que tienes un genio del demonio, además eres terca, una malcriada y…

Cleo tenía el seño fruncido y su puño apretado. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Orphen ya que lamentablemente Leki se había quedado durmiendo junto a Magik.

Entonces Orphen tomó la mano que Cleo mantenía apretada y cruzó sus dedos con los de ella y comenzó a acercarse invasivamente.

Orphen: también eres muy dulce…

Cleo: O/O

Orphen: siempre tienes una sonrisa para momentos difíciles.- Orphen se acercó aún más a Cleo.

Cleo: U/U

Orphen: y…

Cleo creía estar en las nubes, nunca había sido tratada de aquel modo por el hechicero y esto en parte la desconcertaba, aunque más bien todo parecía ser un sueño.

Orphen: eres pésima cocinera.

Cleo: O_ó.. ¿qué..?, ¡eres un…!

Cleo no pudo acabar la frase pues entonces Orphen tomó a la chica por la cintura y la acercó a él, fundiendo sus labios con los de ella.

En un comienzo Cleo pensó que Orphen sólo intentaba fastidiarla, incrédula a que el chico pudiese hacer algo como aquello por otros motivos.

Entonces Orphen se alejó unos pocos centímetros, tomando cierta distancia de sus labios, luego abrió levemente sus parpados cruzando sus miradas y comenzó a jugar tiernamente con la pequeña nariz de Cleo rozándola con la suya, mientras sonreía con dulzura, buscando tal vez una respuesta de la chica.

La chica cayó rendida ante aquel gesto y abrazó a Orphen rodeándolo con sus brazos. Y al igual que él, la chica hundió sus labios con los de él. El hechicero entonces presionó el cuerpo de Cleo al suyo, depositando sus manos sobre su espalda, abrazándola muy fuertemente como si temiera que la chica fuera a escapar.

Pero Cleo solo pensaba en continuar disfrutando de aquel momento, en un tierno juego de caricias, besos y deseo.

Un ruido muy fuerte la hizo abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo se vio tendida sobre el suelo abrazando a Leki.

Se incorporó sólo para comprender que no estaban solos. Dotchin y Volcan hacía nuevamente su aparición, pero al notar que Cleo abría los ojos ambos bandidos salieron corriendo disparados.

Cleo observó la olla de comida sobre el suelo. De seguro aquel sonido la había despertado. Si no hubiesen huido tan rápidamente probablemente Leki los hubiese enviado a volar, pero aquellos pillos habían sido rápidos.

La chica observó a su alrededor.

Cleo: "O_o, un sueño", pensó en su mente. Consternada. ¡Había sido tan real!.

La chica llevó sus dedos a sus labios.

Orphen estaba muy cerca, dormía apoyado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados.

Cleo se levantó aún consternada, y Leki la siguió.

Hacía en verdad mucho frío. Cleo se vio tiritando repentinamente.

Se acercó a Orphen y lo meció suavemente. No quería iniciar una nueva discusión, ya sabía cómo odiaba Orphen que lo despertaran.

El chico parecía que no dormía tan profundamente pues abrió los ojos a penas Cleo lo tocó.

Cleo: Orphen, hace frío, tal vez deberías acercarte más al fuego. O cubrirte con una manta.

Orphen alzó la vista y comprendió que esa escena se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Orphen: Pero que dices niña, si yo estoy bien. Mira nada más como tiemblas.

Cleo sonrió. ¿Niña?, se le hacía extraño que le dijeran así, después de todo llevaba ya 4 años viajando con el hechicero. Definitivamente ya no era una niña.

Orphen se levantó y estiró sus brazos al cielo mientras bostezaba. Tal como Cleo pensaba, el escándalo de Dotchin y Volcan lo había despertado en realidad y no ella.

El hechicero dio vueltas por el lugar buscando a los causantes de aquel destrozo, estaba de muy mal humor por la forma en la cual había sido sacado de su sueño. Mientras el instinto de Cleo la hizo regresar a su sitio para continuar durmiendo en compañía de Leki, antes de que el hechicero optara por soltar su rabia contra ella.

Para sorpresa de la chica Orphen no buscó pelea. Simplemente se limitó a tomar una manta y acomodarse a su lado, para continuar durmiendo.

Cleo sonrió para sus adentros.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano para continuar con el viaje.

Mientras continuaban con su camino Cleo creyó ver un resplandor dorado a un costado. Así que se desvió uno poco, alejándose de sus amigos. Entonces vio la bella flor con la cual había soñado la noche anterior, alumbrada ahora por unos tibios rayos de sol.

Orphen: ¿Es hermosa no?

Cleo se volteó hacia el hechicero. No se armaba del valor suficiente para preguntarle si acaso él en realidad la había besado.

Orphen sonrió. –Qué extraño. Anoche soñé con este lugar.- Dijo. Luego se alejó caminando.

La muchacha se quedó muda pensando.

Orphen: Vamos Cleo, recuerda que debemos encontrar al cazador.

Cleo sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar sus pensamientos de ella. -Siii- respondió.

Cleo: ¡Vamos Leki!, le dijo a su mascota antes de ir al encuentro de sus compañeros.


	15. Chapter 15: el infierno del Gohuorot

El infierno del Gohuorot

EL camino se tornaba cada vez más duro, Magik, Orphen y Cleo avanzaban lentamente a través de la espesura lastimando sus cuerpos con cada paso que daban. Orphen aún no lograba recobrar su memoria por completo y esto fastidiaba a Cleo. Sin embargo, el chico no había tenido problemas para retomar su rutina en donde ellos discutían continuamente.

Magik: Maestro, no puedo ver, hacia donde caminamos. A cada paso es más difícil avanzar y el camino se torna más oscuro.

Orphen: lo sé Magik, pero me temo que es el único camino.

Cleo: Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de reclamar y continúen avanzando. Dijo la chica dándose vuelta. Era esta vez Cleo quien encabezaba la marcha.

No era que Magik confiara en la orientación de la chica, sin embargo, confiaba en sus corazonadas con respecto a Keilot.

Esta situación de alguna forma molestaba a Orphen, la chica, parecía muy distraída desde que aquel muchacho se había marchado, aunque aún le faltaba mucho recordar respecto a esa mujer, el tipo de relación que llevaban y sus sentimientos hacia ella. No podía evitar molestarse cada vez que Cleo lograba encontrar algún rastro dejado por el cazador.

Magik: Cleo es realmente sorprendente. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es seguir el rastro a un cazador?. Y tú has encontrado pistas durante todo el camino.

Cleo detuvo su marcha y se volteó hacia los muchachos, quienes pudieron apreciar su semblante entristecido ante la mención del chico.

Cleo: Keilot… él me enseñó. –dijo con angustia mientras presionaba su puño y lo llevaba a su pecho.

Orphen: No entiendo cuál es tu afán de seguirlo, si es claro que se marchó para evitar que algo malo llegara a pasarte. Tu presencia sólo le causará problemas.- se aventuró a decir el hechicero negro a riesgo de salir volando por los cielos.

Pero a cambio los ojos celestes de la pelirrubia no hicieron más que entregarle una profunda mirada repleta de dolor.

Cleo: Tal vez sea cierto… - dijo la chica con desgano. –Pero si hay algo de lo que puedo estar segura es que Keilot no quería hacer este viaje sólo.

Orphen apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos.

Cleo: sé que generalmente sólo causo retrasos y problemas, pero creo que aun así… yo… ¡Yo se lo prometí!

Magik: Cleo.

Las palabras de Cleo retumbaron en la cabeza de Orphen. Y entonces comprendió el sentimiento de la chica. Una promesa, era una promesa, no podías simplemente desprenderte de ella y hacer como si nada.

Orphen alzó la vista, sólo para ver cómo Cleo desaparecía frente a sus ojos. La tierra Bajo sus pies de derrumbó haciéndola caer irremediablemente.

Magik y Orphen: CLEOOOOOO!

Cleo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh hh!

A penas unos segundos después se oyó el golpe.

Magik: ¿Cleo estas bien?

La muchacha no respondió. Además no había manera de ver algo ante aquella profunda oscuridad.

Orphen aún no recordaba muchos de sus hechizos y Magik no conocía ni uno que pudiera ayudarlos.

Orphen se puso de pie con el rostro serio mientras mantenía la vista sobre el agujero por el cual había caído la muchacha.

Orphen: saltaré.

Magik: pero maestro…

Orphen: si no te respondo entonces busca la manera de descender y sacarnos de ahí.

Magik asintió sin reproches. Antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa, el hechicero se lanzó.

A los pocos segundos Magik oyó el impacto.

Magik: ¿Maestro está bien?

Orphen: ¡Si! Adelante, sólo preocúpate de caer correctamente.

El hechicero comenzó a buscar a su amiga a tientas. Cuando un brillo verdoso captó su atención.

Era Leki, quien había caído junto con la muchacha. El golpe había sido amortiguado por el cuerpo de su ama, pero ella se había llevado la peor parte, quedando inconsciente, pero a pesar de sus intentos Orphen no lograba ver nada en medio de aquella oscuridad. Leki comenzó a guiarlo hasta la muchacha hasta que finalmente Orphen logró dar con la chica.

Orphen: ¡Cleo!, ¡Cleo!.- dijo con cierta desesperación en su tono de voz mientras mecía suavemente el cuerpo de la chica.

La oyó quejarse, y el hechicero no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Cleo comenzó a emitir un brillo tenue que se fue tornando cada vez más y más poderoso a medida que la chica abría los ojos.

Cuando finalmente se incorporó, llevó las manos a la cabeza quejándose por el dolor.

Orphen tardó un momento en salir de su asombro. Recordó entonces el extraño sueño que había tenido noches atrás, en donde veía una flor, creciendo en medio de la nada. Recordó haber tenido ese pensamiento, Cleo era, la luz que brillaba en medio de la oscuridad.

Orphen: Pero que…

Cleo oyó al hechicero y lo miró asombrada.

Cleo: Orphen. – soltó sorprendida, pero entonces notó que Orphen la miraba con cierto desconcierto y asombro.

Leki en cambio lamía la mano de la chica con felicidad, alegre de que hubiese despertado y que se encontrara bien.

Orphen notó entonces que la cabeza de la chica sangraba, justo por donde ella mantenía su mano.

Magik: ¡Allá voy maestro!. Gritó éste antes de lanzarse.

Orphen: tranquila Cleo deja ayudarte.

El hechicero apartó con delicadeza la mano de la pelirrubia quien no pudo evitar soltar un quejido al minuto en que su mano rozó la herida en su cabeza.

Magik: ¡Cleo!, ¡estás bien!, qué alivio, me temía que algo malo hubiese ocurrido.

Magik, tardó un momento en darse cuenta de la poderosa luz emanando del cuerpo de su compañera. Entonces justo en el momento en que Orphen acababa de curar las heridas de Cleo el muchacho soltó un grito de asombro.

Magik: ¡CLEO!, ¡estás brillando!

La chica entonces prestó atención a sus manos y comprendió que las palabras de Magik eran ciertas.

Cleo: ¿¡Pero qué es lo que está ocurriendo!?

Orphen: no tengo la menor idea, pero creo que podemos sacar ventaja de esto.

Magik: toda la razón, las criaturas de este lugar no están acostumbradas al contacto con la luz, quizá el brillo de Cleo las espante.

Cleo: =S … o las atraiga.

Orphen se llevó entonces la mano a la barbilla, pensando. Finalmente optó por alzar los hombros.

Orphen: De todas formas aquellas bestias no han tenido problema para encontrarnos. Si un monstruo desea pelea entonces la tendrá.

Cleo observó al hechicero en silencio. Comenzó a pensar que tal vez todo esto tenía que ver con aquella pequeña flor que había encontrado antes. Tal vez, no había sido un sueño, tal vez, aquella diminuta flor se había conmovido tanto ante su gesto que le había otorgado un don especial, para el largo y difícil camino que tendrían por delante.

Pero aquello no era lo que más preocupaba a la muchacha. Hace días le venía rondando en la mente la idea de que lo que vivió ese día, no había sido un sueño. Tal vez Orphen si la había besado.

Orphen en cambio parecía más preocupado de buscar la forma de salir de ese lugar.

Magik: Maestro, Cleo miren, encontré un camino. Tal vez podamos continuar por este sitio.

Cleo se levantó y se asomó por el sitio que Magik les indicaba.

La chica notó que el camino comenzaba a descender. Suspiró. Sabía que cada paso que daba los acercaba al terrible demonio que había mencionado Keilot, que Azalea conocía y que tanto mal había causado a Sahara.

Su semblante se ensombreció. Comenzó a preguntarse cosas en las que hasta ahora no había pensado. Orphen no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, y Magik daría su mejor esfuerzo de ser necesario. Pero, ¿sería suficiente?.

La chica comenzó a avanzar cuando Leki captó su atención empujándola levemente con su cabeza.

Cleo observó a Orphen quien sonreía, mientras hablaba con Magik. Éste le contaba una divertidísima anécdota de sus viajes.

La chica no pudo evitar perder su mirada en aquel rostro. No podía imaginarse una vida sin Orphen a su lado.

La chica suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba.

Entonces chocó abruptamente con el torso del hechicero negro.

Orphen: Cleo te estaba hablando. -EL chico depositó su mano en la frente de su amiga. – ¿Estás bien?, ¿quieres que descansemos?, te diste un gran golpe.

Cleo observó a Orphen directamente a los ojos. Esto provocó que el hechicero se avergonzara quien se vio obligado a apartar la mirada.

Cleo: Estoy bien. Es sólo…

Magik: ¿Qué ocurre Cleo?

Cleo: creo que por esta vez deberían dejarme seguir este viaje sola.

Magik: ¿pero de que estas hablando Cleo?

Orphen: No creo que estés capacitada para hacer un viaje tan peligroso, sola.

Cleo: Claro que sí, estoy segura que podría cuidar de mi misma. Además Leki estaría conmigo.

Orphen: Qué te lleva a decir todas esas tonterías, ¡niña torpe!.

Cleo alzó la vista nuevamente y por primera vez su mirada decidida intimidó al hechicero.

Cleo: tú has perdido tu memoria y no sabemos cuándo la recuperes. Y por otro lado… ¡No quiero que nada malo les ocurra!

Orphen sonrió mientras depositaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

Orphen: ¿Qué sería de ti sin mí?, ¿acaso olvidas que aun así en mi condición les salvé la vida, tanto a ti, como a Magik?

Cleo asintió apartando la cabeza a un lado, zafándose del gesto de su compañero.

Magik: Lo lamento Cleo, pero no te dejaremos sola. Dijo el chico sonriendo.

Orphen: ¿Ya ves?, sería imposible que te libres de nosotros tan fácilmente.

La chica sonrió.

Magik: y tú Leki, ¿qué opinas?

Leki: ¡Grrrrrrrr!...

Orphen: Vamos, sigamos adelante… dijo mientras cogía la mano de Cleo obligándola a avanzar.

Magik notó el gesto y sonrió para sus adentros.

Mientras que Cleo observó la mano del hechicero entrelaza con la suya.

Cleo: Les advierto, tengo la impresión de que algo va a ocurrir en cuanto salgamos de esta cueva.

Orphen: y yo te advierto que entonces, más vale, estés preparada.

Continuaron caminando largo rato. Cleo alumbraba el camino, y esto les hacía mucho más fácil y rápido el viaje. Después de todo, haber caído por aquel agujero no había sido tan malo. Ahora podían avanzar rápidamente, sin estar luchando constantemente con árboles muertos y espinas.

Finalmente, después de horas de descendiendo. Cleo creyó ver algo de luz, una luz que no provenía de aquel brillo misterioso que su cuerpo emanaba. Apresuró el paso. Y entonces la sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro se quebró de un momento a otro.

Quedó de pié mirando hacia el exterior. Y no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca.

Orphen Y Magik no tardaron en llegar y tal como Cleo no pudieron disimular el horror en sus rostros.

Afuera había arboles oscuros, secos, desolados, que crecían a gran distancia unos de otros. Un rio negro atravesaba la tierra seca y desolada. Una que otro charco de agua brotaba del piso, y ya hacían cadáveres podridos por todos lados. Era una imagen escalofriante, incluso el más fuerte y valiente de los hombres se habría sentido indefenso como un gatito ante aquella imagen.

Cleo fue la primera en avanzar. No daría marcha atrás, Keilot no podría sólo con el demonio y no podía abandonarlo a estas alturas. Jamás podría perdonárselo.

Orphen: está decidida en continuar.

Magik observó al hechicero tras oír sus palabras.

Magik: ella siempre ha sido así, nada la detiene, puede ser testaruda, odiosa e incluso torpe. Sin embargo, jamás deja algo inconcluso. Es así como llegó hasta usted maestro, ¿Aún no lo recuerda?, ella se escondió en la carreta en la cual viajábamos y sin preguntarle a nadie decidió acompañarnos. Hasta que finalmente la dejó continuar el viaje con nosotros.

Tras estas palabras el joven aprendiz continuó su camino, a pesar de que aún los oscuros ojos de Orphen estaban posados en él.

"¿Realmente así había acabado viajando Cleo con ellos?". Él no podía recordarlo, pero ciertamente no le parecía tan extraño después de pensarlo un poco.

Orphen siguió la huella de sus compañeros. Faltaba muy poco, podía sentirlo, algo iba a ocurrir y posiblemente no sería nada bueno, pero estaba seguro que mientras Magik, Cleo y él, estuviesen juntos, todo estaría bien.

La noche cayó finalmente y la oscuridad los embargó. Sentimientos de desolación brotaron de sus mentes como una lluvia de ideas. Su paso por aquel lugar infernal, comenzaba a afectarlos. Cleo era un caso diferente, ella aún brillaba, aunque la luz no brotaba hacia el exterior, como había ocurrido en la cueva, se podía ver luz en su mirada, un brillo acogedor que lograba entregar a sus compañeros la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

Ella fue quien encontró finalmente un sitio seguro para descansar, no era muy amplio, ni tampoco lucía cómodo, pero les brindaría la protección necesaria para pasar la noche.

Cleo: ¿Estas bien Magik?, luces cansado.

Magik: Creo que es el lugar, simplemente no logro sentirme cómodo estando en este sitio.

El muchacho se refugió aún más, entre la agrupación de enormes rocas, que Cleo había encontrado.

Cleo se volteó hacia Orphen. Lo notaba exhausto, incluso podía ver su respiración. Miles de pensamientos parecían agobiarlos, pues mantenía la cabeza gacha, con la mirada fija en el piso.

Cleo: Orphen… soltó la muchacha mientras depositaba su mano en el hombro del hechicero.

Éste se sobresaltó y le devolvió la mirada, un poco perdido.

Orphen: ¡Oh!, lo lamento Cleo, ¿Me hablabas?

Cleo: No, pero te vez exhausto. Quizá deberías dormir.

Orphen: no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Será mejor que tú y Magik descansen mientras yo hago guardia.

Cleo sabía que el hechicero no se encontraba bien, sin embargo, también sabía que decía la verdad y que probablemente no podría dormir. Por lo que no quiso insistir y lo dejó tranquilo.

Estaba tan exhausta que no le fue difícil conciliar el sueño por lo que cayó rápidamente dormida.

La chica repentinamente abrió los ojos. No podía saber si había dormido horas, minutos, o tal vez segundos, pero el roce de algo la obligó a abrir los ojos contra su voluntad.

A su lado estaba Orphen, muy cerca. Pero con la mirada perdida hacia afuera de la acumulación de rocas. La chica alzó la vista y observó con horror un brillo pálido pasando justo por fuera del lugar. Eran almas perdidas de seres extraños, monstruosos o simplemente con un destino cruel.

Orphen tapó la boca de la muchacha, pues notó que había despertado y supuso cuál sería su primera reacción.

El grito de Cleo quedó ahogado bajo la mano de aquel moreno quien se acercó aún más al rostro de Cleo, aun concentrado en la visión fantasmal que pasaba por fuera de su lugar de descanso.

Orphen: intentaron entrar, pero no pudieron, imagino que el brillo que emite cuerpo no sólo nos da luz en la oscuridad sino que también crea una barrera protectora. –dijo sin más. Notablemente nervioso por la presencia de aquellas criaturas.

Orphen finalmente soltó la boca de la muchacha.

Orphen: no creo que deba preocuparme más. Veo que algo nos protege, no sé qué sea precisamente, pero supongo que podré dormir esta vez.

Orphen se acomodó sobre el suelo. A unos pocos metros de Cleo, quien aún miraba hacia afuera consternada.

El frio de la noche le helaba los huesos y esas presencias fantasmagóricas la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza, como una niña asustada.

Cleo optó por apartar la mirada, tal como lo había hecho el hechicero y luego se aproximó gateando hacia el muchacho, quien no había tardado en caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, y se acurrucó a su lado, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del hechicero, rodeándolo con sus brazos intentando sentir el calor de su cuerpo y buscando refugio a sus miedos. Orphen despertó medianamente al sentir a la chica a su lado y en un acto reflejo la rodeo con sus propios brazos haciéndola sentir finalmente protegida, aunque ella no era la única que se sintió así, el hechicero por su lado también sintió como la energía de Cleo, lo atravesaba otorgándole, paz, seguridad y sanando sus miedos internos.

Finalmente ambos cayeron rendidos por el sueño.

Tal vez habían pasado horas, o quizá un día entero, pero Orphen despertó aun sintiéndose exhausto. Cuando lo hizo notó que Cleo no se encontraba. Se incorporó rápidamente. Le pareció extraño y por un segundo se le pasó por la mente pensar en que la chica podría haber decidido finalmente abandonarlos. Pero su incertidumbre apenas duró unos momentos.

Cleo apareció a los pocos segundos vistiendo otra ropa, esta vez llevaba puesto una blusa negra y unos pantalones negros ajustados mientras que se su cabello lo traía recogido con una cola de caballo.

Cleo: ¡ah! Veo que ya despertaron- dijo la chica mientras se arrodillaba y entraba gateando a aquel agujero q usaron como refugio.

Orphen se volteó y encontró a unos pocos centímetros a Magik estirando sus brazos y dando un gran bostezo.

Magik: Cleo, ¿que traes puesto?

Cleo: ¿esto?. - La chica enseñó su blusa. – es algo que Keilot me obsequió, es cómodo, me permitirá moverme fácilmente. Pero bueno. Eso no es lo importante ahora. – el rostro de Cleo, se volvió serio.- Revise el lugar. Encontré un rastro para seguir, pero… me temo que Keilot esté herido. Había sangre, no muy lejos de aquí.

Magik: ¡O no! Cleo, ¡eso es terrible!.

Orphen: ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que se trata de él?.

Cleo metió la mano al pequeño bolso que cargaba en su hombro y extrajo de él un cinturón cubierto con sangre.

Magik: lo recuerdo.. es suyo…

Orphen: entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Caminaron a través de aquel lúgubre y triste espectáculo. Los cadáveres inundaban cada rincón dentro de aquel infierno, el aire se volvía cada vez más denso y el olor era insoportable, pero Cleo se mantenía firme en su posición, Magik jamás recordó ver a su amiga más serena y decidida que en aquel momento.

Orphen encabezaba la marcha y de tanto en tanto miraba a través de su hombro comprobando que sus amigos pudiesen seguirle el paso.

Así fue durante horas. Caminaron lento pero seguro a través de un valle de muerte. Ni una criatura les salió al encuentro, pero eran cautelosos y buscaban constantemente refugio para no ser vistos por los habitantes de aquel infierno.

En algún punto del viaje el agua turbia del río que los seguía a un costado de su camino se tornó roja. Ni siquiera Orphen quiso comprobar de qué se trataba, pero casi no cabía dudas, era un río de sangre.

Así mismo el suelo a sus pies comenzó a teñirse sutilmente de rojo.

Ahora Orphen, Cleo y Magik comenzaban a entender el temor de Keilot de querer arrastrarlos a esas tierras.

Cleo se detuvo en seco y Magik quien se distraía contemplando el desolador panorama chocó bruscamente con ella.

Orphen se volvió al sentir el sonido del impacto. Entonces vió como la muchacha se apartaba corriendo en dirección opuesta al río.

Orphen: ¡Cleooo!

La muchacha corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin prestar atención a los gritos de sus amigos. Había sobre el suelo desnudo, apartado de donde quedaban los últimos vestigios de vegetación, un bulto sobre el suelo. Cleo lo reconoció de inmediato, ese traje oscuro, su porte, debía ser Keilot.

Magik y Orphen no tardaron en notarlo. Aunque un impulso inicial los hizo sentir algo de alivio. Orphen no pudo evitar sentir que algo no estaba bien en todo eso, pero no sabía qué. Un mal presentimiento lo inundó. Y con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia Cleo quien se arrodillaba ante el cazador y depositaba sus manos en sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, comprobando su estado. Pero fue demasiado tarde, el cazador la estaba esperando y no bastó más que este gesto de parte de la muchacha para que él reaccionara y clavara un puñal justo en su vientre.


	16. Chapter 16: La batalla final

La batalla Final

Orphen corrió hacia la chica y se agachó justo a tiempo para recibir su cuerpo antes de que azotara en el suelo.

Alzó una mano y lanzó un hechizo al cazador, pero este se dividió por la mitad y el hechizo ni siquiera lo rozó. El rostro se le desfiguró por completo, claramente no se trataba del cazador, era una trampa.

Orphen dio un salto hacia atrás y Leki se abalanzó sobre la criatura hecha una fiera. Lo atacó una y otra vez, pero la criatura no hacía más que esquivar los ataques. Al menos Leki mantenía a la criatura apartada de ellos y daba tiempo suficiente para que Orphen pudiera examinar a su amiga.

La apartó de su cuerpo y la depositó sobre el suelo. Cleo estaba consciente y asustada, sostenía su vientre con su mano derecha, la cual estaba repleta de sangre.

Parecía ser que la criatura sólo había causado un daño superficial, lo que era un alivio. Pero de todas formas, la chica estaba perdiendo sangre. Debía curarla.

Orphen depositó sus manos sobre el vientre de ésta y comenzó a curarla, por algún motivo estaba costando más de lo necesario. Quizá el lugar en el cual se encontraban absorbía su poder de alguna forma o tal vez la energía, Orphen notó que realmente se sentía muy agotado.

La criatura esquivó a Leki una última vez y luego lanzó un ataque al pequeño dragón lobo, pero el animal lo esquivó y atacó una última vez, esta vez el demonio no pudo escapar del ataque. Las ropas se deshicieron y el disfraz se disolvió, tenía la forma de un ser humano, pero más parecía una masa gelatinosa capaz de tomar cualquier forma posible. Cuando el ataque lo alcanzó salió expulsado y a pesar de haberse lastimado gravemente la criatura aún tenía ánimos para seguir luchando.

Dio un salto y Orphen comprendió que se dirigía hacia ellos. Lanzó un ataque pero el demonio lo esquivó nuevamente, Leki no lanzó ni un ataque pues sabía que podría dañar a su ama, sin embargo logró envolver a la criatura en una luz verdosa que detuvo su avance. Magik aprovechó ese momento y luego de mucho observar tomó la determinación de utilizar otra estrategia. Cuando la criatura logró zafarse del poder del dragón lobo iba a dar un salto directo a Orphen, pero una espada lo atravesó.

La criatura se quedó inmóvil mientras chillaba por el dolor. Magik sujetó la espada con fuerza mientras el monstruo depositaba sus manos en el filo que la atravesaba. Se volvió hacia Magik y lo observó con unos profundos y hermosos ojos verdosos. Su cabello corto y castaño y una mirada de nostalgia y dolor, una traición. Era la pequeña y hermosa Eris. Magik cerró los ojos y descuartizó a la criatura, entendiendo que todo se trataba de una ilusión.

La figura cayó inerte y se derritió sobre el suelo.

Cleo y Orphen observaron a su amigo, quien aún tenía su rostro manchado con la sangre de la criatura y respiraba entrecortadamente. Aún en su mente veía la imagen de Eris observándolo con dolor. No podía evitar sentir su estómago revolviéndose ante aquella imagen. Entonces unas manos tomaron las suyas y le arrebataron la espada, luego unos brazos lo rodearon y él no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

Cleo: Fuiste muy fuerte Magik. Tranquilo, todo está bien.

Magik abrazó a Cleo y ocultó el rostro. No quería que su maestro lo viera llorar. Orphen dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su aprendiz y sonrió.

Orphen: Vaya muchacho, nos salvaste la vida.

Leki se arrastró entre las piernas de Cleo captando su atención.

Cleo: Tú también Leki. Eres muy valiente.

Leki: Grrrrr! =3

Orphen: Pero tu Cleo, ¡fuiste muy torpe!. Sabes bien que este es un lugar peligroso, no vuelvas a actuar así yo no sé pero comienzo a pensar que tú…

Orphen estaba diciendo esto cuando de repente un montón de imágenes de Cleo metiéndolos en problemas una y otra vez le llegaron a la cabeza y una última, donde ella le obsequiaba un raimugai rojo. Muchos recuerdos regresaron a su mente.

Orphen: Siempre nos metes en problemas… (y esto último lo dijo bajando el volumen de su voz como si acabara de descubrir algo)

Cleo alzó la mirada aturdida, contrariada ya que esperaba un reto mucho mayor de parte de Orphen, pero este se había callado tan repentinamente que llamó su atención. Lo observó directamente a los ojos y descubrió que su mirada estaba perdida, como si estuviera vagando dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

Magik también observó a Orphen con cierta preocupación. Entonces, el hechicero sonrió repentinamente.

Cleo lo observó preocupada pero apenas unos segundos después ella también sonrió. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos con cierta emoción.

Cleo: ¡estás recordando!, ¡estás recordando!. Y luego lo abrazó.

Orphen miró a Magik y asintió con la cabeza entonces Magik también le devolvió la sonrisa.

El hechicero apartó a la chica tomándola por los hombros. Y le devolvió la mirada.

Orphen: Siempre has sido una molestia. -Le dijo en tono seductor provocando que la chica se ruborizara.

Cleo: eso.. eso no es cierto…

Orphen sonrió tiernamente y depositó su mano en la cabeza de Cleo.

Aún habían cosas por recordar, pero al menos, por el minuto recordaba lo importante, los hechizos, con quienes viajaba y su historia.

Orphen miró hacia adelante. Para tener un panorama más claro de la situación. Entonces la imagen que vio borró su sonrisa del rostro.

Se alzaba no muy lejos de ahí una gran montaña, una montaña que parecía estar dividía en dos. En esa abertura, se formaba un túnel oscuro y lúgubre. A la entrada había una gran y enorme telaraña en la cual se encontraba reposando el cuerpo de una persona que ya había visto antes.

Era Keilot, inconsciente, a merced de los monstruos de ese lugar y atrapado en aquella enrome telaraña.

Cleo no comprendió qué miraba Orphen hasta que se volteó y ella misma contempló la escena con pavor.

La chica pensó en echarse a correr hacia el muchacho de cabello castaño, pero instintivamente llevó su mano al vientre, no quería causar más problemas. ¿y si esta vez también fuese una trampa?

Orphen: estoy seguro que esta vez sí es él.

Magik: pero Maestro… es un cazador. ¿Cómo han logrado atraparlo de esa forma?

Orphen: supongo que con los mismos trucos sucios que a nosotros.

Cleo: Orphen debo ayudarlo.

Orphen estiró su brazo, cuando vio que Cleo comenzaba a avanzar y detuvo su marcha.

Orphen: Espera… creo que… creo que este es el tramo final del viaje.

Cleo y Magik quedaron mirando al hechicero.

Orphen: debemos permanecer juntos.

Magik: cuente con ello maestro.

Cleo desenvainó su espada y asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces comenzaron a caminar lentamente. Un temblor remeció el suelo bajo sus pies y repentinamente la imagen del sitio en el cual se hallaban comenzó a cambiar. En vez de una imagen desértica y nostálgica, aparecieron nuevamente árboles muertos y putrefactos, una imagen pantanosa. El agua a su lado burbujeaba soltando gases con un horrible hedor verdoso. Pero esto no los asustaba. Ya habían visto muchas cosas como para entender que el demonio Gohuorot, poseía un gran y temible poder. Podía causar la pérdida de memoria y cambiar el entorno. Tenía la capacidad de manipular los demonios y además si inyectaba su veneno era capaz de matar y ser el titiritero de un cuerpo humano, se preguntaron con que más podría sorprenderlos aquella criatura.

Y entonces el cuerpo de una joven y hermosa muchacha se hizo presente irrumpiendo en la escena.

Cleo y Magik la reconocieron inmediatamente por lo que su presencia no los tomó por desprevenido, en cambio Orphen no sabía de quien se trataba y fue justamente a él quien la muchacha cazadora escogió como blanco.

Cleo detuvo su ataque situándose frente al hechicero, provocando un choque entre las espadas de ambas. Magik salió por detrás y lanzó un hechizo obligándola a retroceder.

Sahara: Así que han llegado, que tontos, debieron haberse ido en cuanto mi hermano los abandonó. No tendrán ni una posibilidad.

Cleo: ¿cómo pudiste?, tu hermano sólo estaba intentando ayudarte y lo has traicionado.

Sahara: si bueno… debió haberme matado cuando pudo.

Sahara atacó nuevamente, pero esta vez Orphen fue quien respondió. Lanzó un ataque que la cazadora esquivó con facilidad. Pero entonces por detrás de Cleo apareció Leki.

Cleo: ¡Lekiiiiii!

La cazadora no pudo evitar el impacto del ataque y cayó inconsciente a un costado.

Cleo pasó por el lado de la muchacha y la observó apenas unos segundos. Luego le murmuró " lo siento " y siguió a sus compañeros.

Se acercaron a Keilot y Cleo tomó su rostro inconsciente entre sus manos. Se encontraba echo un ovillo y puesto de cabeza. Orphen temía que el muchacho pudiese haber sido transformado al bando contrario. Pero tampoco podían dejarlo ahí.

Cleo tomó su espada y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a romper el hilo de la telaraña.

Entonces Magik notó como el cielo se volvía rojizo repentinamente.

Orphen advirtió como desde el fondo de la cueva se aparecían unos gigantescos y penetrantes ojos rojizos. Eran enormes y tenebrosos.

Cleo entendió que sería más fácil bajar a Keilot jalando de su cuerpo y se aferró a él comenzando a tirar. El hechicero de oscura mirada supo que no tenía tiempo suficiente y lanzó un hechizo a la telaraña desintegrándola por completo.

Cleo cayó al suelo con el cuerpo de Keilot entre sus brazos. Y un temblor remeció el suelo partiendolo bajo sus pies. Separando a Magic y Orphen de Cleo y Keilot.

Orphen y Magik: ¡Cleo!

Orphen iba a saltar pero entonces un ruido a su espalda lo hizo voltear. Algo se movía en el agua.

Se volteó hacia la cueva y los ojos rojos ya no estaban.

Una cabeza gigante se asomó y comenzó a emerger lentamente del agua.

Tenía cuernos de carnero gigantescos y sus ojos rojos y profundos no se despegaban de ellos. Sus dientes eran grandes y filosos, apenas si tenía dos orificios en la frente que hacían el lugar de nariz. Su cuerpo humanoide era gigantesco y fornido, tenía dos brazos fuertes y musculosos pero unas seis extremidades salían desde su espina dorsal y amenazaba como pinzas. Ahí estaba depositado el veneno, debían cuidarse de esas extremidades.

Cuando emergió del agua, la criatura, sonrió diabólicamente mientras observaba a Cleo. Entonces la chica repentinamente se vio aprisionada por una mano.

Se volteó y era Keilot, con su mirada desenfocada, se había zafado de sus ataduras y ahora presionaba el cuello de Cleo con todas sus fuerzas. Orphen intentó lanzar un hechizo, pero debió dar un salto hacia un costado cuando el Gohuorot invistió contra él. Leki tampoco tuvo suerte. La bestia se movía con agilidad.

Cleo: Keilot… no…

Keilot: Te dije que no me siguieras…

Cleo: dijiste que no querías estar solo…

Keilot sonrió malévolamente como si disfrutara ver a la chica intentando zafarse de su mano. Rasguñándole la mano que la aprisionaba con desesperación.

Keilot: que hermosa luces… incluso cuando estas a punto de morir.

La chica dirigió su mirada azulada a los hermosos ojos verdes del cazador. Y supo que aun brillaba en su interior parte de su alma.

Cleo: yo te salvaré Keilot.

El chico borró repentinamente la sonrisa del rostro. Y por un segundo se sintió confundido por las palabras de la chica. Eso fue suficiente para Cleo, quien lo golpeó con la empuñadora de su espada, dejándolo sin aire.

El muchacho iba a golpear a la chica, pero entonces ésta lo rodeó con sus brazos. Haciéndolo caer al piso.

Cleo: ¡Vamos Keilot!, ¡porfavor!, ¡reacciona!… ¡Tu no me lastimarías!.

Keilot iba a zafarse pero entonces la extraña sensación lo invadió de nuevo.

Se movió de un lado a otro, pero Cleo lo afirmaba cada vez con más fuerza. Repentinamente Cleo comenzó a brillar, cegándolo por completo.

Los ojos de los demonios no están acostumbrados a ese tipo de brillo. Keilot gritó y al hacerlo una sombra oscura abandonó su cuerpo saliendo por su boca, evaporándose.

A penas un momento después, Cleo notó que el chico ya no batallaba. Entonces se apartó y se encontró con dos hermosos ojos verdes mirándola tierna y cariñosamente, tal como los recordaba.

Keilot: Hola…- Le dijo con un susurro.-

Cleo: Hola. Dijo casi entre sollozos. – pensé que te habíamos perdido.-

Keilot: No, tú me salvaste.

Cleo: pero ¿cómo? Creí que si el Gohuorot te envenenaba morirás o serías su marioneta.

Keilot: pues no me hirió, solo me deje abatir por la oscuridad de este lugar. Pero tu luz fue más poderosa.

Cleo sonrió y dejó que el cazador le acariciara la mejilla.

Keilot entonces se puso de pie y lanzó una daga al demonio, justo antes de que la criatura se abalanzara sobre Magik. Luego tomó a Cleo y saltó con ella entre sus brazos para reunirse con los hechiceros.

Cleo corrió y se reunió con Magik.

Gohuorot: Vaya, despertaste muchacho.

Keilot simplemente bufó con desprecio.

Gohuorot: Y esa chica logró despertarte… interesante… la luz en la oscuridad.

Orphen se volteó a mirar a Cleo cuando la criatura la señaló. Parecía interesado en ella. El hechicero jamás permitiría que la bestia pusiera si quiera un dedo encima de Cleo.

El monstruo salió del agua y lanzó una llamarada hacia Keilot quien lo esquivo sin dificultad. Entonces la bestia se posó sobre sus seis extremidades y se arrastró por el piso cual araña, a toda velocidad. Orphen lanzó un ataque sin mayor resultado y luego saltó hacía un lado. Esquivando a la criatura. El Gohuorot embistió de nuevo dispuesto a atacar a Cleo y alzó una de sus patas, deseando acabar con ella, o bien, volverla su esclava, pero Cleo alzó su espada y detuvo el ataque, mientras luchaba dejó libre una de sus manos y lanzó un hechizo ante el asombro de Orphen y Magik.

La criatura tampoco esperó esto y su ira se volvió inmensa al comprobar que la chica había destruido aquella extremidad.

La bestia embistió con tal fuerza que fue capaz de romper la espada. Leki se escabulló por debajo de Cleo y lanzó un ataque desprevenido al demonio quien salió expulsado. Magik sostuvo a Cleo cuando esta retrocedió ante la fuerza del impacto. En tanto los ataques de Orphen y Keilot lograban distraer a la criatura, pero no lastimarla y francamente estaban exhaustos.

Keilot: a este paso él acabará con Cleo.

Orphen: ¡Maldita sea!

Keilot: tengo algo que puede dar un giro en esta batalla… pero esto sólo acabará con el trabajo de tus amigos…

Orphen miró al cazador sin comprender por completo lo que el chico intentaba decir.

Entonces el cazador sacó un cristal dorado.

Keilot: ¿Sabes por qué tengo tanta información de la cueva de los cristales?, ¿sabes por qué me interesé en ese lugar?, pues descubrí que con estos cristales puedo luchar contra los demonios acabando con la inmunidad que tienen ante los humanos. Pero tal vez destruya el cristal en el intento.

Orphen sonrió. -Es un riesgo que hay que correr-

Keilot: ¿Por Cleo?

Orphen: Por Cleo.

Magik: ¡Adelante espada de la luz!

La bestia una vez más había envestido contra Cleo y ahora la chica corría a buscar a Leki, quien había recibido uno de los ataques dirigidos a la chica.

Magik: ¡Maestro!

Orphen iba a llamar la atención de la bestia pero entonces la cazadora de cabello castaño le salió al encuentro clavando una daga en su brazo.

Sahara: Fallé…- Bufó molesta.

Keilot: Sahara no…

Orphen: Salva a Cleo, yo me ocuparé de ella.

Keilot: ¡No la lastimes, es mi hermana!.

Orphen: Se nota… es igual de molesta que tú.

Orphen: ¡Llamas!. Dijo esta vez alzando sus brazos en dirección a Sahara.

La chica logró zafarse por poco, ya advertida del poder del hechicero.

Sahara: Lastima… eres apuesto, que tristeza deshacerme de ti.

Orphen: ¡Llamo a las hermanas explosivas!

La chica saltaba de un lado a otro moviéndose con gran agilidad. Esquivando el ataque. Y entonces se aproximó peligrosamente al hechicero. Depositó una mano en su mejilla y se le acercó. Orphen detuvo su ataque, pues advirtió que acercársele solo era una forma de distraerlo. Pues atajó su mano con fuerza justo a tiempo cuando ésta intentó clavarle una espada.

El muchacho sostuvo a la chica con fuerza y aprovechando su cercanía le dio un enorme cabezazo dejándola aturdida por el golpe.

Orphen: Pared de vacío absoluto.

La chica retrocedió empujada por una fuerza desconocida y entonces alzó la vista para ver por última vez al hechicero alzando sus manos hacia ella. Supo entonces que era su final, y a pesar de eso no se movió. En el fondo de su corazón quería ser detenida. A penas fue un momento de cordura en el que pudo zafarse del poder que Gohuorot ejercía sobre ella.

Orphen: adelante espada de la luz.

Sahara cayó sobre el suelo. Inconsciente, a penas viva.

Orphen no tenía intenciones de matarla por ni un motivo, después de todo habían hecho el viaje para salvarla.

El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a desvanecerse. Orphen imaginó que al estar tan mal herida buscaría refugio en su cuerpo, muy lejos de donde se encontraban ahora.

Al alzar la vista vio a Keilot sobre el suelo, segundos antes que el demonio clavara una de sus patas en su hombro inyectándole su poderoso veneno.

Cleo con Leki entre sus brazos y Magik a su lado ahogaron un grito de horror.

Keilot cayó hacia un costado y comenzó a agitarse sobre el piso, como si estuviese soportando un fuerte dolor. Aún había tiempo suficiente para él… pero para detener el avance del veneno deberían matar al demonio.

Cleo se acercó a Keilot seguida por Magik, per la bestia azotó al chico quien apenas si pudo defenderse.

Magik: ¡Hilo una armadura de rayos de luz!.- Esto protegió al chico pero no evitó que fuese arrojado.

Cleo se arrodilló frente a Keilot llorando.

Keilot: Cleo toma. Le dijo entregándole el cristal y depositándolo en su mano.

Cleo observó la figura y la reconoció de inmediato.

Keilot: Debes clavarlo en su corazón, no debes fallar. Has todo lo posible.

Cleo: ¿Si lo logro salvaré tu vida?

Keilot asintió. – si no lo lograras entonces deberás matarme, o si no posiblemente, yo intentaré matarlos.-

Cleo: No podría…

Keilot : Comenzaría por hechicero…

Cleo sonrió con las lágrimas bañando su rostro. Sabía que esas palabras eran para alentarla a matarlo en caso de ser necesario. Sabía el cazador cuanto lo quería, pero también que no pondría en riesgo la vida de Orphen por la de él.

La chica se volteó al notar la mirada de Keilot alertándola de peligro. Entonces vio al Gohuorot sobre ella con una de sus patas alzadas.

Pero algo se interpuso. Era Orphen resistiendo con un escudo.

Cleo vio en aquello una oportunidad, se incorporó rápidamente y paso por debajo de los brazos de Orphen situándose justo delante de él, pero protegida por el escudo y finalmente utilizó el cristal clavándolo justo en el corazón de la bestia.

Keilot se retorció de dolor, pues de alguna forma también pudo sentir parte del dolor. Después de todo al inyectar su veneno el Gohuorot creaba una especie de lazo con su victima. Lazo que Cleo había roto al enterrar el cristal en la criatura. Luego lo movio dentro del cuerpo del demonio, para asegurarse de que no quedara con vida, ni pudiese lastimar a nadie nunca más y finalmente lo arrebató de su pecho y lo arrojó al suelo.

Orphen tomó a Cleo con una mano y se apartó dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de la bestia sobre el suelo.

Cleo se volteó hacia el chica sonriendo y esté le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa. Habían acabado con la criatura.

Él había intentado salvarla, pero ella finalmente había sido quien los había salvado a todos.

No disfrutaron mucho del minuto de felicidad. Pues Cleo se distrajo rápidamente al oír los quejidos de Keilot.

Orphen en tanto fue por Magik y grande fue su alivio al verlo completamente sano y salvo a penas si adolorido por el golpe al azotar sobre el suelo tan abruptamente.

Cleo: ¡Necesitas medicina!, ¡dime que hago!

Keilot: Pídele a Orphen que saque el corazón de Gohuorot.

Cleo asintió y trasmitió a Orphen las palabras del cazador.

Y mientras Orphen obedecía, la chica se volvió hacia el cazador.

Cleo: ¿qué más?

Keilot se afirmó el hombro, y se incorporó tomando el rostro de la chica. Entonces, y ante la sorpresa de todos y más aún de la misma muchacha, le arrebató un dulce y tierno beso de los labios. Bien sabía el muchacho que también sería el último.

Cleo comenzó a brillar una vez más, inundándolos por completo con su luz. Todos se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos ya que la luz era demasiado poderosa y los había cegado. Al abrirlos nuevamente se encontraron en un sitio sumamente diferente al anterior pero conocido.

Cleo retrocedió sonrojada tapando su boca. Mientras Orphen se aproximaba a ella sumamente molesto e irritado con el corazón del demonio en su mano.

Magik: pero… ¿qué pasó?.

Keilot se incorporó aún adolorido pero evidentemente mejor, aun sujetando su hombro.

Keilot: Cleo contaba con la protección de una flor angelical. Supuse que ella no estaría en peligro porque la protegía con su poder, pero al contar Cleo ya con una propia luz especial, la flor exigiría su magia de vuelta. Yo sólo removí un poco sus sentimientos para que Cleo brillara con su propia luz.- Dijo sonriendo de forma inocente, mientras que cada palabra que decía hacia que la chica se sonrojara más y más.- Así que al ver su luz la flor pidió su protección de vuelta y nos transportó hacia un sitio seguro, antes de las puertas del infierno, donde no debe estar muy lejos aquella flor. =3 Eso en resumen.

Orphen golpeó la cabeza de Keilot con el corazón del Gohuorot sin haber prestado mayor atención a las palabras del muchacho y le otorgó una mirada asesina mientras se interponía entre él y Cleo.

Keilot sonrió algo adolorido y sonrojado. Y pidió a Cleo prestado el cinturón de cazador que él mismo le había regalado a la chica.

Cleo se lo entregó sonrojada y algo tímida aun procesando las palabras del chico. Le llamó mucho la atención que tras el beso del cazador, lo único en lo que se veía capaz de pensar era en el hecho que entonces no había soñado el día en que Orphen la había besado realmente, todo era cierto. Observó al hechicero pero este no parecía haberse percatado de nada

Keilot en tanto rápidamente comenzó con la tarea de preparar el antídoto para él y para su hermana. No tardó mucho en hacerlo y luego lo bebió. Luego de ello, Orphen lo curó de muy mala gana.

Keilot: veo que recobraste tu memoria.

Orphen: Si… y lo que me faltaba, pude recordarlo una vez nos rodeó esa poderosa luz. – Esto último, no pudo evitar decirlo con un dejo de molestia. Y lanzó a Cleo una mirada amenazante-.

La chica solo sonrió nerviosa sin saber que decir. Le apenaba mucho haber sido tomada por desprevenido y que más encima, Orphen lo hubiese visto todo.

Magik: Creo que este será un largo viaje de regreso.


	17. Chapter 17: ¿Una cita? y Despedidas

**¿Una cita? Y Despedidas…**

Ya había pasado una semana desde su llegada a la ciudad.

Keilot había logrado ayudar a su hermana y no hace mucho había podido llevarla de regreso a casa. Renunció a su trabajo en la verdulería, lo que fue una decepción para muchas chicas que esperaban con ansias la llegada de su apuesto príncipe azul.

Tan pronto como Sahara recuperara sus fuerzas volverían al antiguo negocio de la familia. Era algo que llevaban en la sangre y que jamás podrían dejar.

Por otro lado, Estef, Azalie y Artia se habían decepcionado mucho cuando un día llegaron a la cueva y vieron que los cristales ya no tenían el mismo poder que en un comienzo.

Artia: Dejaron de funcionar a la perfección en cuanto ustedes se fueron, es en realidad muy extraño.-

Estef: Y hace como dos semanas atrás dejaron de brillar con tanta fuerza, aún tienen poder, pero no el suficiente como para continuar experimentando con ellos.

Cleo, Orphen y Magik intercambiaron miradas cómplices tras oírlos reclamar.

Cleo: Tal vez fueron Volkan y Dotchin.

Artia: Claro Cleo eso es muy posible, los vimos merodeando hace algunos días por estos lados.

La chica sonrió.

Magik estaba distraído de la conversación, Eris estaba muy cerca pero apenas si le había hablado cuando se vieron, parecía más entretenida hablando con Azalie.

Orphen: Vamos muchacho… estoy seguro que sólo espera que vayas a buscarla y hables con ella.- Lo alentó el hechicero negro dándole un empujón que obligó a Magik a pensar en algo rápido.

Eris: ¿Qué ocurre Magik?

Magik: Eris, espero no molestar, pero ¿te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar?, estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera y me gustaría comprar algunos artefactos mágicos en una tienda no muy lejos de aquí.

Azalie comprendió que estorbaba y se alejó de inmediato. Muy pronto regresaría a la torre, esperando encontrarse con el pequeño Childman su misión ahí había terminado.

Azalie se acercó a los demás.

Azalie: Al final descubrimos que era lo que los cristales mostraban cuando entraban en contacto con las personas. ¿Les dijiste algo Estef?

Aquello tomó por sorpresa tanto a Orphen como a Cleo quienes inevitablemente volvieron a recordar el suceso de la última vez y se sonrojaron. El motivo por el cual Estef no había dicho nada.

Estef: aaaah claro por poco lo olvido, la primera visión corresponde a un deseo oculto. En el caso de Keilot por ejemplo deseaba encontrarse con el Gohuorot y enfrentarse a él. Lo segundo, era un destino próximo, algo que ocurriría próximamente.

Cuando dijo esto, Steph no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Cleo, esperando ver alguna reacción de su parte. Pero no fue la única, puesto a que Orphen no pudo evitar apartar el rostro con cierta indiferencia ante la muchacha. Lo que provocó que Cleo se sintiera más avergonzada que nunca.

Azalie: ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TÚ Y ESE APUESTO CAZADOR SE HAYAN BESADO!

Artia: Eso quiere decir que sientes algo por él… ¿no es así?

Cleo: Bueno… yo…

Artia: Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que abandonarás a Orphen y Magik y viajaras ahora con el cazador?

Orphen se volteó a mirar a Cleo, quien solo sonreía y se disculpaba incapaz de dar una respuesta.

Entonces por primera vez en su vida Orphen no pudo evitar pensar en que Cleo tal vez ya no continuaría acompañándolos en sus viajes, que tal vez, después de lo que había visto, Cleo los abandonaría para seguir al cazador.

Este pensamiento acompañó a Orphen en el camino de vuelta a la posada en la cual se estaban hospedando.

Cleo sonreía mientras acariciaba a Leki. Llevaba unos short negros ajustados y una bluza larga, de colores claros y suelta que la hacían lucir adorable.

Orphen: Cleo, ¿es verdad has decidido viajar junto con el cazador ahora?.- Dijo el hechicero de forma repentina.

La chica borró la sonrisa del rostro y lo observó algo sorprendida.

Cleo: ¿Por qué…?, ¿ acaso quieres que ya no viaje más contigo y Magik?

Orphen: A veces eres un estorbo… "estúpido Orphen cállate"

Cleo: Vamos eso no te molestó cuando te ayudó a recuperar la memoria, ¿o si?.- La chica se disgustó con la pregunta de Orphen, no pudo negarlo ni ocultarlo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado el ahora salía con eso.

Además estaba molesta… esperaba explicaciones de parte del hechicero que jamás llegaban. Cómo los besos que le había robado, pensando que ella no lo sabría, o ese beso que se dieron cerca de las puertas del infierno, sus constantes ataques de celos, su cercanía, ¡Merecía una explicación!, pensar en esto sólo puso a Cleo más irritada.

Cleo: Bueno Orphen, si es lo que quieres me alejaré. Al menos ahora conocí a alguien que no sólo me cuida y me quiere si no también, me ayuda y cree en mí.

La chica se alejó caminando rápidamente muy molesta por la situación. El hechicero por otro lado no fue capaz de decir nada, simplemente no entendía la reacción de esta. Con un simple si o no ubiese bastado.

Orphen: AAAAH NO SE POR QUÉ HACES TODO TAN DIFICIL.- Dijo rascando su cabeza.

Al llegar a la posada algo más tarde el hechicero se encontró con la pelirrubia ruborizada hasta las orejas, sentada afuera de su cuarto.

Orphen: Cleo… ¿qué ocurre?

Cleo: es que yo… no quería… fue una equivocación… sólo quería hablar con Magik.

El hechicero alzó una ceja confundido… Cleo sólo balbuceaba.

Iba a entrar a su cuarto y la muchacha se le abalanzó encima cayendo los dos al piso.

Orpehn: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Cleo: ¡Porque Magik no está solo en el cuarto!

Orphen: O.O ¿ah no? , ¿y con quién?

Cleo: ¿Pues con quien crees tú?

Orphen: pero la última vez tu dijiste… sólo es Magik. No creo que esta vez sea diferente, además tengo sueño y quiero...- El muchacho nuevamente depositó su mano en la manilla dela puerta pero Cleo tomó su mano y lo detuvo.

CLeo lo miró seriamente directo a los ojos.

Cleo: Es mejor que los dejemos solos.

Orphen comprendió entonces que la chica estaba hablaba en serio.

Orphen: ¿Supongo entonces que me dejarás dormir en tu cuarto?

Cleo sonrió dulcemente.

Cleo: ^_^ de ninguna manera. - Dijo con toda la sinceridad y la dulzura del mundo.

Orphen: ¬¬"

Orphen tomó la mano de Cleo y jaló de ella empujándola para que avanzara.

Orphen: VEN…

Cleo: ¿Orphen dónde vamos?

Orphen: si yo no puedo dormir en una cama plácidamente tampoco lo harás tú…

Cleo : ¿queeeeee? ¿Pero por qué yo?

Orphen no respondió. Jaló de la mano de Cleo hasta que estuvieron fuera de la posada. Luego la soltó.

Cleo: ¿y qué tienes en mente si se puede saber?

Orphen: Primero, ¡tengo hambre!, así que iremos a comer algo.

Cleo: o.o… tú no eres Orphen, dime que ha pasado con el verdadero, ¡te exijo que me digas que has hecho con él!

Orphen: ¬¬". Bien si no tienes hambre…

Cleo: o no olvídalo, iré contigo, no me pierdo esto por nada del mundo.

Orphen comenzó a caminar seguido por la muchacha y su dragón lobo.

Había mucha gente paseando en la ciudad ese día. Al perecer ese día había una fiesta o algo similar. Lo que era sin duda algo gratificante después de los días de oscuridad en los que vivieron.

Orphen llevó a la chica a un sitio que esta no había visto. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que el hechicero le dejara pedir lo que quisiera. Sin restricción. Y luego de estar satisfechos, no reclamó en ni un momento cuando Cleo se entusiasmó jugando. Incluso ganó un dragón lobo de peluche, muy similar a Leki para ella.

Cada vez estaba más segura de que Orphen había sido capturado por un alien el cual había tomado su lugar.

Finalmente cuando Cleo pensó que ya nada podía ser mejor que ese día, lanzaron hermosos y coloridos fuegos artificiales.

Orphen no decía mucho, más bien se mantenía callado, como si quisiera decir algo pero las palabras no salieran de su boca, pero la muchacha estaba tan feliz que pasó aquello por alto y no le dio importancia.

Estaba admirando los disfraces de aquellos que pasaban por su lado cuando unas manos se interpusieron, tapándole los ojos.

Cleo levantó las manos y tocó las de aquella persona que no le permitían ver con la esperanza de descubrir de quien se trataba. Pero no lo logró hasta que finalmente la voz de esa persona se dejó oir, soltándola y permitiéndole encontrarse frente a frente con Keilot.

A Orphen casi se le cae la cara de espanto. Una vez más llegaba ese muchacho tan petulante a arruinar su felicidad, era intolerable. Sólo que en esta ocasión era una situación doblemente intolerable pues su hermosa hermana Sahara lo acompañaba.

Keilot: ¿Visitan el festival?

Cleo: ^.^ siii! ¡Es muy hermoso! Y veo que estas con Sahara.

Keilot: si! Ella se encuentra mucho mejor. Y todo esto fue posible gracias a ustedes.

Sahara observaba a Orphen, quien no parecía nada feliz con la situación. Su mirada endemoniada al menos así lo mostraba.

El último fuego de la noche iluminó todo el firmamento. Y resonó con magnificencia seguido por un gran número de aplausos y vitoreos. El festival llegaba a su fin.

Keilot Observó a Cleo y se le acercó.

Keilot: dicen que después del último fuego artificial, besar a la persona que amas traerá fortuna y dicha a la relación.

Keilot hizo ademán de acercarse a CLeo pero esta vez Orphen no estaría dispuesto a aceptarlo de buena gana. Así que tapó los labios de Cleo con su mano y la acercó a su cuerpo. Lanzando Keilot una mirada fulminante y empujándolo con una mano.

El cazador sonrió de mala gana, pero comprendió a la perfección la situación, sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría algo así. Dio la vuelta, sin más, no sin antes despedirse apropiadamente de Cleo.

Sahara observó la situación en silencio, se despidió tanto de Orphen como de Cleo, agradeciendo por todo y corrió hasta Keilot. Le produjo cierta tristeza darse cuenta que el amor de Keilot no era correspondido por la muchacha.

Cleo mordió la mano de Orphen, molesta por la situación y se armó de valor para encararlo y exigirle una respuesta.

Cleo: ¡¿me puedes explicar que es lo que pasa contigo?!

Orphen se cruzó de brazos y alzó la mirada intentando parecer indiferente.

Orphen: ¿qué podría pasar?

Cleo: ¡Estas celoso!

Orphen: ¿yo?, ¿celoso?, escucha niña, creo que me mal interpretas. Nunca podría ponerme celoso de una mocosa como tú. No tengo tan mal gusto.

Cleo: ¡Maldito seas hechicero negro mentiroso!

Un grupo de gente que abandonaba el lugar empujó a la chica quien tropezó y cayó sobre Orphen, quien la sujetó sin ni un problema tomándola por los hombros.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un momento. Hasta que ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista.

Orphen: será mejor que vayamos a la posada. Y tomó la mano de la muchacha asegurándose con esto que la masa de gente no los separara.

Una vez abandonaron el grupo de personas, caminaron en silencio. Y Cleo no paso por alto el hecho de que Orphen aún sostenía su mano.

Llegaron finalmente a la posada y Cleo soltó la mano de Orphen con algo de nerviosismo, sonriendo sutilmente . EL hechicero observó su mano comprendiendo el error… no había notado que llevaba a la chica cogida de la mano. Levantó la vista para decir algo, pero ésta entraba fugaz a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí abandonando al hechicero negro en el corredor.

Cleo se sentía agitada. Se quedó inmóvil, apoyada en la puerta. La cual había olvidado cerrar con pestillo.

Por otro lado, Orphen caminaba de un lado a otro , rascaba su barbilla, luego observó a todos lados, rascó su cabellera con la mano, caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto de Cleo dispuesto a entrar pero entonces Magik salió de su propio cuarto, descubriendo al hechicero negro.

Magik: ¡Maestro!, ¡iba a ir a buscarlos!, Eris estuvo esperando a Cleo, pero finalmente y cómo no llegaban ella se fue-. Magik analizó mejor la situación, Orphen estaba de pie con la mano en la manilla de la puerta de Cleo. Y a esas horas,¿qué podría ser tan importante como para que su maestro quisiera entrar al cuarto de la chica a esas horas?. - Maestro… ¿iba a entrar al cuarto de Cleo?.-

Orphen: eeeeeh yoo.. no….

Magik: pues mas vale que se decida de una vez por todas… creo que el cazador le llevo mucha ventaja… XD

El hechicero negro estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Magik no le dio tiempo, pues dio media vuelta y se perdió entrando en su propio cuarto.

Orphen se quedo de pie y en silencio… meditanto… estuvo asi durante un buen rato… tal vez por lo menos una hora hasta que finalmente se decidió.

Golpeó la puerta de Cleo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, entonces giró la manija.

La chica estaba acostada ya, abrazada de su dragón lobo, parecía estar durmiendo, pero después de todo el tiempo que le había tomado decidirse debía hablar con ella, ahora…

Orphen: Cleo..- le dijo en un susurro mientras la mecía suavemente de un lado a otro.

Cleo abrió los ojos algo aturdida y se encontró con dos ojos oscuros observándola, indecisos.

Cleo: T.T… ¿quee pasaaa…?. – dijo no pudiendo evitar soltar un bostezo.

Orphen: Cleo… yoo….

Cleo se incorporó restregando los ojos.

Cleo: ¿Qué ocurre Orphen?, estaba durmiendo.

Orphen mordió su labio inferior un segundo. Seguía pensando.

Entonces el chico tomó asiento a un lado de la chica y la observó directamente a los ojos.

Orphen: Cleo… debo saberlo…

Cleo : O.O ¿Qué.. que cosa?

Orphen: Dime… tu… sientes algo por ese cazador… ¿piensas abandonarnos?

La chica se abrazó a las rodillas, y apartó la mirada insegura de sus propias palabras. Sentía unos locos deseos de gritarle al moreno en su cara, confesándole su amor, pero Orphen había dado muestras de celos, de gestos, pero no era suficiente, el no le había dicho que la amaba, que la quería, ni nada por el estilo. No hacia más que insultarla todo el tiempo, la cuidaba sí, pero eso lo hacía por todos.

Cleo: No estoy segura de lo que siento por Keilot… pero él me ha expresado muy abiertamente lo que siente por mí… tal vez… debería darle una oportunidad.

Orphen observó a la chica. Nuevamente dudaba, la expresión de su rostro era seria y no dejaba de tocarse el cuello.

Orphen: yooo…

Cleo dio un suave bostezo y luego de ello ladió el rostro hacia un lado.

Cleo: Orphen muero de sueño… tal vez quieras que hablemos mañana.

Orphen: CLeo no…

La muchacha se incorporó una segunda vez y observó al hechicero directamente a los ojos. Con un deje de autoconfianza en su mirada.

Esto hizo retroceder al hechicero.

Cleo: No te preocupes tengo muy en claro que estas celoso y recuerdo también que no hace mucho has dicho que soy hermosa.

Orphen: O.O… ¡¿queeeee?!, pero si no he dicho tal cosa.

La muchacha apuntó su dedo índice al cielo y cerró los ojos para repetir con exactitud las palabras del hechicero aquel día: "No estoy seguro de quien eres tú… pero a juzgar por la situación y además la forma en que me tratas, y no puedo evitar mencionar lo hermosa que eres, diría que somos muy cercanos, ¿Acaso eres mi novia?".

Orphen se levantó de la cama y retrocedió algo nervioso. No imaginó que Cleo se tuviese esa carta bajo la manga.

Orphen: ¡Estaba confundido!, ¡acababa de perder la memoria!

Cleo: O si claro, pero no ciego ¿o si?. Esto último Cleo lo dijo apoyándose en sus rodillas sobre la cama encarando al hechicero.

Orphen la observó unos momentos, enfrentándola directamente a los ojos con cierta molestia.

Orphen: Esta bien, si quieres jugar sucio…

Orphen tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Cleo y se le acercó invasivamente lo suficiente como para no tener contacto pero sí para ponerla nerviosa. Y luego de un momento, le susurró al oído.

Orphen: Si, creo que eres hermosa.

Orphen sonrió luego de ver como Cleo se ruborizaba hasta las orejas y temblaba como un gatito asustado entre sus manos.

Luego de ello, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por esos nerviosos labios que Cleo mantenía firmemente apretados.

El hechicero la observó a penas unos momentos, esperando alguna señal de parte de Cleo, un rechazo o algo similar. Pero ella simplemente observaba estupefacta con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

Entonces el moreno hechicero se rindió ante su propio juego y se aproximó aún más a la chica, atrayendo su rostro hacia él con las manos. Hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Orphen sintió como lentamente la chica fue respondiendo al beso. Hasta que acabó cediendo por completo cuando sintió las manos de la rubia acariciando su cuello.

El muchacho se separó del cuerpo de Cleo con cierta dificultad, no quería pero tenía que hacerlo.

Orphen: Creo que al final, me he rendido ante ti.

Cleo se sonrojó pero no pudo evitar marcar en su rostro una amplia sonrisa, mezclada con algo de picardía y al cual las mejillas sonrojadas le sumaban una belleza única.

Cleo: Lo sabía…

A Orphen este comentario no le cayó en gracia en un pequeño acto de venganza decidió arrebatar un beso a la chica, un beso por cada provocación, nadie perdería con aquel juego.

Fue profundizando cada vez más en aquel dulce beso. Tomó a Cleo entre sus brazos y la obligó a retroceder cayendo de espaldas a la cama, y él sobre ella.

Orphen en tono seductor: Esto se me hace familiar.

Cleo lo observó sin comprender nada de lo que el hechicero le decía.

Orphen: ¿no te dormirás esta vez verdad?

Cleo iba a preguntar a qué se refería pero el muchacho se lo impidió situándose justo sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando, ya el roce de los cuerpos, las caricias y besos se volvieron insoportables de placer, el chico se detuvo. Realmente quería más, pero quería a Cleo y aún no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de ella al 100%.

La observó en silencio sin percatarse que él mismo estaba sonrojado.

La chica respiraba entre cortadamente y lo observaba muda.

Entonces Orphen se aproximó a su oreja, la besó con delicadeza y acompañó el gesto con unas sutiles palabras.

Orphen: No quiero que Keilot vuelva a besarte nunca más.

La muchacha fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Sentía que si decía algo el corazón probablemente se le saldría por la boca.

Orphen: Te amo…

Cleo se sorprendió con lo último que oyó… entendió por qué para Orphen había sido tan difícil hablar con ella durante su salida. Estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en la mejor forma para decirle aquello. Y ciertamente había encontrado el mejor momento. Era perfecto.

Cleo notó que Orphen la miraba esperando que ella misma dijera algo. Y ella por su parte lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese estado tan nerviosa en esos momentos.

Cleo sonrió tímidamente cuando se vio capaz de responder.

Cleo: yoo… no te abandonaría hechicero de pacotilla.

Orphen sonrió también en respuesta. – Niña malcriada- respondió el muchacho mientras se acomodaba a un costado de la chica y la rodeaba con sus brazos. Y así se quedaron abrazados durante toda la noche hasta que el sueño los alcanzó.

Orphen despertó y se vio durmiendo acompañado de un par de ojos verdes que lo observaban fijamente a los ojos.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y calló de la cama.

Orphen: ¿pero que…?

Era Leki, el pequeño dragón lobo, que lo observaba con curiosidad.

Leki y Orphen se observaron unos momentos en silencio. Orphen temía hacer cualquier cosa, sabía que corría el riesgo de salir expulsado.

Finalmente el animal decidió no hacer nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto. El hechicero recorrió el sitio con la mirada, mas no encontró a Cleo.

Bajó dispuesto a desayunar, pues moría de hambre, y fue ahí donde encontró a la chica conversando animadamente con Magik.

Ambos se voltearon a verlo, Magik sonrió tapando su boca de forma casi burlona y Cleo en tanto sonrió amigablemente pero no dijo nada. Orphen por su lado también sonrió a Cleo y a Magik le propinó un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Magik: ¿Pero qué es lo que hice ahora?

Orphen tomo una hogaza de pan y se la echó a la boca observando con una mirada endemoniada al pobre muchacho. Magik por su lado, consideró riesgoso continuar ahí sentado, asi que no tardó en levantarse y marcharse de la mesa.

Cleo tomó un sorbo de té y alzó sutilmente la mirada en dirección al hechicero.

Orphen: podrías haberme despertado… dijo el hechicero simplemente.

Cleo sonrió. – Es que te veías tan cansado…-

Orphen se acercó a Cleo y depositó su mano sobre la frente de la muchacha.

Orphen: demasiado considerada… ¿estas enferma?, no pareces tener fiebre… ¡seguro que no eres Cleo!, ¿¡qué has hecho con la verdadera Cleo!?

Cleo: ¬¬… está bien… la próxima vez le pediré a Leki que te despierte, así todo sigue como siempre. ¿te gusta más esa idea?

Orphen dudó. –Creo que… -

Antes de acabar la frase vio entrar ya a una figura muy usual por la puerta… la figura ya se dirigía directo hacia Cleo y en un acto casi instintivo Orphen se situó al lado de la muchacha y la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Keilot: El hechicero salvaje está marcando territorio… huuuuu que miedo…

Cleo se mostró sorprendida con la reacción de Orphen, no pudo evitar sentirse alagada con sus claras muestras de celos, pero por otro lado, también le incomodaba poder herir los sentimientos del cazador.

Keilot: tranquilo hechicero, no vengo a robarme a tu chica. Si no a despedirme…

Cleo devolvió la mirada al cazador algo sorprendida.

Cleo: ¿te vas?

Orphen se apartó comprendiendo que el cazador hablaba enserio. Tenía que reconocer la noticia le producía cierto pesar, de alguna forma extraña y misteriosa sentía que hasta podría echar de menos a ese mocoso malcriado.

Keilot: Si, me marcho mi hermosa Cleo, pero no podía irme sin antes despedirme de ustedes.

Orphen estiró su mano y Keilot la tomó.

Orphen: Me alegra… al fin volverá la paz a esta ciudad.

Cleo: ¡Orphen!

Keilot: (sonrió). Sólo diré hechicero negro, que no eres tan malo.

Orphen: dime algo que no sepa… pero para ser un cazador creo que eres medianamente tolerable.

Keilot: Espero que cuides de Cleo, aunque tengo muchas esperanzas de que muy pronto lo arruinaras todo como siempre asi que probablemente nos volveremos a ver…

Orphen: ja! No cuentes con ello.

Cleo miraba de un lado a otro… le incomodaba la sensación de que hablaran de ella, pero al mismo tiempo sentir como si no la tomaban en cuenta.

Una mano a su espalda la distrajo de la situación. Era Sahara.

Cleo: Sahara, ¿cómo estas?

Sahara: Bien y en parte eso es gracias a ti, cuidaste muy bien de mi hermano.- le dijo claramente agradecida- Lamento no haber podido conocerte mejor, pero sé que le gustas a mi hermano, deberías considerar….

Cleo apartó la mirada. Estaba segura de lo que sentía y no cambiaría de opinión tan fácilmente.

Sahara: lo sé, lo sé… el hechicero…- la chica sonrió.- bueno, te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi y también por mi hermano, espero volver a encontrarnos pronto.-

Cleo asintió con una sonrisa. Cuando las chicas se voltearon encontraron a Keilot y Orphen en una extraña situación. El hechicero tenía la cabeza del cazador entre sus brazos, hasta que este lo propinó un codazo en el vientre… Fue entonces cuando Cleo intervino… jalando la oreja del hechicero.

Orphen: ¡Pero qué haces mocosa!, ¡lo tenía todo bajo control!

Cleo: ¡Maldito hechicero no puedo creer que te atrevas a tratarme de esa forma!

Keilot y Sahara sonrieron con la situación.

Finalmente Cleo dejó de prestar atención al hechicero y volvió la mirada hacia el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Él La rodeó con sus brazos y ella respondió a su abrazo.

Keilot: te extrañare…

Cleo guardó silencio unos momentos. Luego alzó la mirada hacia el muchacho devolviéndole una amplia sonrisa

Cleo: ¡animo!, yo sé que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

El chico se animó. Alzó la vista una vez más hacia el hechicero mientras se apartaba de la muchacha.

Keilot: ¡Cuidala!

Oprhen bufó mientras depositaba su mano sobre el hombro de Cleo. " ¡como si tuvieran que recordárselo! Claro que cuidaría de ella."

Cuando Keilot y Sahara desaparecieron de su vista, el rostro de la pelirrubia dejó de brillar, inundado por la tristeza.

Orphen lo notó y de alguna forma logró comprender su dolor, no por eso no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos.

Cleo sintió la mano de Orphen depositada en su hombro y se volteó hacia él, abrazandose a su cuerpo mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

El hechicero la rodeó con sus brazos sorprendiéndose con la reacción de la chica. Y después de unos momentos la aparto…

Orphen: vas a hacerme creer que debería haber hecho que te fueras con el cazador… dijo de forma seductora mientras alzaba el rostro de la chica y le arrebataba un beso.

En ese momento entraron también Artia, Estef, Azalie y Eris, provocando que ambos muchachos se sobresaltaras y apartaran rápidamente total y completamente sonrojados.

Cleo: Emmm… yoo…emmm… iré a buscar a Magik. Antes de esperar cualquier comentario la chica se marchó corriendo a su propio cuarto. Con la prisa se olvidó completamente a Magik.

Orphen en cambio no sabía que decir.

Estef: ¡sabía que el viaje los uniría!

ERis: ¡me alegro por Cleo!

Azalie: Vaya hasta que finalmente te decidiste…

Artia: ¡No puede ser Crilancelo!, ¿tú y Cleo?.. ésto nunca me lo esperé…

Orphen no ocultó su molestia. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó en la pared con la mirada gacha, intentando en vano ocultar su rostro enrojecido.

Orphen: ¿No creo que haya sido por lo que vinieron hasta acá o si?

Azalie: ¡O no claro!, Crilancelo vinimos a despedirnos…

Orphen: veo que todos han decidido partir hoy…

ERis: Cleo esta tardando mucho… Debería ir a buscar a Magik. La castaña se marchó corriendo, más preocupada de la tardanza de Magik y Cleo que prestar atención a la conversación. Regresó con él tomados de la mano y detrás una avergonzada Cleo.

Todos se despidieron muy alegremente. A excepción claro de Magik y Eris, pero los animaba saber que muy pronto volverían a encontrarse.

Orphen observó a sus amigos marchándose y sin mirar a sus compañeros agregó.

Orphen: todos se marchan… tal vez sea momento de irnos también…

Magik y Cleo: ¡Siiiiii!

Leki: GRRr!

Orphen: bueno si estamos todos de acuerdo, entonces no hay nada más que decir…

MAgik: Maestro ¿y a dónde iremos esta vez?

Orphen volvió la mirada a Cleo y sonrió. – supongo que… a casa y luego… quien sabe-

Cleo sonrió complacida. Ya estaba sintiendo deseos de ver a su hermana y a su madre, contarle las buenas nuevas.

Esta vez estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, no sabía que nuevas aventuras encontrarían en su camino (La chica tomó la mano del hechicero) pero sentía curiosidad por descubrirlo...

FIN

Bonus Track ( jeje je je … ¿creían que iba a terminar esto sin un Cleo x Orphen más concreto?… ajajajajaja se equivocaron y aquí mi bonus track j ojo jo.. en el próximo capítulo eso si… si les gusta rezar recen, si meditan mediten, la idea es que me manden buenas vibras, para poder hacerme el tiempo de escribir el bonus track XD jajajajajaj :P próximo Capitulo y Final … "Simplemente Cleo y Orphen 3")


End file.
